Antiguos Amantes
by Sarita Li
Summary: El testamento de su padre lo obligaba a readmitir como su asistente personal a Serena Tsukino y se vio en la obligación de aceptar a la única mujer que lo había abandonado, o perder su imperio familiar, lo que no se imagino fueron las peticiones de ella..
1. Prólogo

Una historia que pertenece a Emilie Rose, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

—Serás el presidente de Empresas Chiba durante un año —dijo el abogado haciendo una pausa dramática para alzar los ojos del testamento de Mamoru Chiba y mirar a Darien Chiba, el hijo mayor del fallecido—. Tendrás que convencer a Serena Tsukino para que regrese y sea tu asistente personal.

Las palabras del abogado hirieron a Darien como si le hubiesen disparado a bocajarro. Se recostó en el respaldo de la silla, incapaz de respirar.

—Dios mío, no…

El abogado no se inmutó. Haber trabajado tantos años con su padre debía de haberle dejado insensible a cualquier reacción.

—Si te niegas a hacerlo, no sólo perderás tu parte de la herencia de tu padre —continuó el abogado—, sino que tu hermana y tu hermano correrán la misma suerte. En realidad, si alguno de los tres no cumple las obligaciones estipuladas en el testamento, tengo órdenes de vender los negocios de Mamoru, sus propiedades y todo su dinero a Mardi Gras Cruising por un dólar.

«Maldito», pensó Darien frotándose las manos y levantándose de la silla. Tenía que haber imaginado que el viejo iba a encontrar la manera de hacerles a todos la vida imposible, incluso desde la tumba.

—Mardi Gras es el principal competidor de Chiba, y su presidente ha sido siempre el enemigo más encarnizado de mi padre.

—Soy consciente de ello.

Como si fuera un animal enjaulado, Darien deambuló inquieto por el salón de la mansión Chiba con los puños cerrados. Observó a su hermano y a su hermana y vio en sus rostros algo más que temor y pánico. Vio resignación y, en el caso de su hermano, frustración e ira contenida.

Estaban esperando a que saliera huyendo igual que había hecho cinco años antes. El que desde entonces se hubiera negado a hablar con ellos había conseguido que hubieran perdido su confianza en él. Sin embargo, si había cortado toda comunicación, había sido para no mezclarles en la guerra que había librado con su padre.

Darien luchó por librarse de la invisible camisa de fuerza que le aprisionaba. Se lo debía a Endimion y a Hotaru.

—Cualquiera menos ella —dijo mirando de nuevo al abogado—. Cualquiera menos Serena Tsukino.

Tres semanas después de que ella le hubiera declarado su amor y le hubiese pedido pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, Serena había huido en pos de fortunas más prometedoras al ver que él no era capaz de comprarle el anillo de compromiso que quería.

—Lo siento, Darien —dijo el abogado—. Mamoru insistió en que debía ser la señorita Tsukino.

Aquello era típico del déspota de su padre. Siempre había sentido una envidia atroz por todo lo que él había conseguido, y había hecho todo lo posible por quitárselo para después tirarlo despreocupadamente, como un gato dejando el cuerpo sin vida de un ratón en su madriguera.

—¿Y si ella se niega? —preguntó Darien sospechando que ésa iba a ser la reacción de Serena.

—En ese caso, tendrás que hacer que cambie de opinión. No hay escapatoria.

Otro callejón sin salida. La frustración le carcomía por dentro como si fuera ácido.

—Impugnaré el testamento —anunció.

—Si alguno de los tres lo hace, lo perderéis todo —le advirtió el abogado sin pestañear.

Darien tenía ganas de golpear algo. Su padre se había encargado de dejarlo todo atado y bien atado antes de caer fulminado por un ataque al corazón tres días antes, en la cama de una de sus amantes. Debía de haber alguna escapatoria. Tenía que encontrarla.

Darien puso los puños sobre la mesa y miró al abogado.

—Richards, sabes tan bien como yo que mi padre debía de estar senil para redactar este testamento.

—No lo estaba, Darien —replicó su hermano, Endimion, antes de que el abogado pudiera decir nada—. Le conocía. Trabajaba con él todos los días. De no haber desaparecido, tú también lo sabrías —añadió sin ocultar su enfado.

—Puede que papá fuera un hombre insensible e inmoral, pero no estaba loco —dijo Hotaru asintiendo para expresar su conformidad con las palabras de Endimion.

—¿Y tú por qué no protestas? —le preguntó Darien a Endimion señalándole con el dedo—. El puesto de presidente debería ser tuyo.

—Papá decidió que fueras tú —respondió conteniéndose.

—No tiene sentido —dijo Darien—. Tú siempre fuiste su favorito, su mano derecha. Yo, en cambio, era su saco de boxeo.

Nunca le había golpeado físicamente, pero sí había competido despiadadamente con él en los deportes, en los negocios y en lo relativo a las mujeres.

—Esta nueva filosofía de todos o ninguno me parece una estupidez —dijo Darien—. Sobre todo viniendo de alguien que pasó toda su vida alejándonos de él.

—Pues parece que, a la hora de morir, ha querido asegurarse de que estaremos unidos —apuntó Hotaru.

—Durante este último año —carraspeó Richards—, Mamoru se dio cuenta de que había cometido algunos errores. Lo que pretende ahora es que le ayudéis a rectificar.

—¿Seguirá dirigiendo nuestras vidas desde el infierno? —preguntó Darien, sintiendo el peso del testamento de su padre como una losa sobre sus hombros.

«No sé a qué juego pretendes jugar ahora, viejo, pero te ganaré», pensó Darien.

Estaba dispuesto a vencer aunque eso significara volver a ver a Serena.

—Lo haré —anunció mirando fijamente a su hermano—. Volveré a Empresas Chiba y le haré a Serena Tsukino una oferta que no podrá rechazar.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola mis queridos lectores, como pueden ver, traigo una nueva historia, espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Ya saben, cualquier duda, inquietud, sugerencia, crítica es bienvenida.

Nos leemos pronto

Sarita Li


	2. Chapter 1

Una historia que pertenece a Emilie Rose, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo Uno<strong>

**P.O.V SERENA **

El timbre de la puerta retumbó en el interior de la casa justo en el momento en que Serena se estaba quitando las sandalias.

Sujetándose a una columna para no perder el equilibrio, pensó en ignorarlo, aunque, quienquiera que fuera, debía de haberla visto entrar treinta segundos antes.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

Debía de tratarse de otro agente inmobiliario dispuesto a hacerle una oferta por su vieja casa para después demolerla y construir una lujosa mansión, tal y como había sucedido con la mayoría de sus antiguos vecinos. Aquella zona de Miami se había convertido en un barrio de moda en los últimos tiempos. Pero no podía acceder. Se lo había prometido a su madre.

Serena se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Después del horrible día que había tenido, lo último que necesitaba era discutir con un agente inmobiliario. El baño de agua caliente que había pensado darse y la cena en Ben & Jerry's tendrían que esperar.

Dispuesta a despachar a quien estuviera al otro lado de la puerta lo antes posible, cruzó el vestíbulo y abrió la puerta.

Había un hombre alto y ancho de hombros delante de ella, ocupando la entrada. Serena dio un paso atrás en estado de shock.

—Darien… —murmuró.

Una ligera brisa agitó el pelo color negro de Darien y sus ojos azules la miraron de arriba abajo.

Miles de emociones se acumularon en su pecho como si fueran cataratas cayendo a toda velocidad. Vergüenza. Dolor. Ira. Al mismo tiempo, sintió un dulce calor en su interior. ¿Podía ser amor? ¿Era posible que todavía quedara algún rastro de aquel incómodo sentimiento?

«¿Estás segura de que todavía no estás prendada de este hombre, al que no has visto y con el que no has hablado en cinco años?».

—¿Puedo entrar?

Lo había pedido en un tono educado, correcto, todo lo contrario a como lo había hecho la última vez que le había visto, todo lo contrario a la frialdad y la crueldad que había usado entonces.

«No has perdido el tiempo, ¿verdad?», pensó Darien. «No pudiste atraparme y te fuiste detrás de otra víctima. Pero ahora tendrás que dar marcha atrás. El viejo quiere que vuelvas porque piensa que es lo que yo quiero. Pero ya te tuve, Serena, y acabé contigo».

El escalofrío que tuvo aquella noche en la casa de los Chiba volvió de nuevo. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho intentando defenderse de los oscuros recuerdos que la asaltaban y miró al hombre que tenía delante de ella.

—¿Qué quieres, Darien?

La estaba mirando sin pestañear, sin moverse, sin hacer la más mínima arruga al elegante traje oscuro que llevaba puesto y que hacía juego con una camisa blanca y una corbata roja, como si no quisiera estar allí, como si estuviera experimentando la misma necesidad que ella de terminar cuanto antes.

—Quiero hablar contigo de la última voluntad de mi padre —respondió.

Mamoru Chiba.

—He oído que ha muerto hace poco —dijo ella—. Lo siento mucho.

—Su testamento te implica directamente —replicó Darien, que no parecía apesadumbrado por la pérdida.

Mamoru siempre había sido amable con ella, pero ¿por qué su antiguo jefe habría de tenerla en cuenta antes de morir, tomando en consideración, además, la forma en que ella había salido de la vida de la familia Chiba?

—¿Me ha dejado algo?

—No —respondió él muy serio—. Pero, a menos que accedas a sus peticiones, lo perderemos todo.

A Serena le sorprendió el tono dramático que estaba utilizando Darien. Nunca había sido un hombre al que le gustara andarse por las ramas. Siempre había sido directo, había dejado claro lo que quería y lo que no quería.

Serena se pasó la mano por el pelo y se preguntó si Darien se habría dado cuenta de que se lo había cortado, de que había perdido peso desde que habían estado juntos. ¿O acaso se había acostado desde entonces con tantas mujeres que sus rostros se mezclaban en su cabeza, confundiéndose unos con otros? ¿Había dejado ella algún recuerdo imborrable dentro de él?

Cinco años antes se había enamorado de él a pesar de su reputación. Pero eso le había sucedido con veinticuatro años, cuando no era más que una chiquilla llena de timidez e ingenuidad. Parecía haber pasado toda una vida desde entonces. Ver morir a su madre le había hecho crecer a toda velocidad.

Aunque tenía ganas de echar a patadas a Darien, le picaba la curiosidad.

—Adelante —dijo apartándose para dejarle entrar.

Al pasar junto a ella, le llegó su perfume, el aroma que siempre le había envuelto desde el día en que le había conocido, un olor que la había apuñalado por la espalda infligiéndole un dolor tan intenso como la traición de un amigo.

Pero tenía que ser sincera consigo misma. Desde el principio de la relación, Darien le había dicho que no estaba interesado en compromisos a largo plazo. Era ella la que había roto las normas enamorándose de él. ¿Cómo habría podido evitarlo, tratándose de un hombre atractivo, inteligente, atento, caballeroso y maravilloso en la cama? ¿Cómo habría podido impedirlo cuando había sido lo que siempre había soñado?

Nunca había dejado de preguntarse si habría podido hacerle cambiar de opinión manteniendo la boca cerrada, si el amor habría entrado poco a poco en él. Pero había hecho lo contrario. A los tres meses de estar juntos, después de hacer el amor, le había declarado su amor, le había confesado todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia él.

Sus palabras habían provocado la inmediata huida de Darien. Había salido de su apartamento como un rayo y había abandonado el país.

—No se parece en nada a tu antiguo apartamento —dijo él frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces, se acordaba. Contra su voluntad, le dio un vuelco el corazón dentro del pecho.

—Es la casa de mi madre y de mis abuelos —dijo ella observando los muebles de estilo tradicional.

—¿Está tu madre en casa? —preguntó él mirando hacia la cocina.

—Mi madre murió —respondió ella sintiendo una fría cuchilla partiéndola en dos y causándole un dolor que parecía no tener fin.

—¿Cuándo sucedió?

Serena le dio las gracias en secreto por reaccionar de una forma tan civilizada, pero no quería hablar de aquel tema con nadie. La herida era todavía demasiado dolorosa.

—Hace un año —respondió ella—. Pero eso no es lo que te ha traído aquí. ¿Podríamos ir al grano, por favor? Tengo planes para esta noche.

Planes para estar sola, como lo había estado desde la muerte de su madre, día tras día, soñando con compartir su soledad y su dolor con alguien, teniendo que rechazar a otros hombres por ser incapaz de estar con nadie que no fuera Darien. Nunca había vuelto a encontrar la intimidad y la magia que había vivido con el, como tampoco había encontrado consuelo durante cinco largos años. Los hombres que había conocido en ese tiempo le habían dejado un vacío todavía mayor.

—Mamoru ha exigido que vuelva a Empresas Chiba como presidente… —empezó Darien.

—¿Volver? —le interrumpió ella—. ¿Dejaste Empresas Chiba? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? Esa compañía era toda tu vida.

—Sí, la dejé —respondió él quitándole importancia—. Ahora mi padre ha dejado estipulado que quiere que vuelva, e insiste en que tú seas mi asistente personal durante un año.

La revelación de Darien hizo que Serena se olvidara de todas las preguntas a las que no había respondido.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Y, sobre todo… ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Si no lo haces, Endimion y Hotaru perderán sus trabajos, sus casas… Lo perderán todo.

Serena sintió el peso de la culpabilidad. Durante tres años, Hotaru había sido su mejor amiga, la mejor que nunca había tenido. Sin embargo, a raíz de la ruptura con Darien, las cosas se habían complicado, para terminar por quebrarse definitivamente a raíz de la propuesta de Mamoru. El dolor y la vergüenza le habían impedido volver a mirar a la cara a un Chiba.

—No lo entiendo —dijo ella—. ¿Por qué querría Mamoru que regresara a mi antiguo puesto? ¿Por qué ahora?

—¿Quién sabe lo que se le pasó al viejo por su retorcida cabeza antes de morir? Nos tiene a todos saltando al son de su música. Debe de estar riéndose de lo lindo desde su tumba —dijo Darien con amargura y rabia.

¿Qué había sucedido entre Darien y su padre? Siempre habían sido muy competitivos, pero no recordaba que Darien le hubiera odiado nunca.

—¿No puedes hacer nada para oponerte al testamento? —le preguntó Serena.

—Tengo a un equipo de abogados leyéndolo palabra por palabra en busca de algo a lo que aferrarme, pero no va a ser fácil. Lo que te propongo es pagarte diez mil dólares al mes, más comisiones.

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad?

—No.

La cifra era el doble de lo que había ganado en su último año en Empresas Chiba y tres veces su salario actual.

Después de abandonar Empresas Chiba, le había costado cuatro meses encontrar trabajo. No había sido fácil al carecer de referencias, algo que había preferido no pedir después de la forma en que había terminado todo, después del modo en que se había despedido, sin dar siquiera un aviso.

Cuando finalmente había encontrado trabajo, había cancelado todas sus cuentas, había dejado su apartamento y se había instalado en casa de su madre. Aunque su salario en su nuevo trabajo había sido muy inferior, lo había aceptado por la flexibilidad de horarios, algo que le había permitido gozar del tiempo necesario para cuidar de su madre y darle ánimos para superar la quimioterapia.

Sin embargo, todo había cambiado con la muerte de su madre. Había empezado a perder interés por el trabajo y su jefe, poco a poco, se había ido convirtiendo en un déspota cuya idea de horario flexible había empezado a ser tenerla trabajando a todas horas.

Había empezado a analizar sus posibilidades para cambiar de trabajo, pero trabajar de nuevo para Darien… Teniendo en cuenta cómo habían salido las cosas la primera vez, aceptar era una opción demasiado arriesgada. Aquel hombre ya le había roto el corazón una vez. Había que ser muy tonta para meterse de nuevo en la boca del lobo.

—Lo siento —dijo Serena—. No me interesa.

—Quince mil dólares al mes —dijo Darien mejorando su propuesta.

Serena le miró, casi ofendida por la escandalosa cifra que le estaba proponiendo. El trabajo de su madre como estilista no le había permitido llevar un tren de vida demasiado boyante, ni siquiera había podido contratar un seguro de vida. A su muerte, Serena, aparte de aquella casa, sólo había heredado deudas. Con el dinero que le estaba ofreciendo Darien podría pagar las facturas de la clínica que había tratado a su madre y que todavía estaban sin pagar, así como otras muchas deudas.

La tentación era muy grande. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Darien Chiba quien le hiciera aquella oferta?

—No se trata del dinero, Darien —dijo ella.

Darien agitó las manos, que tenía dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Mira, ya sé que no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo —dijo él—. Pero, al menos, hazlo por Hotaru y Endimion. No se merecen nada de esto. Pon tú el precio, Serena.

Serena le observó detenidamente. El sentido común le decía que debía rechazar la proposición. Sin embargo, una pequeña parte de su cabeza no hacía más que recordarle lo maravilloso que había sido el tiempo que habían pasado juntos. A su lado, se había sentido especial, importante, había vivido la mayor felicidad posible.

Durante cinco años, con todo lo que había pasado, no había sido capaz de reconciliarse con el pasado. El cáncer de su madre había dejado todo en un segundo plano, llenando toda su vida de una confusa mezcla de pesimismo y esperanza. Las necesidades de su madre le habían impedido pensar en sí misma, en sus decepciones, en su corazón roto y en los sueños que se habían partido por la mitad.

Tras luchar contra la enfermedad cuatro largos años, su madre se había hundido definitivamente. El dolor y la culpabilidad habían sido, desde entonces, sus únicos compañeros de viaje. El trabajo y las facturas, sus únicas ocupaciones.

Se había aferrado a lo que le había quedado como un náufrago a una tabla de salvación por miedo a que otra crisis le arrebatara lo poco que todavía tenía. La inercia nunca había sido una motivación que le hubiera gustado, pero había sido incapaz de afrontar el más mínimo cambio. No había otra forma de entender por qué había seguido trabajando en un lugar que odiaba, por qué había conservado las cosas de su madre, por qué no había movido la más mínima cosa de su sitio.

Serena miraba a Darien y se preguntaba si su presencia allí no sería la señal que había estado esperando para reaccionar. ¿Era una oportunidad para rehacer su vida?

Serena miró el retrato de su madre, que colgaba de la pared.

«Siempre hay que vivir sin arrepentirse de nada», le había dicho antes de morir. «Serena, prométeme que nunca lo harás. Prométemelo…».

Ver a su madre luchar con todas sus fuerzas contra el cáncer para sucumbir finalmente sin poder hacer nada, le había enseñado dos lecciones importantes. La primera era que uno nunca se debía culpar por las cosas que no había hecho en el pasado. La segunda, que había cosas por las que valía la pena luchar. Ella había fallado en ambas.

No había tenido el coraje suficiente para darlo todo por su madre, para alargar su vida, para salvarle la vida.

Por otra parte, había dejado escapar a Darien. No había luchado por él, por una relación con él. Había dejado que el miedo de Darien al compromiso matara la oportunidad de tener un futuro juntos.

Darien la estaba mirando sin inmutarse, sin dejar entrever la más mínima emoción en su rostro, pero ella sabía que, por mucho que lo hubiera negado, había sentido algo por ella en el pasado, algo más que deseo. De no haber sido así, nunca la habría tratado como lo había hecho, nunca habría detectado en sus ojos el dolor y la desesperación la mañana en que se habían separado. De no haber sido así, Darien nunca se habría sentido traicionado por ella.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, delante de ella, como si la vida le estuviera dando una segunda oportunidad.

¿Estaba dispuesta a intentarlo?

Podía fallar, podía volver a sufrir de nuevo como lo había hecho, pero ¿acaso no valía la pena intentarlo con todas sus fuerzas una vez más?

El problema era, ¿cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía conseguir algo así con un hombre que le tenía fobia al compromiso? ¿A un hombre que ya había huido de ella en el pasado, cómo podía hacerle ver que era posible que dos personas tuvieran una relación plena y ser felices?

Serena se dio la vuelta, incapaz de pensar con serenidad bajo la intensa mirada de Darien y, al ver el reflejo de él en el espejo, advirtió que la estaba mirando de arriba abajo. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo al sentir el deseo de él. Darien se dio cuenta de inmediato de que ella le estaba mirando a través del espejo, y regresó de nuevo a su aspecto neutro e insensible.

Pero ella ya tenía lo que necesitaba. Empezaría por lo que siempre había funcionado entre los dos, el sexo. A partir de ahí, podría construir lo que quería, y no volvería a cometer el error de confesarle sus sentimientos demasiado pronto.

Serena se sonrojó ante la idea de volver a acostarse con Darien. Paradójicamente, lo que estaba pensando proponerle era lo mismo que Mamoru le había propuesto a ella en su momento.

¿Aceptaría Darien la oferta que ella había rechazado en el pasado?

—Volveré a Empresas Chiba con dos condiciones —dijo ella dándose la vuelta para encararse a él.

—Las que quieras.

—En primer lugar, quiero una carta de recomendación tuya, por escrito y por anticipado —empezó Serena, que no quería volver a cometer el mismo error.

—Si te la doy, ¿qué te impedirá abandonar la empresa antes de un año? —preguntó él.

—Mi palabra.

—Hecho —dijo él, aunque dubitativo—. ¿Cuál es la segunda condición?

Serena se mordió el labio inferior, respiró profundamente y se armó de valor.

—Tú. Te deseo a ti. Te quiero en mi vida, en mi cama. Sólo para mí. Durante un año.

Darien retrocedió como si le hubieran golpeado en la cara.

—Eso no forma parte de la negociación —dijo él.

Serena intentó ocultar su inseguridad.

—En ese caso, no puedo ayudarte —afirmó ella.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Intentas todavía que te regale un anillo? Te lo dije en su momento y te lo vuelvo a repetir, no me gustan los compromisos.

No, no le gustaban, y ella nunca conseguiría nada si no derribaba los muros que Darien había erigido a su alrededor. Durante el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, no había pasado una sola noche entera con ella, ni siquiera había conocido a su madre. Si deseaba conseguir lo que quería, tenía que encontrar la manera de introducirse en sus defensas y convertirse en parte de su vida. Pero debía andar con cuidado. Darien se revolvería en cuanto sospechara lo más mínimo.

—No te estoy pidiendo algo que dure toda la vida —dijo ella fingiendo una seguridad que no sentía—. Sólo doce meses. ¿Te crees tan irresistible que todas las mujeres quieren casarse contigo? Los dos sabemos que este trabajo va a ser duro, que vamos a tener que pasar muchas horas juntos. Yo no tengo demasiada vida social, por no hablar del sexo. ¿Qué daño puede hacernos? Entre nosotros, el sexo siempre funcionó.

Los ojos de Darien brillaron durante un instante fugaz.

No lo había olvidado.

Serena sintió esperanzas para seguir insistiendo.

—¿Cuándo empezamos?

o.o.o.o.o.o

**P.O.V DARIEN**

¿Qué hombre en su sano juicio podía rechazar tener relaciones sexuales con una mujer tan atractiva como ella?

Tenía que ser él.

—No puedo darte lo que quieres —dijo él.

Serena se pasó la mano por el pelo, y Darien recordó con un estremecimiento el tacto de los cabellos de ella en su piel. No podía negarlo. Estaba más atractiva que nunca.

—¿Sexo? —preguntó ella.

—Amor —respondió él, aunque le costó pronunciar la palabra.

Su familia siempre había dicho que era una copia exacta de su padre. Había aprendido de la forma más dura posible a no permitirse el lujo de abandonarse a un sentimiento como ése.

Había visto cómo su padre había destruido a su madre hasta llevarla a quitarse la vida. Él mismo había hecho lo mismo al abandonar a su novia del instituto al terminar los estudios con la excusa de ser libre para poder experimentar en la universidad. Había sido un egoísta cruel. Esmeralda se había tomado aquella misma noche un bote de somníferos. Afortunadamente, había tenido más suerte que su madre. Alguien la había encontrado y había llamado a urgencias antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—De modo que sigues pensando en lo que te dije aquella noche, ¿verdad? —le preguntó mirándole fijamente con sus ojos azul cobalto—. Me precipité. Si aceptas mi proposición, podré disculparme y explicarte que fue una equivocación, el calor del momento…

—¿El calor del momento? Me dijiste que me querías, que querías casarte conmigo y tener hijos. Creo recordar que hasta me dijiste los nombres que te gustaría ponerles.

Después de decir aquello, Darien se había levantado y se había ido para protegerla de amar a un Chiba. Había temido por ella durante las tres semanas siguientes, hasta encontrarla saliendo de la habitación de su padre de madrugada.

Serena Tsukino le había tomado por tonto y él se había quedado prendado de ella.

Nunca más volvería a suceder.

—Sí, lo siento, exageré demasiado —dijo ella—. Es que… bueno, eres muy bueno en la cama.

Serena le miró ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

—Podríamos vivir aquí o en tu apartamento. Los dos están a la misma distancia de la oficina.

—No voy a jugar a vivir contigo —dijo él.

—Entonces, esta conversación ha terminado. Te acompaño a la salida.

Darien la tomó de la mano al pasar ella a su lado y sintió la furiosa electricidad que siempre había experimentado a su lado, desde el día que Serena había entrado a trabajar como secretaría de su padre. Había luchado contra sus impulsos durante siete largos meses, hasta que había cedido a la tentación. Le había costado un mes hacer que aceptara salir con él y otro más llevársela a la cama.

—Ya no tengo mi antiguo apartamento —dijo él—. Ahora vivo en California.

—No sabía que te habías mudado —dijo ella sorprendida.

—¿Cómo puede ser que no lo sepas? Mi huida debió de causar un terremoto. Mi padre debió de ponerse de los nervios al enterarse que había aceptado trabajar para West Coast, su principal competidor.

—No lo supe porque nunca volví a la oficina después… después de aquella noche.

—Querrás decir la mañana en que te descubrí saliendo de la habitación de mi padre.

—Sí —dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Aquel mismo día había mandado a su padre al diablo por intentar hacerle la vida imposible, por intentar destruirle. Aquéllas habían sido las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Mamoru Chiba.

—¿Por qué te fuiste? —preguntó él—. ¿Mi padre se negó también a casarse contigo?

—Utilizando tus propias palabras, esa propuesta nunca estuvo sobre la mesa —dijo ella—. Ahora, deberías irte.

Darien no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera irse de allí lo más rápidamente posible. Las condiciones de Serena eran absurdas. ¿Estaba dispuesto a aceptarlas?

Sin embargo, no tenía otra opción. Pensó en Hotaru y en Endimion, y comprendió que no tenía otra salida. No podía volver a abandonar a sus hermanos.

—No tendrás nada de mí aparte del sexo —dijo él—. No te daré regalos, no te haré promesas y no me casaré contigo. Y, desde luego, no tendremos hijos.

Serena suspiró profundamente al ver que Darien había aceptado sus condiciones.

Él la miró mientras el deseo le consumía. Un deseo obsesivo de tocarla.

Cinco años atrás, Serena había estado a punto de hacerle renunciar a su promesa de no comprometerse con nadie.

No volvería a cometer el mismo error.

No podía confiar en ella, y él siempre sería el hijo de su padre, un hombre egoísta incapaz de ser leal, de ser fiel.

Un hombre que era capaz de romperle el corazón a una mujer sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Si vas a pagarme quince mil dólares al mes, no necesito nada más de ti —dijo ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Necesito dos semanas para arreglar las cosas. Volveré el día dieciséis y el año empezará a contar.

Darien sólo deseaba no tener que lamentarlo.

* * *

><p>NA:

Hola mis queridos lectores, espero que este capítulo haya sido de su total agrado tal y como fue para mi adaptarlo. Ya saben, cualquier duda, inquietud, sugerencia o demas, dejen review.

Nos leemos pronto

Sarita Li


	3. Chapter 2

Una historia que pertenece a Emilie Rose, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Dos<strong>

—No me hagas perder el tiempo.

Al oír la voz de su hermano, Darien dejó su ordenador portátil sobre el escritorio de su padre y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta.

Había esperado que su hermano estuviera satisfecho por su decisión, pero parecía dispuesto a buscar pelea en su primer día.

—¿Disculpa?

—No te instales aquí si no te vas a quedar todo el año. Si vamos a perder Empresas Chiba, es mejor que sea lo antes posible, así será menos doloroso. Hotaru va a tener que pasarse un año entero en Dallas sin hacer nada. No le hagas pasar por eso si tienes pensado abandonar.

El testamento de su padre exigía que Hotaru alquilara un apartamento y estuviera un año desempleada. Podía volverse loca allí sola, sin nada con qué distraerse, sin nada que la ayudara a no pensar en el marido y en el hijo que había perdido.

Era una muestra más del sadismo del viejo.

—Endimion, he dejado un empleo que me gustaba y he puesto a la venta mi apartamento. No voy a echarme atrás. Voy a estar aquí hasta el final. Si perdemos Empresas Chiba, no será por mi culpa, te lo aseguro.

—¿Por qué ahora? —preguntó Endimion escéptico.

—Porque esta vez me niego a que vuelva a salirse con la suya —respondió Darien.

Pero su hermano seguía sin estar convencido.

Darien se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón y sacó una pequeña navaja plegable. El filo brilló bajo los rayos del sol. Darien lo pasó por su dedo pulgar, haciéndose un corte.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo? —preguntó Endimion.

—¿Quieres que lo firme con sangre?

—No digas tonterías, ya no somos niños. La sangre no demuestra nada. Esto es un negocio. Un negocio que mueve millones de dólares, por si lo has olvidado.

Quedaba claro que no iba a poder borrar cinco años de silencio recurriendo al viejo pacto que habían practicado de pequeños.

—No lo he olvidado.

Darien dejó la navaja sobre el escritorio y miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que le ayudara a contener la sangre que emanaba de la herida. Entonces, algo captó su atención.

Serena estaba en la puerta, con un vestido amarillo claro y el pelo recogido en un moño. Era un estilo clásico, pero en ella seguía resultando tremendamente atractivo.

—Iré a por el botiquín de primeros auxilios —dijo Serena mirando la navaja y después la herida del dedo de Darien.

Endimion se quedó mirándola hasta que se hubo ido.

—¿Fue ella la razón de que salieras huyendo?

—Estoy seguro de que papá te dio su propia versión de lo sucedido.

—No dijo nada, por eso te lo estoy preguntando.

Darien ocultó su sorpresa. A su padre siempre le había gustado alardear de sus victorias.

—Me fui porque su competencia conmigo llegó demasiado lejos —dijo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Darien le clavó la mirada. Acostarse con una empleada había sido siempre algo prohibido. Él lo había sabido perfectamente, por eso no podía explicarse por qué no había sido capaz de resistirse a Serena.

—¿Qué quieres exactamente, Endimion? ¿Garantías? Te las daré. Te prometo que estaré aquí un año entero.

—¿Por qué habría de creerte? Hace cinco años te fuiste sin decir nada. Un día estabas aquí, y al siguiente desapareciste y no hubo manera de comunicarse contigo. Por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera sabíamos si estabas vivo o muerto. Incluso hubo rumores de que te habías fugado con Serena.

Al parecer, los que habían difundido esos rumores no se habían enterado de que Serena había estado viéndose con él y con su padre al mismo tiempo.

—Deberías hacer caso omiso a ese tipo de cosas —dijo él.

—Vamos, Darien… Tú y serena desaparecisteis el mismo día.

Serena emitió un gemido ahogado desde la puerta, señal de que lo había oído. Miró a Darien en busca de algún gesto que confirmara las palabras de Endimion.

Aquello significaba que no había mentido. Serena no había sabido, en su momento, que había dejado Empresas Chiba.

—Yo… Tengo el botiquín. ¿Me dejas ver la herida? —preguntó ella al ser incapaz de percibir nada en su rostro.

Entró en el despacho y dejó el botiquín sobre la mesa.

Darien maldijo para sí por haber sido tan ingenuo. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a pensar que podría regresar después de tanto tiempo y recuperar la relación con sus hermanos como si nada hubiera pasado? Él tenía más culpa que nadie. Había alimentado la distancia y el silencio durante demasiados años. Ahora sólo tenía lo que se merecía, resentimiento.

Darien extendió su mano hacia Serena y descubrió que, a pesar de todo, algunas cosas no habían cambiado. A pesar de saber que era una mentirosa, una mujer en la que no podía confiar, la sangre se agitaba en sus venas al sentir su piel contra la suya. Cuando ella se inclinó sobre él para curarle la herida, casi agradeció el olor a alcohol, ya que enmascaró por unos instantes su penetrante fragancia.

—¿Debo decirle al servicio que te prepare tu antigua habitación? —le preguntó Endimion.

El acuerdo al que había llegado con Serena podía disparar los cuchicheos. ¿Era ése el plan de Serena? ¿Pensaba utilizar los rumores para presionarle y conseguir de él un compromiso a largo plazo? Si era así, iba a llevarse una desilusión.

—Ya tengo un sitio donde quedarme —dijo Darien mirando a Serena y después a su hermano—. Además, tú ya estás acompañado.

La parte que le había tocado a Endimion en el testamento había sido hacer de padre de uno de los hijos que había tenido Mamoru en una de sus múltiples relaciones amorosas. Darien no había sabido de su existencia hasta la reunión con Richards, el abogado de su padre. El chico y su tutora se habían mudado a la mansión de los Chiba. Darien todavía no le conocía, pero daba gracias porque el pequeño no tuviera que crecer bajo la sombra de Mamoru Chiba.

Serena vendó con eficacia el dedo de Darien y guardó todo de nuevo en el botiquín sin decir nada sobre el acuerdo al que había llegado con Darien.

—El departamento de recursos humanos ha preseleccionado a un candidato para el puesto de director de nuevos servicios —comentó Serena—. ¿Quién de los dos va a mantener con él la entrevista final?

—Dile que vaya a la sala de conferencias —respondió Darien, y miró a Endimion—. Reúnete conmigo allí en cinco minutos. Tú sabes mejor que nadie cuáles eran las responsabilidades de Hotaru y sabrás evaluar si es el candidato idóneo. Pero quiero estar presente. Sería interesante que el director de operaciones acudiera también.

—Ya no tenemos director de operaciones —apuntó Endimion—. Papá eliminó ese puesto cuando te fuiste.

Darien recapacitó brevemente sobre el comentario de su hermano, pero decidió dejarlo para otro momento.

—Entonces dirigiremos la reunión entre los dos —dijo Darien—. Como un equipo.

Endimion le miró unos segundos sin reaccionar, y Darien volvió a odiar a su padre por ponerle en aquella situación. Como segundo a bordo, Endimion debía haber sido el elegido para ocupar la máxima responsabilidad.

Finalmente, Endimion abandonó el despacho y Darien se quedó solo con Serena.

—Gracias —dijo él refiriéndose al vendaje.

—De nada —repuso ella—. Darien, ¿te fuiste por mí?

El tono de su voz le apuñaló por la espalda inesperadamente. Darien la miró a los ojos ocultando sus emociones.

—Sólo fuiste la gota que colmó el vaso —dijo él—. Mi padre y tú estabais hechos el uno para el otro.

—Pero yo…

—¿Qué? —preguntó él sin darle opción a formular la cuestión.

—Nada —contestó ella bajando la cabeza.

—Bien, porque me gustaría dar el pasado por cerrado, ¿entendido?

—Sí, señor —respondió ella obediente—. ¿Algo más?

Darien observó el que había sido siempre el despacho de su padre. Siempre había odiado aquel lugar, con su moderno diseño de cristal, sus suelos de mármol y sus ventanales con vistas a Biscayne Bay. Era más una demostración de poder que un lugar de trabajo.

—Quiero muebles nuevos —dijo Darien—. Estos no valen para nada, no sirven para nada. Quiero una silla decente, una alfombra y un sofá confortable para que mis clientes puedan sentarse cómodamente. Dile al departamento de informática que quiero tener acceso a la red corporativa desde mi ordenador portátil. Puede que a mi padre no le gustaran los ordenadores, pero yo no puedo hacer nada sin ellos.

—Sí, señor —dijo Serena.

—Quiero copias de los comunicados de prensa de los últimos cinco años, un informe actualizado del estado financiero de la empresa y un organigrama donde estén reflejados cada uno de nuestros empleados y sus puestos. Por ahora, eso es todo.

Serena asintió, pero no se movió.

—¿Quieres algo más? —le preguntó él.

—¿Cuándo vas a mudarte? —preguntó ella.

—Esta misma noche —respondió a regañadientes, aunque sediento de poder obtener placer de ella—. Quiero mi propio dormitorio.

—Pero…

—He accedido a acostarme contigo, pero no quiero dormir a tu lado, ni abrazarte después de hacerlo ni fingir que somos una pareja feliz. Voy a vivir bajo el mismo techo que tú porque no me has dejado otra opción. Nunca lo olvides.

Serena palideció, pero asintió de nuevo y abandonó el despacho pensando que iba a ser imposible hacer cambiar de opinión a Darien.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Cuando Serena entró en la cafetería de la empresa, se hizo el silencio. Todos se volvieron hacia ella y se encontró siendo el centro de atención.

Poco a poco, las conversaciones renacieron mientras ella miraba a su alrededor, reconociendo algunas caras conocidas entre todos los rostros nuevos que poblaban aquel lugar.

«Tú y Serena desaparecisteis el mismo día», recordó las palabras de Endimion.

Después de abandonarlo todo, había buscado deliberadamente un trabajo que no tuviera nada que ver con el mercado de las agencias de viajes. No había vuelto a leer la más mínima noticia relacionada con ello. Por eso no se había enterado de la huida de Darien ni de la muerte de Mamoru. Después de cinco años, Darien y ella habían regresado a Empresas Chiba el mismo día. Las habladurías debían de estar recorriendo toda la compañía, sobre todo si alguien había sabido algo del acuerdo al que habían llegado.

Aquél era un aspecto que no había tenido en cuenta. ¿Había cometido un error al forzar las cosas?

Serena negó con la cabeza como si estuviera hablando consigo misma. Durante los meses que había pasado con él, Darien le había hecho sentir una mujer especial, aunque no hubiera sido capaz de comprometerse. Desde entonces, había pasado la vida sola. Y estaba empezando a cansarse. Quería volver a sentirse viva.

La única esperanza real que le quedaba era que aquellos viejos sentimientos todavía perduraran. La excitación que experimentaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él demostraba que, al menos por su parte, era así. Aquella mañana había sido la primera en mucho tiempo que se había despertado con entusiasmo, en lugar de con la amargura habitual.

Cruzó la cafetería y fue directamente al comedor. Empresas Chiba siempre se había preocupado de que la dieta de sus empleados fuera de primera calidad. A pesar de lo que casi todos habían pensado siempre, Serena siempre había considerado a Mamoru Chiba como un buen jefe. Le había dado el cariño y el afecto que nunca había recibido de su padre. Al enterarse de que a su madre le habían diagnosticado un cáncer, la única reacción que había tenido había sido acudir a él. Mamoru le había ofrecido una solución, permitirle que se encargara de todo a cambio de poder acostarse con ella.

Serena recordó lo solo que se había sentido Mamoru durante mucho tiempo y lo bien que trabajaban juntos. Elegirla a ella para ser su compañera había sido una elección lógica, y ella había necesitado su apoyo económico.

Sin embargo, al final, sus sentimientos hacia Darien le habían impedido aceptar su propuesta. Desde entonces, se había odiado por ello, por no haber sido capaz de anteponer las necesidades de su madre a las suyas.

En ese momento, se hizo otra vez el silencio en la cafetería. Serena se volvió hacia la puerta y vio a Darien. La gente los observaba expectante, como si estuviera asistiendo a un apasionante partido de tenis.

Darien la vio y avanzó hacia ella. Serena ya no tenía ganas de comer, pero disimuló sirviéndose una ensalada mientras sentía cómo Darien avanzaba hacia ella.

—Se han llevado el escritorio —dijo él acercándose a ella, más cerca de lo que recomendaba cualquier protocolo.

—Ordené que se llevaran todo mientras tú tenías las entrevistas —dijo ella apartándose un poco para acallar los murmullos generalizados—. A las dos de la tarde tendrás el nuevo mobiliario instalado. El departamento de informática ya ha realizado las configuraciones necesarias para que tengas acceso total a la red.

—Bien.

—¿Bien? —replicó ella dejando que sus emociones salieran sin censura alguna—. ¿Me he matado toda la mañana para que tuvieras cuanto antes todo lo que necesitabas y lo único que sabes decir es «bien»?

Según su madre, Serena siempre había tenido una tendencia acusada a evitar los problemas y las confrontaciones. Sin embargo, ya no era la misma chica ingenua de antes, la chica que tantas veces se había sentido intimidada al ser llevada a la suite de los ejecutivos en la planta superior. Lidiar con la enfermedad de su madre y con los médicos que la habían atendido le había hecho cambiar.

—Muchas gracias por ser tan eficiente —dijo Darien con una voz llena de sarcasmo.

Serena prefirió no decir nada.

Cuando llegaron a la caja registradora, Darien sacó su tarjeta.

—Carga todo aquí —dijo.

—No tienes por qué pagar mi comida —protestó ella.

—Pero lo estoy haciendo. Acéptalo.

La cajera tomó la tarjeta sin decir nada.

Darien siguió a Serena hasta una mesa vacía y se sentó a su lado, muy cerca de ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella.

—Esto es lo que tú querías, ¿no? Que todos nos vieran juntos. ¿Te dolió en tu orgullo cuando te abandoné, Serena?

Le miró a los ojos e intentó encontrar en su rostro algún rastro del hombre del que se había enamorado, pero no encontró nada. ¿Era posible que hubiera cambiado tanto? No podía creerlo. El Darien que había conocido entonces nunca había estado bajo tanta presión como en ese momento. Acababa de perder a su padre, había tenido que cruzar todo el país y se había hecho cargo de una empresa enorme.

—Nadie supo nada sobre lo nuestro entonces, Darien, y nadie tiene por qué saberlo ahora.

—Mi padre sí lo sabía —replicó él—. Además, estoy seguro de que al departamento de recursos humanos le faltará tiempo para difundir a los cuatro vientos que estamos viviendo en el mismo sitio.

Serena no había pensado en eso tampoco.

—Tu padre siempre se las arreglaba para enterarse de todo —dijo ella.

—Porque tenía espías.

—Oh, por favor… Antes no eras tan melodramático. Mamoru no era tan malo. Cuando una persona hablaba, él escuchaba. Todo el mundo, excepto sus competidores, le quería.

—Eso es porque compraba el amor de todo el mundo.

—No es verdad. Le querían porque se preocupaba. Empresas Chiba es un ejemplo. Se encargó de contratar a los mejores cocineros para que sus empleados pudieran comer bien. Hizo construir un complejo infantil para los hijos de los empleados, además de un gimnasio para hacer deporte. ¿Cuántos podrían haberse permitido ir de vacaciones en un crucero? Gracias a él, pudieron hacerlo.

Serena desenrolló la servilleta y se preparó para comer, a pesar de haber perdido el apetito.

—La forma de pensar de tu padre era una combinación entre trabajo duro, vida familiar y tiempo libre. Se ganaba la confianza de sus empleados, por eso a todo el mundo le gustaba trabajar para él.

—Veo que te tenía completamente engañada —dijo él—. Mi padre nunca hizo nada que le saliera verdaderamente del corazón. Siempre había un motivo para todo, un motivo y un precio. Para tu información, es mucho más barato contratar todos los servicios que has comentado y mantener alta la moral de la gente que tener planes de formación que sean capaces de elevar el conocimiento y la preparación de los empleados, por ejemplo.

—Te has convertido en un cínico.

—Cínico no, realista. He sido presidente de Wayfarer Cruise Lines durante cinco años, sé de lo que estoy hablando. Además, conocía a mi padre mucho mejor que tú.

Serena reflexionó unos instantes. Si Darien tenía razón, si Mamoru siempre tenía un motivo oculto para beneficiarse personalmente de todas sus acciones, debía reconsiderar la propuesta que le había hecho la mañana en que Darien la había visto salir de su dormitorio. Darien había afirmado que su padre había utilizado la ocasión para ganar otra batalla en su guerra personal contra él.

Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía aceptar aquella teoría. Eso significaría tener que aceptar que había juzgado mal al hombre con el que tanto tiempo había trabajado, un hombre al que había respetado y admirado. Su proposición le había extrañado, pero siempre había pensado que lo había hecho llevado por un sincero sentimiento de protección.

Sin embargo, una parte de ella quería creer a Darien. Porque, de esa manera, le sería más fácil aceptar la negativa que le había dado a Mamoru, el haberse negado a ser su amante por encima de las necesidades financieras de su madre.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—Aquí está tu habitación.

Darien entró en la habitación que le indicaba Serena y dejó sus maletas. Era un dormitorio espacioso con una cama grande. No estaba mal. Era mejor que la habitación de un hotel, aunque no podía compararse con su lujoso apartamento.

—Es la habitación más grande de la casa. Puedes decorarla a tu gusto, si quieres. Mi madre y yo vivimos demasiado tiempo solas en esta casa, todo es muy femenino.

No esperaba estar allí tanto tiempo como para preocuparse por ese asunto. Tenía la esperanza de que Serena se diera cuenta de que no iba a acceder a ninguna de sus peticiones.

—¿Y tu padre?

—Se fue cuando tenía siete años.

—Nunca me lo dijiste —dijo él sorprendido.

—No quería aburrirte con mis problemas. Además, nunca pareciste muy interesado en saber nada sobre mi familia.

La relación que había tenido con ella se había basado sobre todo en las relaciones sexuales. Por otro lado, siempre había tratado de no revelarle demasiada información, ya que trabajaba para su padre.

—¿Tus padres se divorciaron? —preguntó Darien.

—Es difícil divorciarse de un hombre que está ausente —respondió ella.

—¿Está muerto?

—No lo sé. Cuando digo que se fue, quiero decir que nunca más supe nada de él. Una mañana dejó el trabajo y nunca volvió a dar señales de vida. Mi madre y yo nos mudamos a esta casa con mis abuelos. Aquí es donde vivía mi madre la época en que conoció a mi padre.

Darien sintió una intensa empatía hacia ella, pero la reprimió. ¿Estaba Serena diciéndole la verdad, o sólo era una manera de conmoverle? Ya no sabía qué creer. Había confiado en ella durante mucho tiempo, y le había traicionado.

—Vinimos aquí porque mi madre quería que él pudiera encontrarnos si regresaba —dijo Serena.

—¿Pensó durante tantos años que él volvería?

—Si le hubiera pasado algo, o hubiera sufrido de amnesia, tal vez sí.

—¿Y tú lo creíste?

—No lo sé. Mi madre siempre me pidió que tuviera la casa limpia y preparada, por si acaso.

—¿Dónde está el baño? —preguntó él.

—Allí —contestó ella señalando con el dedo.

—¿Hay alguna conexión a Internet?

—Te puedes conectar de forma inalámbrica desde cualquier sitio de la casa. Durante los últimos años, mi madre no estaba bien. Necesitaba poder trabajar desde aquí para poder ocuparme de ella.

La conversación se estaba poniendo demasiado emotiva, y Darien decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿Dónde está tu habitación?

—Al otro lado de la casa.

—¿Me la enseñas?

Serena se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar delante de él. Darien observó que estaba más delgada que cinco años antes. Le habían gustado mucho sus curvas voluptuosas, pero aquella delgadez también tenía su atractivo. En cualquier caso, no estaba dispuesto a morder el anzuelo. No quería desearla. Aquello era un trabajo, nada más.

Había tenido trabajos peores. No en vano, su padre se había encargado de que aprendiera el oficio desde abajo. Al contrario que el resto de sus hermanos, él había tenido que trabajar durante meses en un barco, durmiendo en un mísero camarote.

La habitación de Serena también era grande, y estaba ocupada por una cama con dosel.

Se detuvo en la entrada, delante de ella.

Serena le miró.

Aquélla era una situación como cualquier otra para empezar con aquella representación.

Darien la tomó de la cintura y la besó. El primer contacto con los labios de ella fue cálido y suave. Reconoció el antiguo olor de su cuerpo, su forma de rodearle con los brazos, el deseo que había compartido con ella.

Introdujo su lengua en la boca de ella, jugó en su interior unos segundos y se apartó considerando que era un buen comienzo.

Serena se quedó en sus brazos unos instantes.

¿Qué quería de él? Ella había afirmado que sólo se trataba de sexo, y él había accedido bajo esa premisa. Nada más y nada menos.

Darien se quitó la corbata y empezó a desabrocharse la camisa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó ella.

—Lo que tú quieres. ¿No estoy aquí para esto?

—Creo que deberíamos esperar.

—¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta después de la cena?

—Hasta que… hasta que nos hayamos instalado un poco —dijo ella insegura.

—Serena, este trato ha sido idea tuya, no mía —dijo él acercándose a ella—. Estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi parte.

—Si hubiera querido mantener relaciones sexuales con un extraño, me habría dado una vuelta por la playa.

La idea de que Serena se acostara con otro le hacía hervir la sangre. Sin embargo, era obvio que debía de haber tenido muchas relaciones. Su padre entre ellas.

—Pero no somos extraños, ¿verdad?

—Iré a hacer la cena —dijo ella.

Pero él se puso delante, bloqueando la salida del dormitorio.

—¿Qué quieres que sea entonces? ¿Un gigoló? ¿Quieres que obedezca tus órdenes como si fuera un perro o algo así?

—Esperaba que el deseo fuera algo mutuo, como era antes —dijo ella cerrando los ojos brevemente, como si estuviera recordando.

—¿A cuándo te refieres? ¿A cuando te acostaste con mi padre?

—Ya te he dicho que yo nunca me acosté con él —respondió ofendida.

—Pareces olvidar que te vi saliendo de su habitación. Tenías el pelo revuelto, el maquillaje corrido y el cuello enrojecido.

—Cree lo que te dé la gana —suspiró ella.

Su vulnerabilidad estuvo a punto de hacerle dudar. Serena se llevó la mano a la cabeza para arreglarse el pelo. Estaba temblando.

—Darien, antes solíamos llevarnos bien —dijo ella—. ¿No te gustaría tener eso otra vez?

¿Le estaba pidiendo que volviera a comportarse como un estúpido?

Eso nunca.

Dada la relación que habían tenido y el historial de los Chiba con las mujeres, dejarla había sido su única alternativa.

—No quiero volver a cometer los mismos errores —dijo él.

—Nunca he considerado que lo nuestro fuera un error.

¿A qué estaba jugando? Debía tenerla contenta para evitar el riesgo de que ella abandonara todo el trato y él y sus hermanos lo perdieran todo. No había empleado la palabra «amor» en ningún momento, pero parecía necesitar un mínimo de cariño antes de acostarse con él.

Si era seducción lo que quería, eso era lo que iba a tener.

Pero nada más.

No volvería a engañarle.

* * *

><p>NA: Hola a todas mis queridas lectoras, aquí reportandome con un nuevo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han dejado review (moon86, Miko Fleur, eniffer, karly15) y han colocado esta historia en sus alertas.

Respondiendo a la pregunta de karly15, la autora no especifico la edad de Darien, pero creo que Darien es un poco mayor que Serena. Muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

Ya saben, cualquier inquietud, duda, sugerencia u otra cosa, dejen review.

Nos leemos pronto

Sarita Li.


	4. Chapter 3

Una historia que pertenece a Emilie Rose, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo Tres<strong>

Serena no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber que Darien estaba detrás de ella. Y muy cerca.

Se había metido tanto en la lectura que no le había oído llegar después de que hubiera regresado de hacer las entrevistas que había planeado para aquel martes por la mañana.

Le puso la mano sobre el hombro. A pesar de estar sentada en una silla, Serena podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de él traspasando el respaldo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella respirando profundamente.

—Nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan cerca?

—Estoy leyendo por encima de tu hombro —respondió mientras su aliento resbalaba por el cuello de Serena, haciendo que un ligero cosquilleo se despertara en su interior.

—Te mandaré el enlace donde están todos los documentos corporativos para que los puedas leer siempre que quieras —ironizó ella.

—Leer de esta manera es mucho más divertido —replicó dando la vuelta a su escritorio y sonriendo.

Aquella manera de sonreír le incomodaba. La había visto la noche anterior, después de que la hubiera besado. Era una sonrisa falsa, fría, calculada. De haber visto el menor rastro de pasión en el beso que le había dado, habría hecho el amor con él la noche anterior. Pero no había sido así, y no había querido dar ningún paso. Quería que Darien hiciera el amor con ella porque la deseara, no porque se sintiera obligado a hacerlo.

De no ser por los efímeros destellos de luz que de vez en cuando percibía en sus ojos azules, destellos que incluso parecían iluminar sus cabellos oscuros, Serena habría llegado a pensar que, a Darien, la idea de hacer el amor con ella le repugnaba tanto como a ella hacerlo con su padre.

—Darien, si no tienes nada que hacer, podrías ir a tu despacho y escribir mi carta de recomendación —dijo ella.

—Ya está escrita.

—Quiero una copia.

Darien sonrió y entró en su despacho por la puerta que comunicaba ambos cuartos. Serena se recostó en la silla para liberar la tensión que sentía. Darien había cambiado. Cinco años antes, siempre había sido escrupulosamente profesional en el trabajo e intensamente atento con ella fuera de la oficina. Ahora, en cambio, estaba mezclándolo todo, y ella no sabía cómo tomárselo.

Comprobó la agenda. Darien tenía diez minutos libres antes de su siguiente entrevista. La marcha de Hotaru de la empresa para cumplir su parte del testamento había obligado a Darien y a Endimion a encontrar un sustituto cuanto antes. Ninguno de los candidatos que habían conocido hasta la fecha les había convencido.

Serena intentó concentrarse de nuevo en su ordenador. Darien le había pedido que investigara en la información disponible para hacerse una idea objetiva de los hechos importantes que habían sucedido en Empresas Chiba en aquellos cinco largos años. Serena había recurrido a los recortes de prensa archivados en la base de datos corporativa, pero lo que estaba encontrando no era lo que había esperado.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Darien entrando de nuevo.

—Tu marcha de la empresa hace cinco años, al igual que la mía, no se anunció en los boletines en todo el año siguiente. Es muy extraño. Cuando alguien abandona la compañía, siempre se hace una reseña comentando sus años de servicio y el trabajo que ha desarrollado. El único caso en que no se hace es cuando el empleado ha sido despedido. No me gustaría que los empleados llegaran a la conclusión de que fui despedida. Y a ti tampoco debería hacerte mucha ilusión. Es algo importante a tener en cuenta, si quieres ganarte su confianza.

—A mi padre nunca le gustó dar explicaciones ni poner excusas —dijo Darien poniendo una carta sobre la mesa y firmándola.

Serena la leyó rápidamente.

—La fecha es de dentro de un año —protestó.

—¿Crees que soy tonto? ¿Esperabas que te lo pusiera en bandeja para que te pudieras ir cuando te diera la gana? Si lo haces, perderemos todo.

—Te di mi palabra —respondió ella—. He firmado el contrato. ¿Qué más necesitas?

—Necesito proteger mis intereses. En este caso, tengo que preocuparme también de Endimion y Hotaru —dijo sentándose sobre la mesa—. Quiero que organices una pequeña fiesta para todos los directivos para finales de semana. Tú serás mi acompañante.

—¿Crees que es buena idea aparecer juntos tan abiertamente?

—Necesito una acompañante, y tú eres la que has insistido en la exclusividad de nuestro acuerdo.

Así había sido. En ocasiones, también había hecho el mismo trabajo para su padre. ¿Había sido ésa la razón de que Mamoru hubiera llegado a la conclusión de que podría estar dispuesta a aceptar su proposición?

—¿Dónde quieres que sea? ¿En la mansión Chiba?

—En cualquier sitio menos ahí —respondió él.

—Tu padre siempre…

—Yo no soy mi padre. No necesito pavonearme delante de la gente enseñándoles todas mis posesiones ni acudir del brazo de una mujer a la que doblo la edad para sentirme más hombre. Y nunca me dejaré llevar por una cara bonita o un sexo espectacular. Recuérdalo.

—¿Estás siendo deliberadamente ofensivo para que rompa el acuerdo? —preguntó ella.

Darien extendió la mano y le acarició la barbilla. A Serena se le aceleró el pulso.

—Serena, ¿por qué habría de hacer eso cuando, como tú misma has dicho, el sexo entre nosotros es tan bueno?

Estaba consiguiendo excitarla, pero ya no era la chica ingenua que había sido cinco años antes. ¿A qué estaba jugando? Primero se había negado en redondo a ser su amante. Después había aceptado a regañadientes. Y ahora estaba intentando seducirla. ¿Qué se proponía?

No había la más mínima pasión en sus ojos. A pesar de sus palabras, estaba frío, distante. Tenía el mismo gesto que la mañana en que había salido de su cama y la había abandonado para siempre.

No quería tener ninguna relación íntima con un hombre así.

—Esta noche vamos a salir a cenar —dijo él consultando el reloj—. Si quieres ponerme de buen humor, ponte algo sexy.

Y, sin decir nada más, salió de su despacho.

Serena se quedó mirando la puerta, furiosa.

¿Ponerle de buen humor?

Si eso era lo que quería, eso era lo que iba a tener. No descansaría hasta haber destruido en mil pedazos el muro de hielo que Darien había erigido a su alrededor y haber recuperado al hombre que le había hecho vivir los mejores momentos de su vida.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

En cuanto vio los ojos de Darien, Serena supo que la decisión de jugar sucio había sido la correcta. Mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente, sintió como si la sangre le hirviera en miles de burbujas de excitación.

—¿Te resulta familiar? —le preguntó.

—¿Esperas que recuerde cada uno de tus vestidos? —respondió él.

Por supuesto que lo recordaba. Había valido la pena esperar una hora a que Serena se vistiera.

—Es el mismo vestido que llevaba la noche en que hicimos el amor por primera vez —dijo ella.

Darien permaneció en silencio.

—He tenido que hacer algunos arreglos, porque, cuando aquel día llegamos a tu casa, lo rasgaste un poco.

Darien la miró de arriba abajo sintiendo una intensa excitación. Los pezones de Serena respondieron endureciéndose. ¿Se estaría él preguntando si llevaba sujetador debajo del vestido?

—¿Estás lista? —preguntó finalmente Darien.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Serena se sentía viva y entusiasmada. Al ver la forma en que la miraba, como si quisiera desnudarla allí mismo, se dijo que su plan para conseguir que se enamorara de ella todavía tenía posibilidades de llegar a buen término.

—Sí, estoy lista —respondió ella ocultando lo nerviosa que estaba—. ¿Y tú?

El deseo que Darien había sentido por ella no había muerto. Podía verlo en sus ojos. Su objetivo sería avivar las llamas de la pasión aunque se quemara en el intento.

Había subestimado a su oponente.

Así era como iba a tener que considerarla a partir de ese momento. Darien entró en la casa detrás de ella y decidió que tendría que conceder a Serena pequeñas victorias para poder vencer. De ese modo, nadie se sentiría completamente derrotado.

La luz de la luna entraba por las ventanas, tiñendo de un tono lechoso el rostro de Serena. Antes de que pudiera encender las luces, Darien la tomó de la mano y la atrajo hacia él.

Serena había estado provocándole toda la noche, empezando por el vestido que se había puesto, un vestido que resucitaba momentos excitantes del pasado. Después, durante la cena, había bailado con él de una forma tan sugerente que casi le había sido imposible caminar de regreso a la mesa.

Se le daba muy bien excitar a un hombre.

Había llegado el momento de recuperar el control de la situación. La tomó de la cintura y se acercó a ella. Estaba ardiendo.

—Darien…

No le dejó ni siquiera empezar la frase. La besó en el acto. No quería hablar. No quería que nada le distrajera de lo que tenía que hacer.

Sabía a la tarta que habían tomado de postre, al vino que habían pedido para acompañar la cena y a ella.

Era Serena.

Los recuerdos no se podían borrar fácilmente.

Serena puso las manos sobre su pecho intentando dar marcha atrás pero, al cabo de unos pocos segundos, se relajó y arqueó la espalda ligeramente, ofreciéndole sus senos.

Aquella mujer le había traicionado, pero Darien intentó no pensar en ello y concentrarse en su cuerpo. Le pasó las manos por la espalda deleitándose con el tacto de su piel y tocó sus senos sin dejar de besarla apasionadamente.

Serena hundió las manos bajo su traje, las metió dentro de su camisa y le arañó la espalda, incitándole. Incapaz de esperar más, le quitó la chaqueta.

En respuesta, Darien buscó a tientas la cremallera de su vestido y, con un sencillo movimiento, el elegante traje de noche cayó al suelo, dejando a Serena en bragas y con sus zapatos de tacón.

Al verla, al reconocer de nuevo su cuerpo, Darien creyó que un cóctel Molotov iba a explotarle dentro del cuerpo. A sus pulmones les faltaba aire.

Luchó contra el impulso de hacerla suya en aquel mismo momento. Con los años, se había convertido en una mujer todavía más atractiva.

Se llevó la mano a la corbata con la intención de quitársela.

—Déjame hacerlo a mí —le pidió ella.

Serana tomó la corbata y la desanudó lentamente. La tiró al suelo y continuó desabrochándole los botones de la camisa.

Cuando hubo llegado al último, la abrió y pegó su cuerpo al de él mientras le besaba el cuello. Darien estaba cada vez más excitado. Serena le quitó finalmente la camisa y Darien la tomó de la cintura.

Si no la llevaba a su habitación cuanto antes, iba a perder el control y cometer un gran error, hacerlo con ella sin preservativo. No podía correr ese riesgo, no podía atarse a una mujer de por vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomó en sus brazos y empezó a subir las escaleras mientras olía su perfume y el aroma de su cuerpo desnudo. Mientras tanto, ella le acariciaba la oreja con la lengua, provocándole.

Entró en la habitación de ella y la dejó junto a la cama.

—Preservativos —dijo él.

—En el cajón —respondió ella señalando con la cabeza.

Darien lo abrió, dejó la caja sobre la mesilla y abrió uno.

—Quítate las bragas, pero déjate puestos los zapatos —le ordenó.

Serena le miró con una sonrisa llena de sexualidad, y Darien recordó que le había dicho aquellas mismas palabras en el pasado, cinco años atrás, cuando se había dejado engañar por ella y había permitido que…

Se negó a pensar otra vez en lo mismo. No era el momento. No importaba si Serena se había acostado con uno o con cien hombres.

Serena se quitó las bragas lentamente, deslizándolas por sus largas piernas, mientras él la miraba con avidez.

Darien se llevó las manos a la cintura y empezó a quitarse el cinturón con las manos temblándole. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Se bajó los pantalones, se quitó la ropa interior y los echó a un lado.

Serena se acercó a él y recorrió su cuerpo delicadamente con las manos, tocó cada músculo de su pecho, descendiendo peligrosamente por su estómago hasta llegar a la cintura.

No podía más. La tomó en brazos y la tumbó en la cama. No podía dejar que ella se hiciera con el control de la situación. No podía olvidar por qué estaban allí.

«Esto es sólo un trabajo, sólo tienes que hacerlo», se dijo a sí mismo.

La besó en la boca con pasión y urgencia. Descendió por el cuello de ella poco a poco hasta llegar a los senos, que saboreó con deleite. Mientras tanto, bajó con las manos por el vientre de ella hasta llegar a sus piernas.

Estaba húmedo, y Serena no podía dejar de jadear. Introdujo un dedo y empezó a deslizarlo en el interior del cuerpo de ella con una facilidad y un conocimiento que creía haber perdido. Era como si nunca hubieran dejado de verse, como si se hubieran acostado el día anterior.

En pocos instantes, consiguió que Serena tuviera un orgasmo. Pero, sin darse cuenta, la excitación le había llevado hasta un abismo tan abrupto que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tener él también un orgasmo.

¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de llegar hasta ese punto sin necesidad de penetrarla? No le había sucedido nada parecido desde hacía mucho tiempo, desde los quince años. Serena siempre había tenido ese efecto en él, había conseguido hacerle perder el control sin apenas tocarle.

Al cabo de unos instantes, se recuperó, se puso otro preservativo y la poseyó de un golpe violento mientras sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer su espina dorsal.

«Serena es sólo un trabajo, sólo un trabajo, después podrás olvidarte de ella», pensó.

—Darien, no pares, por favor, no pares… —suplicó ella sujetándose con las manos a la espalda de él.

Darien aceleró el ritmo y, entonces, el cuerpo de Serena empezó a tener convulsiones hasta explotar de nuevo.

¿Había llegado al orgasmo también con su padre?

Aquel pensamiento consiguió enfriar su cuerpo como si le hubiera caído un iceberg encima. Luchó por apartar aquella imagen repulsiva de su cabeza mientras recuperaba el aliento. Salió de ella y se sentó en el borde de la cama con la cabeza hundida entre las manos.

Aquello no podía ser.

Cuando hubo recuperado el control de sí mismo, se volvió hacia Serena.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó.

—Sí —respondió ella con el rostro enrojecido y todavía jadeando—. Pero… —añadió acercándose a él.

—Entonces, buenas noches —dijo él levantándose de la cama antes de que ella pudiera tocarle.

—Pero, Darien, tú no…

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

No, no había llegado al orgasmo, pero había estado a punto.

A punto de olvidar por qué estaba allí.

Chantaje.

Mamoru Chiba.

Serena.

Había estado a punto de olvidar quién era él, qué se estaba jugando y cómo ella le había traicionado en el pasado.

Era un error que no podía volver a cometer.

* * *

><p>Notas:<p>

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, aquí esta un nuevo capítulo de esta maravillosa historia. Espero que les haya gustado y me comenten como les parece. Gracias a **karly15** (Espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y yo tambien me aprovecharía de Darien jajaja), **moon86** (Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado) y a **yesqui2000** (Ojalá que Darien si se de cuenta, antes de que sea demasiado tarde) por esos maravillosos reviews, a todas las personas que colocaron esta historia en alertas.

Ya saben, cualquier inquietud, duda, sugerencia, dejen review.

Nos leemos pronto

Sarita Li


	5. Chapter 4

Una historia que pertenece a Emilie Rose, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo Cuatro<strong>

¿Por qué la había dejado Darien a medias? Se había entregado a la pasión con ella ciegamente, de eso estaba segura. Había sentido su excitación, su deseo, los latidos acelerados de su corazón y el temblor de sus manos. Pero, de repente, había parado.

¿Había hecho algo que le hubiera sentado mal?

La estrategia de llegar hasta él teniendo relaciones sexuales había fallado. Sólo había conseguido alejarles todavía más. Para colmo, estaba hecha un lío. Darien le había dado exactamente lo que ella le había pedido, pero no estaba satisfecha, ni física ni emocionalmente.

En el pasado, Darien nunca se había comportado de aquella manera. Había exprimido hasta la última gota de pasión, a veces durante horas, hasta quedar exhausto. En aquella ocasión…

Serena se miró entonces en el espejo y se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a suceder. Había permitido que se fuera sin obtener la más mínima explicación.

¿Por qué?

Porque tenía miedo de lo que él pudiera decir.

Comprender lo cobarde que era sacudió sus ánimos. ¿Acaso no había aprendido de la forma más dura posible que la falta de valentía sólo conducía al arrepentimiento? ¿Acaso no se había prometido a sí misma no volver a cometer el mismo error? Si quería que aquella relación funcionara, debía encontrar la manera de ser valiente y preguntar el porqué de los problemas. No podía seguir evitando los conflictos.

Salió de su habitación dispuesta a enfrentarse a él, a hacerle todas las preguntas incómodas que fuera necesario. Sin embargo, enseguida se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba completamente en silencio. Darien no estaba.

Fue a su habitación, llamó a la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta. Al abrirla, vio que había hecho la cama. No había ropa tirada por el suelo ni objetos personales sobre la mesilla. Se sintió aliviada y, al mismo tiempo, decepcionada. Al igual que la mañana del día anterior, Darien se había ido antes de que saliera el sol para no tener que hablar con ella. ¿Iba a ser ésa su manera de no discutir, de huir de aquella situación?

Bajó las escaleras. El vestido que se había puesto la noche anterior, y que había dejado caer en el suelo, yacía sobre una mecedora. Darien debía de haberlo puesto ahí.

Entró en la cocina. Darien había vuelto a hacer lo mismo, no dejar el más mínimo rastro de su paso por allí. Se obligó a sí misma a tomar un yogur y beber un poco de zumo de naranja a pesar de que no tenía ganas. Sólo podía pensar en la conversación que iba a tener con él en cuanto llegara a la oficina.

El trayecto hasta las oficinas de Empresas Chiba fue más largo de lo esperado debido al tráfico, y Serena tuvo demasiado tiempo para pensar en todas las cosas que podían salir mal. Cuando llegó, estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

Al entrar en su despacho, oyó un rumor procedente del despacho adjunto, el de Darien. Dejó el bolso sobre la mesa, respiró profundamente para darse ánimos y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Hay ocho compañías distintas que operan bajo el nombre de Empresas Chiba —dijo él sin dejar de mirar su ordenador—. Siete de ellas arrojan beneficios. Quiero que saques un pasaje para dos personas en esa octava compañía. Quiero estar a bordo unos días y ver por mí mismo cuál es el problema.

—¿Para dos personas? —preguntó ella observando que había dos tazas de café sobre la mesa de Darien, señal de que llevaba allí algún tiempo.

—Son cruceros para parejas —respondió mirándola fríamente, como si la noche anterior no hubiera pasado nada, como si no hubiera significado nada para él—. Quiero ir contigo, y no quiero ningún trato especial. No quiero que nadie sepa quién soy.

La idea de pasar unos días en un crucero romántico con Darien le hacía muchísima ilusión, pero la actitud de él indicaba que lo que planeaba era un viaje de trabajo. Si el sexo no era capaz de romper las barreras que había erigido a su alrededor, ¿qué podría hacerlo?

—Si te parece bien, haré las reservas a mi nombre a través de una agencia de viajes —dijo ella—. Así nadie sabrá quién eres.

Darien asintió.

—Dame las fechas en cuanto las tengas —añadió él volviendo a concentrarse en su ordenador.

Dispuesta a tener con él la conversación que tenía planeada antes de que llegaran los empleados, Serena se acercó a él.

—Darien, sobre lo de anoche…

Darien alzó la vista de nuevo y la miró lentamente de arriba abajo, como si estuviera desnudándola, como si le estuviera quitando violentamente la chaqueta roja que se había puesto aquella mañana para darse ánimos.

—¿Qué quieres, Serena, que lo hagamos aquí mismo, en el sofá?

Se quedó paralizada por el intenso deseo que despertaron en ella las palabras de Darien. ¿Hablaba en serio? ¿Quería ella hacerlo? ¿Estaba realmente pensando en acceder cuando Darien estaba comportándose de una forma tan fría y distante? ¿Estaba tan desesperada?

—Endimion vendrá en cinco minutos —dijo Darien mirando el reloj—. Tendrás que esperar a esta noche, a menos que quieras que lo hagamos los tres —añadió sonriendo—Sería una buena idea, así podrías decir que te has acostado con todos los Chiba.

La insolencia le enrojeció la cara como si la ira y el resentimiento fueran a explotar dentro de ella.

El portazo con que Serena salió del despacho hizo que Darien se recostara en su silla.

Nunca había humillado a un empleado deliberadamente. La humillación había sido siempre la marca de fábrica de su padre, no suya. No le gustaba.

El problema había sido que, durante un instante, había visto en los ojos de ella un destello que le había llevado a la conclusión de que Serena deseaba de él algo más de lo que había obtenido la noche anterior, y había actuado de aquella forma para cortar de raíz cualquier esperanza al respecto.

La noche anterior había estado demasiado cerca de perder la cabeza, de olvidarse de por qué estaba en aquella situación, de olvidar que ella ya le había traicionado en una ocasión y que no debía volver a confiar en ella.

Y, sin embargo, se había comportado con ella como su padre.

Antes de que se pudiera levantar para ir a disculparse, Serena entró de nuevo en su despacho con los puños apretados y se dirigió directamente a él.

¿Iba a golpearle?

Desde luego, se lo merecía.

—Sé lo que estás intentando hacer —le espetó—. Estás intentando forzar las cosas, con tus cometarios fuera de lugar, para rehuir tu parte del trato. No olvides ni por un momento quién perderá más si me voy. Acabo de dejar a un jefe déspota. No estoy dispuesta a soportar a otro igual. La única razón por la que no recojo mis cosas y me voy ahora mismo es porque te di mi palabra y porque Hotaru y Endimion no tienen la culpa de tener un hermano idiota. Pero te prometo, Darien Chiba, que si vuelves a comportarte como lo acabas de hacer, me daré la vuelta y me iré. ¿Lo has entendido?

Sorprendido, Darien la miró. La Serena que recordaba había sido una mujer dulce, tierna y amable. Nunca se había comportado de una forma tan agresiva. Aquella nueva Serena se parecía más a la mujer que él se había imaginado después, una mujer capaz de acostarse con él para luego saltar a la cama de su padre.

—Lo siento, Serena. Mis palabras han estado fuera de lugar.

—Completamente fuera de lugar —repitió Serena fuera de sí saliendo del despacho y cruzándose con Endimion—. Buenos días, Endimion.

—Hola, Serena —dijo el hermano de Darien antes de que ella cerrara la puerta—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Alguna pelea de enamorados?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Estás viviendo con ella.

Los rumores se habían difundido más rápido de lo que él había previsto. A esas horas, todo el mundo lo sabría, y sólo llevaba tres días en el puesto.

Darien se pasó la mano por el pelo. Para ganarse la confianza de los empleados de Empresas Chiba debía tener credibilidad. Como había dicho Serena, una nube oscura planeaba todavía sobre los acontecimientos que habían sucedido cinco años antes.

—¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Mi secretaria lo oyó esta mañana en la cafetería —respondió Endimion—. Así que te fugaste con Serena, ¿verdad?

—No, me fui a California solo, pero es cierto que ahora estoy viviendo con ella.

—¿Reviviendo antiguas pasiones?

Darien valoró si debía contarle a su hermano el acuerdo al que había llegado con Serena, pero decidió no hacerlo. Era demasiado humillante confesar que se había convertido en un peón, obligado a obedecer sus órdenes para cumplir con el testamento de su padre.

—¿Voy a tener que ir detrás de ti limpiando los trapos sucios igual que hacía con papá? —le preguntó Endimion.

Oír a su hermano hablar de la incapacidad de su padre para ser fiel a una mujer era precisamente lo que necesitaba para recuperar el control de la situación. Aunque Serena hiciera todo lo que estuviera en su mano para llevarle a una relación a largo plazo, él no estaba capacitado para satisfacerla.

De tal palo, tal astilla.

—¿Qué tal te va con el hijo de papá? ¿Cómo se llama su tía, esa mujer que es su tutora?

—Las cosas van bien. Se llama Rei. Pero estamos hablando de ti —dijo Endimion sentándose.

—Puedo ocuparme de mis propios asuntos.

—¿Por qué te fuiste, Darien? Dime la verdad por una vez. Y no niegues que Serena tuvo algo que ver. Te observé cuando Richards dijo su nombre durante la lectura del testamento. Te pusiste muy tenso.

A Darien le habría gustado cambiar de tema y repasar los informes que tenía sobre la mesa, pero su hermano nunca había sido fácil de convencer, y no iba a darse por vencido hasta que le diera una explicación coherente.

Por otra parte, se merecía conocer los hechos. Y le necesitaba para vigilar a Serena. Si su objetivo final era hacerse con un marido rico, Endimion era una de las posibles presas.

—Hace cinco años, cuando volví de hacer aquella auditoría a las líneas del Mediterráneo, pillé a Serena saliendo de la habitación de papá.

—No puede ser… ¿otra vez?

—Otra vez —repitió Darien.

Serena no había sido la primera de las amantes de Darien que había terminado en la cama de su padre, pero sí había sido la única que había conseguido traicionarle.

¿Había sido Mamoru quien había ido detrás de ella, o había sido al revés? Ninguna de las dos opciones le gustaba demasiado.

—Acabé hartándome de él, de que convirtiera todo en una competición personal —dijo Darien levantándose para observar la bahía desde la ventana—. No quería que ni tú ni Hotaru sufrierais nuestras peleas. Por eso me fui.

—Yo siempre estuve en el medio, Darien, como un árbitro. Pero tienes que darte cuenta de que tú la abandonaste. Por el amor de Dios, hasta yo me planteé pedirle salir. Hay que reconocer que es inteligente y atractiva.

Darien se volvió furioso y sintió deseos de golpear a su hermano, pero se contuvo. Desde el momento en que se había alejado de Serena, había perdido cualquier derecho que hubiera tenido sobre ella. Había sido decisión suya apartarse.

Sin embargo, ¿por qué le había dolido tanto verla salir del dormitorio de su padre? ¿Por qué la idea de que Endimion pudiera salir con Serena le molestaba tanto?

Porque aquella noche, cinco años antes, mientras estaban en la cama y ella le contaba sus cuentos de hadas, él había creído en ella. Pero había acabado descubriendo quién era, un hombre que necesitaba abandonar a la gente, igual que su padre. Había recordado lo que su padre le había hecho a su madre y lo que él le había hecho a Esmeralda.

Con Serena no quería correr ese riesgo.

Después, había recordado cómo su madre le había dicho que le quería minutos antes de subirse al Jaguar XKE de su padre, acelerar hasta doscientos kilómetros por hora y estrellarse contra un árbol. Había recordado a Esmeralda diciéndole palabras similares por teléfono poco antes de tomarse el frasco entero de somníferos.

—De cualquier modo, intentar cualquier cosa con ella habría sido una pérdida de tiempo —dijo Endimion irrumpiendo en sus pensamientos—. Todavía estaba colgada de ti.

—No debía de estarlo tanto cuando sólo tres semanas después se metió en la cama de papá —replicó Darien.

—Me da igual —dijo Endimion—. Ya estaba cansado de ser siempre el segundo plato, de ser siempre la sombra de mi hermano mayor. No iba a ir detrás de tu chica.

—No era mi chica, y tú nunca fuiste el segundo plato. Siempre fuiste el hijo perfecto, el que nunca hacía nada mal.

Endimion le miró en silencio unos instantes.

—Darien, ¿por qué crees que papá te exigía tanto? —le preguntó Endimion—. Él sabía que yo te idolatraba. Era una manera de ponerme el listón alto para que consiguiera estar a tu altura. Tú siempre intentabas alcanzar lo mejor.

A Darien se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Su hermano le había idealizado, y él se lo había pagado marchándose, abandonándole.

—Siempre estuvo jugando con nosotros —dijo Darien.

—Sí, papá era un hombre muy manipulador. Sabía conseguir lo que quería. Si te presionó tanto, fue porque tú entraste en el juego, tú intentaste competir con él. Conmigo nunca lo intentó, porque yo nunca le seguí la corriente, nunca supo cómo presionarme porque nunca le confesé mis puntos débiles.

Darien se estremeció. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de algo tan evidente?

Endimion se levantó.

—Las normas de la compañía prohíben intimar con un subordinado. Serena estaba fuera del alcance de papá entonces y ahora lo está de ti. No nos metas en un problema.

Darien se preguntó cómo reaccionaría su hermano de saber el precio que había puesto Serena por volver a Empresas Chiba.

—¿Desde cuándo papá acataba las reglas? —preguntó Darien.

—Sí… —contestó Endimion bajando la cabeza pensativo.

Darien miró a su hermano.

—Endimion, ¿hay algo que no me estás contando?

—Tengo todo bajo control —respondió Endimion—. Tú sólo tienes que preocuparte de que lo tuyo con Serena no nos salpique. Si la presionas demasiado y abandona antes de que se cumpla un año…

—No lo hará —le interrumpió Darien—, no te preocupes. Se quedara el tiempo que estipula el contrato y, cuando venza el año, Hotaru y tú volveréis a ser los dueños de Empresas Chiba.

—¿Y qué harás tú?

Darien se dio cuenta de que no tenía planes a largo plazo. No había pensado en nada que no fuera cumplir su parte del testamento para proteger los intereses de sus hermanos y evitar, de ese modo, que su padre volviera a ganarle la partida.

¿Podría haber en el futuro un sitio para él en Empresas Chiba?

¿Quería pasar el resto de su vida ocupando un puesto que había sido de su padre antes que suyo?

¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar a la sombra de Mamoru Chiba?

—Dejaremos ese tema a un lado de momento —respondió—. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Quiero tener un sustituto para Hotaru hoy, antes de que acabe el día —dijo señalando los currículums que tenía sobre la mesa—. Uno de estos candidatos parece tener lo que estamos buscando, si sobrevive a la entrevista, claro.

Endimion iba a replicar cuando Darien, sin darle opción, pulsó el botón del intercomunicador.

—Serena, por favor, ¿puedes avisar al primer candidato y decirle que vaya a la sala de conferencias?

—Sí, señor —se oyó por el altavoz.

El tono de voz de Serena le indicó que no había conseguido aplacarla, pero intentó no preocuparse. Nunca se había enredado en los asuntos personales de las mujeres con las que había mantenido relaciones sexuales. Se había ido a la cama con ellas, había satisfecho sus necesidades, así como las suyas, y se había ido sin dar opción a nada más.

Aquel asunto con Serena no iba a ser diferente.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

—¿Me estabas esperando?

La voz de Darien la sobresaltó. Al darse la vuelta, le vio en la puerta del salón.

Serena ignoró la pregunta y, secándose las lágrimas, siguió empaquetando las cosas que estaban desperdigadas por el suelo.

—Pensé que todavía tardarías en llegar —dijo ella—. Me dijiste que saldrías tarde, que te iba a llevar mucho tiempo leer la documentación que te dejé en la mesa sobre los directivos de la empresa. Dijiste que querías estar informado antes de la fiesta de mañana.

Darien le había sugerido que no le esperara, que cenara sola, y ella había aceptado porque, después de la discusión que habían tenido aquella mañana, necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar. Su estrategia para recuperar la relación que había tenido con él cinco años antes no estaba funcionando. Necesitaba hacer cambios.

Quizá, aquel nuevo Darien que tenía delante no era el hombre que necesitaba a su lado.

Darien se acercó, y Serena luchó contra el deseo que sentía de derrumbarse entre sus brazos. Aquella noche había sido muy dura, había sido como decir adiós a su madre por segunda vez.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le preguntó él—. ¿Por qué estás empaquetando todo esto? ¿No habíamos quedado en que ibas a cumplir el contrato?

—Estoy guardando las cosas de mi madre. Debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo.

Darien miró a su alrededor y vio unas muletas y una silla de ruedas.

Los últimos seis meses de vida de su madre no habían sido fáciles. Había ido degenerando a pasos agigantados. Apenas había sido capaz de salir de la habitación, salvo para las citas con los médicos.

—¿Estaba inválida? —preguntó él.

—Se estaba muriendo de cáncer de pulmón. Estuvo demasiados años fumando.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo él suavizando un poco su máscara imperturbable.

—Yo también, pero es hora de pasar página. A ella no le habría gustado que siguiera guardando todas estas cosas cuando pueden servirles a otras personas. Habría sido más barato alquilar todo este equipo en lugar de comprarlo, pero, en aquel momento, me pareció…

Su garganta se llenó de angustia y tuvo que respirar profundamente para poder seguir hablando.

—Alquilarlo me pareció como admitir que la enfermedad, antes o después, acabaría por matarla, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo, y, la verdad, no estaba preparada para aceptarlo.

—Nunca mencionaste su enfermedad cuando estuvimos juntos —dijo él metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Porque por aquel entonces todavía no le habían detectado el cáncer. Sucedió después de que nosotros…

Serena había recibido la noticia de la enfermedad de su madre estando Darien en viaje de negocios. En aquel momento, a pesar de lo sola que se había sentido, no le había parecido buena idea llamarle por teléfono.

«Olvídalo. No hay un nosotros. No tenemos futuro. No me casaré contigo ni seré el padre de tus hijos. Sólo ha sido sexo, Serena, nada más».

Serena recordó las palabras que le había dicho Darien antes de abandonarla. No. No había tenido más opción que confiar únicamente en los médicos. El día que se había enterado, se había derrumbado en plena oficina. Mamoru se había percatado de ello y la había invitado a ir a la mansión Chiba.

Allí había sido donde Serena le había fallado a su madre negándose a aceptar el trato que le había ofrecido Mamoru.

Serena miró el reloj. Eran más de las diez.

—Dios mío, no me había dado cuenta de lo tarde que es —dijo—. ¿Has cenado? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?

—Sí, he cenado algo. ¿Y tú? Parece que llevas con esto mucho tiempo —dijo señalando las cajas.

—Yo… No, no he cenado nada. No tenía apetito.

—Tienes que comer, Serena.

—Tomaré algo más tarde. Ya casi he terminado.

Serena tomó otra caja vacía y la puso a su lado para seguir metiendo las cosas de su madre.

—Tienes que tomarte un descanso —dijo Darien acercándose a ella y tomándola de la mano.

—Darien, yo… Esta noche me gustaría estar sola —le confesó, ya que, después de lo que había dicho aquella mañana, lo último que deseaba era tener el más mínimo contacto físico con él—. Puedes irte a la cama si quieres. Buenas noches.

—Aunque pasar seis meses en un barco no me convirtió en un chef de primera, creo que podré prepararte una cena decente —dijo él—. Te haré unos huevos y un par de tostadas.

¿Por qué estaba siendo tan amable después de lo mal que la había tratado aquella misma mañana? Era incomprensible.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Serena… No podrás estar a la altura de las circunstancias mañana en el trabajo si no cenas bien esta noche y descansas.

—No te preocupes por mí —dijo ella, comprendiendo que Darien nunca haría nada de forma altruista.

—¿Así es como te has quedado tan delgada? ¿Dejando de comer? Ve ahora mismo a la cocina —le ordenó Darien.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque no deseo que mueras de inanición.

—Porque no me deseas, punto —le corrigió ella.

—No quiero desearte —replicó él—, que es muy distinto. Ahora ve a la cocina y siéntate. Te ayudaré a terminar con esto después de cenar.

Serena sintió una profunda emoción y estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar. Por un momento, había vuelto a ver al hombre del que se había enamorado cinco años antes. Darien había intentado siempre aparentar ser un hombre frío, calculador e impenetrable, pero ella había sido capaz de ver más allá de esa fachada. Por mucho que intentara aparentar ser un hombre de negocios al que no le importaba nada que no fuera el dinero, Darien Chiba tenía sentimientos y se preocupaba sinceramente por los demás.

Le miró a los ojos. Cinco años antes, había sido un hombre que la había ayudado a librarse de sus complejos, que la había impulsado a superar su timidez y le había enseñado a disfrutar con su propio cuerpo. Otro hombre no se habría molestado en hacerlo.

Lo que acababa de suceder demostraba que el hombre que había conocido entonces no había muerto del todo. Seguía allí, escondido. Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrarlo.

No todo estaba perdido.

Quedaba una oportunidad, y no iba a dejarla pasar sin luchar hasta el último aliento.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, que les pareció es maravilloso capítulo? Ya se van viendo las cosas oculta de Serena y Darien, pero todavia faltan cosas. Gracias a todas las personas que dejaron review, aquí les contesto:

**karly15:** Aqui tienes la continuación de la historia, espero te guste.

**moon86:** Yo tambien espero que Darien encuentre la verdad de todo lo que paso con Serena, espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

**ediebella:** Feliz de que te hayan gustado todos los capítulos y espero que este no sea la excepción, nos leemos.

**yesqui2000**: Esperemos que Darien y Serena solucionen todo ese pasado oculto que les atormenta, espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Sui-AliRs:** Horrible debió ser para Serena y como lees ella misma se lo recrimina, pero ya está saliendo su caracter a flote, espero que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado y si todavia nos has entendido el porque Darien dejo a Serena y se siente traicionado, no dudes en preguntarme.

A todas las personas que han colocado esta historia en alertas y en favoritas, muchísimas gracias, de verdad me hacen muy feliz.

Nos leemos pronto

Sarita Li


	6. Chapter 5

Una historia que pertenece a Emilie Rose, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Cinco<strong>

—¿Me puedes sujetar esto un momento?

La inocente pregunta de Serena congeló el salón de repente. Darien contrajo los músculos.

«No caigas en la trampa», repitió para sí.

Durante el rato que llevaba ayudando a Serena a guardar las cosas de su madre, había estado conteniéndose, tratando de averiguar si estaba sobreactuando para que tuviera compasión de ella o si realmente estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

Si no estaba fingiendo, lo menos que podía hacer era abrazarla y darle un beso para reconfortarla.

Por otra parte, se lo merecía. No sólo había soportado su enfado aquella mañana, sino que, durante los últimos tres días, había hecho el trabajo de varias personas sin quejarse y sin apenas tiempo para comer.

Sin pensarlo más, Darien abrió los brazos y Serena, como un árbol talado, se derrumbó en ellos. Consciente de que aquello podía no ser más que una actuación, intentó permanecer ajeno al contacto de su cuerpo, al penetrante aroma que despedía, pero le fue imposible.

Los ojos de Serena empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, que se derramaron por el pecho de él mientras ella temblaba.

Aquél era precisamente el tipo de situación que siempre intentaba evitar con todas sus amantes. Sin embargo, ver a Serena meter las cosas de su madre en cajas le había hecho revivir, de pronto, recuerdos que creía desaparecidos hacía tiempo, momentos en los que el personal de la mansión Chiba había embalado las pertenencias de su madre después de su muerte.

Darien había pedido permiso para quedarse con una bufanda que todavía olía a ella, pero su padre se la había quitado sin contemplaciones.

—¿Qué eres, una niña? —le había preguntado—. Ve a tu habitación.

Darien había obedecido cabizbajo, triste por no poder conservar nada que pudiera recordarle a su madre, destrozado por la culpabilidad, por no haber podido hacer nada para evitar el suicidio. En aquel entonces, a pesar de tener sólo catorce años, ya había podido darse cuenta de que la causa del enfado de su madre habían sido los celos.

Su madre le había confesado sus temores y sus miedos en más de una ocasión, y Darien había sentido la misma ira que ella hacia su padre por ser tan egoísta, por ponerle a él en aquella incómoda situación, una situación inapropiada para un chico tan joven.

Cuando Darien había podido salir de su habitación, su padre y el personal de la casa ya se lo habían llevado todo. Ni siquiera Hotaru había conseguido quedarse con algo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó él sentándose en la cama que había usado la madre de Serena durante su enfermedad, una cama de hospital que convertía toda la estancia, a pesar de los esfuerzos de Serena, en la habitación de una inválida.

Serena asintió respirando con dificultad y se abrazó a él. Darien sintió su cuerpo contra el suyo, sus pechos presionando su tórax. Se sentó sobre las rodillas y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

Aquello se estaba poniendo peligroso. Aquello no entraba en el trato. No podía confiar en ella.

—Es como decirle adiós para siempre —murmuró ella entre llantos—. Es tan difícil…

Poco a poco, Serena se fue relajando hasta que su cuerpo pareció hundirse como un barco a la deriva.

¿Se había quedado dormida?

¿Por qué diablos no había salido huyendo en cuanto había visto que iba a ocurrir aquello? ¿Por qué no se había ido a la cama cuando ella lo había sugerido?

Ahora iba a tener que llevarla a la cama y acostarla.

Darien permaneció inmóvil. Esperaría unos minutos más. Se lo debía por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, por acceder a ayudarle durante un año. Una vez hubiera descansado, todo volvería a su lugar.

¿Era todo aquello real, o era una escena más?

No lograba decidirse entre una cosa y otra. Serena se estaba mostrando como una mujer comprometida con el trabajo y una hija que parecía sentir sinceramente la pérdida de su madre. ¿Cómo encajaba eso con la imagen que se había hecho de ella, con una mujer cuyo único objetivo era cazar a un marido rico?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—Son las cinco de la mañana —dijo Darien entrando en la cocina—. ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

Serena levantó la mirada del periódico que estaba leyendo.

—Si vas a levantarte tan pronto por la mañana, será mejor que yo haga lo mismo —respondió ella—. Así podremos ir juntos y ahorrar gasolina.

—No saldrás antes del trabajo por llegar antes —replicó él.

—Ni siquiera había pensado en ello —respondió—. Te he hecho huevos rancheros. ¿Sigue siendo tu desayuno favorito?

Nunca habían desayunado juntos, nunca se había quedado con ella tanto tiempo, pero se lo había dicho en cierta ocasión. Era sorprendente que lo recordara.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero jugar a ser una familia feliz.

¿Estaba furioso por haber pasado la mitad de la noche con ella en la cama de su madre? Una pesadilla la había despertado a las tres de la mañana. Al abrir los ojos, le había visto a él estrechándola entre sus brazos. Sin decir una sola palabra, se había levantado de la cama y se había ido.

—Sólo es un desayuno, Darien —dijo Serena—. En cuanto hayamos terminado, podremos ir a trabajar. Te informaré sobre los detalles de la fiesta de esta noche por el camino.

—Me llevaré el desayuno y lo tomaré por el camino. Me contarás esos detalles cuando llegues a las nueve.

—Sabes de sobra que nunca he llegado a la oficina más tarde de las ocho —protestó ella—. Pero hazlo como tú quieras. Tienes las cosas en la encimera.

Darien guardó las cosas en una bolsa y se acercó a ella.

—Si crees que este tipo de cosas son las que me gustan, estás muy equivocada. Sería mucho mejor que nos limitáramos al sexo. Al menos, eso sí me gusta.

Cinco años atrás, habría dejado pasar aquel comentario. Pero había cambiado. Ahora era una mujer fuerte y dispuesta a luchar por lo que quería.

—Pero no lo disfrutas. ¿Me puedes decir por qué?

—Porque no puedo dejar de preguntarme si llegaste a suspirar el nombre de mi padre con el mismo ímpetu que el mío —respondió él.

—¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo, Darien? —replicó ella—. No me acosté con tu padre.

—También dijiste que mentiste cuando afirmaste que me amabas y que querías tener hijos conmigo. ¿Por qué habría de creerte ahora?

Serena guardó silencio. En cierto modo, Darien tenía razón. No podía culparle, aunque le entristecía saber que él la consideraba capaz de haberse acostado con Mamoru.

—No estoy mintiendo —dijo simplemente Serena.

—La sinceridad parece ser algo que utilizas a voluntad, según te conviene —dijo él—. Te veré en la oficina. Gracias por el desayuno. Pero, a partir de mañana, no hace falta que te molestes.

o.o.o.o.o.o.

—¿A quién crees que echarán la culpa?

Serena se volvió al oír aquella voz familiar.

—Hola, Patricia.

Siete años antes, cuando había entrado por primera vez en Empresas Chiba, Patricia Pottsmith había sido la responsable de recursos humanos. Entonces la había considerado una mujer ambiciosa. Su actual puesto como directora de una de las principales líneas de la empresa demostraba que no había cambiado. Había ascendido rápidamente.

—Venga, ¿no vas a decirle nada a una vieja amiga? ¿Una confidencia entre nosotras? —insistió Patricia—. ¿A quién va a despedir Darien?

—Aunque supiera los planes de Darien, no podría revelarlos —respondió Serena.

—Yo te contraté y te recomendé a Mamoru —le recordó Patricia.

—Lo siento —replicó Serena, que no sentía demasiado aprecio por ella—. Si quieres saber algo, tendrás que preguntárselo a Darien directamente. Está planeando tener una reunión con los directores de todas las líneas el lunes.

—Como quieras —dijo ella—. Pero recuerda que tu puesto de trabajo depende de que Daren esté aquí.

—¿Disculpa?

—Acostarse con el jefe tiene sus ventajas. No te lo echaré en cara, Serena, yo también lo he hecho.

Serena ocultó el desasosiego que le causaba descubrir que su relación con Darien se había convertido en la comidilla de la oficina. Por otra parte, saber que Patricia se había acostado con Mamoru le causó una gran conmoción. ¿Habría juzgado mal al padre de Darien?

—¿El resto de los directores cree lo mismo que tú?

—Vamos, Serena… Todos saben que no has hecho ninguna entrevista ni has presentado curriculum alguno para conseguir este puesto. Tu contratación no pasó por recursos humanos. Has pasado los últimos años en una empresa de mala muerte y ahora, de repente, vuelves a una de las compañías más importantes del país.

Para averiguar aquella información sobre ella, Patricia debía de haber abusado de sus contactos en recursos humanos. Serena recorrió con la mirada a los dieciséis presidentes y vicepresidentes que se habían dado cita en la fiesta que había organizado para Darien en el salón privado de uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad.

De pronto, tuvo ganas de esconderse, de huir. El vestido de noche que se había comprado en una pequeña tienda ya no le parecía tan elegante, sino demasiado atrevido.

Sintió el deseo de que Darien estuviera allí. Una llamada internacional desde un puerto de Italia le había obligado a cambiar de planes aquella misma mañana antes de salir de casa. Ella había ido sola a la oficina y él había prometido reunirse con ella en cuanto pudiera.

Como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, Darien entró por la puerta en ese mismo momento con un traje negro y una fina bufanda blanca.

Los años que había pasado en California le habían sentado muy bien. Siempre había mostrado una gran confianza en sí mismo, pero ahora era capaz de atraer todas las miradas con sólo hacer acto de presencia. Irradiaba un completo poder sobre cualquier situación.

Todos se callaron. Darien observó a los presentes hasta encontrarla. La recorrió de arriba abajo. En cualquier otro momento, Serena se habría echado a temblar de excitación, pero saber que todos los presentes la consideraban una mujer ambiciosa que se había ido a la cama con el jefe para conseguir aquel puesto había congelado sus emociones.

—Discúlpame, Patricia —murmuró Serena, y fue hacia Darien—. Hola —dijo forzando una sonrisa—. Hemos llegado hace un rato, pero todavía no hemos empezado a cenar. En cuanto me hagas una señal, le diré al servicio que empiece a servir.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

—Están nerviosos. No saben a quién vas a despedir. ¿Quieres que te traiga una copa?

—Serena… —dijo él poniéndole la mano en el hombro desnudo.

—No —dijo ella apartándose discretamente—. Por favor, no me toques. Aquí no.

Darien frunció el ceño y se colocó entre Serena y el resto de los invitados, dándoles la espalda.

—Te lo preguntaré otra vez. ¿Qué sucede?

Serena dudó. Si Darien quería ganarse la confianza de sus colaboradores, debía saber toda la verdad.

—Saben que estamos viviendo juntos —confesó—. Creen que he conseguido este trabajo acostándome contigo.

—Sabías que vivir juntos acarrearía problemas —dijo él.

—Sí… No… La verdad es que no lo había pensado. No esperaba que fuera a haber tanta oposición.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Si quería una oportunidad con Darien, una opción para conseguir el futuro que deseaba, aquél era el momento. No iba a tener otra oportunidad.

—No —afirmó.

—Entonces, tendrás que afrontar las críticas y luchar contra ellas. Ambos conocemos la verdad. Nos estamos beneficiando de la situación.

Darien esperó hasta que ella asintió y se dio la vuelta.

—Gracias a todos por venir. Sé que tendréis muchas preguntas. Esta noche contestaré a todas las que me sea posible. Pero, antes de nada, quisiera darle las gracias a Serena por haberse comprometido a darlo todo por esta empresa durante este año.

Serena fue mirando uno a uno a todos los presentes.

—La contraté como parte de este proceso de transición porque mi padre siempre me dijo que había sido la mejor asistente personal que había tenido. En estos pocos días que llevo trabajando con ella, he averiguado que mi padre la subestimó. Serena se ha convertido en una persona fundamental en mi labor al frente de esta empresa y valoro mucho sus opiniones.

Con unas pocas palabras, Darien les había sugerido a sus empleados que cambiaran su actitud hacia ella, que la respetaran. Después del apoyo que le había dado la noche anterior, después de su ternura, aquella demostración de confianza estuvo a punto de hacerle llorar. Pero se contuvo. Había sido fuerte por su madre durante mucho tiempo. El que existiera alguien capaz de apoyarla a ella con tal determinación le hacía sentir una intensa emoción.

—A la mayoría de vosotros os conozco desde hace tiempo —continuó Darien—. Estoy deseando conocer al resto, charlar tranquilamente y conocer vuestras ideas. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, y éste será un año de grandes cambios. Mi puerta siempre estará abierta para todos. Me interesa saber vuestras opiniones y vuestras críticas. Si en algún momento no podéis contactar conmigo, os ruego que habléis con Serena. Los dos somos un equipo.

Serena vio que Patricia Pottsmith suspiraba.

—Tomaré esa copa ahora —dijo Darien volviéndose hacia ella.

Serena asintió con una sonrisa. No sabía exactamente hasta dónde consideraba Darien que formaban un equipo, pero sus palabras le habían dado más fuerzas todavía para luchar por lo que quería.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Serena llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Darien.

Sabía que estaba dentro. Le había oído entrar mientras ella se quitaba el maquillaje.

¿Estaba evitándola? La cena con los directivos había terminado bastante bien. Había habido algunos momentos de tensión, pero Darien había sabido manejarlos. Quería darle las gracias.

Llamó otra vez, pero no contestó nadie. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió. Darien tenía el pelo mojado. Llevaba una toalla enrollada en la cintura.

—Lo siento… Yo… No sabía que te estabas duchando.

—¿Qué quieres, Serena? ¿Qué te haga un striptease?

—No… Quería darte las gracias por lo de esta noche, por apoyarme. Y quería decirte también que les has manejado mejor de lo que nunca hubiera podido hacer Mamoru.

—Gracias —dijo él—. Buenas noches.

Darien se dio la vuelta y volvió al interior de su dormitorio, pero no cerró la puerta.

«No dejes que se escape, esta vez no», pensó Serena.

Entró en el dormitorio. Serena estaba en el cuarto de baño secándose la cabeza con otra toalla. Serena miró su espalda ancha, los músculos de sus brazos, y un intenso calor recorrió su cuerpo.

—No hacía falta que mintieras, Darien.

—¿En qué he mentido? —preguntó él mirándola a través del espejo.

—Me refiero a cuando has dicho que Mamoru me consideraba la mejor asistente personal que había tenido.

—Es la verdad. Mi padre siempre decía que eras incapaz de hacer algo mal.

—¿En serio?

Serena sonrió. Darien se volvió y la miró enojado.

—En cualquier caso… —continuó ella intimidada—, gracias por todo lo que has dicho. Y gracias por lo de anoche.

—No fue nada.

—Para mí sí lo fue —dijo ella acercándose a él y poniéndose de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Pero algo ocurrió antes de que pudiera hacerlo. Darien se estremeció al sentir su mano acariciándole la mejilla y, girando la cabeza hacia ella, la tomó de la cintura y la besó.

Sorprendida por aquella súbita reacción, Serena se echó hacia atrás. Tenía la mano sobre el pecho de él, y podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Los ojos de Darien estaban llenos de deseo.

Aunque su intención sólo había sido darle las gracias, no pudo resistirse. Empezó a recorrer su pecho con las manos, lentamente.

—No he venido aquí para esto —dijo ella.

Pero eso no quería decir que no lo deseara.

Poniendo las manos en los hombros de él, se puso de nuevo de puntillas y le besó apasionadamente. Darien no se apartó, pero tampoco respondió. Se limitó a quedarse quieto, como una estatua. Pero una estatua que cada vez estaba más caliente.

Serena empezó a recorrer los labios de él con la lengua. Cinco años atrás, nunca se había atrevido a tomar la iniciativa, había sido demasiado inexperta. Pero ahora era diferente.

El calor de él, traspasó el delgado albornoz que llevaba puesto, recorriendo sus senos y su vientre hasta invadir despacio sus piernas.

Sólo Darien era capaz de excitarla de aquella manera sólo con un beso. Sólo él era capaz de hacer desaparecer su soledad y su desesperación. Le deseaba como nunca antes había deseado a otro hombre.

Recorrió delicadamente las curvas del pecho de él, deteniéndose en sus pezones, rodeándolos con las yemas de sus dedos. Empezó a descender por la línea que marcaba su vello hasta llegar a la cintura. Los músculos del abdomen de Darien se endurecieron.

Siempre le había gustado tocarle, saborear su olor y disfrutar de su cuerpo, conseguir, haciendo el amor, que aquel hombre que pasaba el día controlándolo todo perdiera el control. En realidad, había sido él quien le había enseñado todo acerca del sexo. Ella siempre había tenido demasiado miedo de hacer algo mal, pero él la había guiado poco a poco hasta hacerle saber las cosas que le gustaban.

Serena se demoró unos segundos en el límite de su cintura. Entonces, sin dudar, deshizo lentamente el nudo que mantenía la toalla en su cintura hasta que cayó al suelo.

Darien estaba desnudo delante de ella. Su miembro estaba erecto.

La deseaba. Era innegable. La prueba estaba allí mismo.

Tomando su miembro con una mano, empezó a recorrerlo poco a poco. El rostro de Darien estaba en tensión.

—Serena…

—Déjame —le interrumpió ella.

Serena se puso de rodillas y empezó a acariciar el extremo del miembro con la lengua. Darien la tomó del pelo con violencia. Serena creyó que iba a apartarla, pero no lo hizo.

Serena abrió la boca e introdujo en ella el miembro de Darien. Empezó a saborearlo y a masajearlo mientras oía los gemidos que emitía él, gemidos que demostraban que estaba consiguiendo lo que se proponía.

Las manos de Darien empezaron a temblar, y Serena empezó a excitarse todavía más.

—Serena… —susurró él como advirtiéndola, como dándole una orden.

Pero ella continuó acariciando las partes erógenas del cuerpo de Darien, aquéllas que sabía que le excitaban, hasta conseguir que Darien arqueara la espalda de placer y sus manos agarraran el pelo de ella con más fuerza.

Entonces, Darien intentó apartarse, pero ella se sujetó con fuerza a él, pasando las manos alrededor de sus muslos, y él explotó con un gemido ahogado.

Instantes después, los brazos de Darien se derrumbaron sobre los hombros de ella. La tomó del pelo, hizo que le mirara y le pidió que se levantara.

Serena lo hizo despacio, recorriendo con la lengua el camino de regreso hasta su boca. Darien la tomó entre sus brazos mientras ella devoraba su boca con furia.

Darien consiguió que se detuviera y la miró a los ojos. Serena pudo ver la satisfacción dibujada en su rostro y sonrió al comprobar que había sido capaz de darle tanto placer como él a ella dos noches atrás.

—Gracias por haberme apoyado —dijo ella.

Tras darle un beso en los labios, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta con la intención de volver a su habitación.

—¿Por qué lo has hecho? —preguntó Darien.

Serena le miró por encima del hombro y vio la sospecha en sus ojos.

¿Es que era incapaz de dejarse llevar, de confiar un poco en ella, aunque sólo fuera un poco?

—Quería que disfrutaras.

El deseo había desaparecido de los ojos de Darien.

—¿Esperas algo a cambio?

—Nada.

—Bien —dijo Darien suspicaz, acercándose a ella—. Me deseas, puedo verlo en tus ojos y en el color de tus mejillas. Tienes los pezones duros. Seguro que estás mojada.

—No he dicho que no estuviera excitada, sólo que no esperaba nada de ti esta noche —dijo ella.

—¿Y por qué no quieres nada?

Darien llevó la mano hasta su cuello, la deslizó por el escote que dibujaba el albornoz y, abriéndolo sólo con el dedo, llegó rápidamente hasta los pezones erectos.

Serena se estremeció, pero Darien parecía furioso. No era eso lo que ella quería. Aquél no era el hombre del que se había enamorado cinco años atrás. Era más frío, más controlado, más serio y menos capaz de confiar en alguien.

¿Qué le había hecho dar ese cambio?

—Si me desearas, diría que sí ahora mismo. Pero no es así. No quiero acostarme contigo hasta que tú lo desees tanto como yo.

Ponerle entre la espada y la pared, obligarle a acostarse con ella, sólo había conseguido levantar más muros entre los dos. Debía dejarle espacio.

—¿A qué estás jugando? —preguntó él, de nuevo con suspicacia.

—No estoy jugando a nada —respondió apartándose de él, a pesar de lo mucho que le deseaba, consciente de que, cuando estuviera en su cama, iba a lamentarlo—. Buenas noches, Darien. Hasta mañana.

Salió de la habitación de Darien y entró en la suya.

Ganarse su confianza iba a ser difícil, pero, si no lo hacía, nunca podría ganarse su corazón. Cinco años atrás había cometido demasiados errores, pero el tiempo había pasado. Ahora era más inteligente, más madura y tenía más determinación. No iba a precipitarse. Tenía un año entero para conseguir su objetivo, volver a estar con el hombre del que se había enamorado.


	7. Chapter 6

Una historia que pertenece a Emilie Rose, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Seis<strong>

El sábado por la tarde, Darien estaba trabajando en su dormitorio con su ordenador portátil cuando el ruido de una máquina le desconcentró.

Se levantó y fue hacia la ventana. Serena estaba en el jardín cortando el césped. Llevaba un sombrero en la cabeza, para protegerse del sol, que no desmejoraba en absoluto su cuerpo escultural, dibujado por un biquini ajustado que destacaba sus senos y sus largas piernas.

Intentó volver a los informes que estaba estudiando, pero los números parecían estar escritos en otro idioma. No era capaz de pensar.

Llevaba toda la semana igual. Serena estaba demostrando ser todo lo que les había prometido a los directivos de la empresa. Y mucho más. Era inteligente, diligente, eficaz. Parecía estar dotada con el don de la adivinación, ya que se anticipaba a todas sus necesidades antes incluso de que él mismo se diera cuenta de que las tenía.

Pero también era una constante distracción. Su perfume flotaba en su despacho todo el día. Oía sus movimientos en el despacho adjunto. Era como asistir a una danza de seducción a la que cada vez era más incapaz de resistirse.

Llevaba todo el día metido en aquella habitación evitándola, refugiándose para no tener que cruzarse con la tentación. Cerró el ordenador dando la tarde por perdida y volvió a mirar por la ventana.

¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que le hacía perder la cabeza?

Se levantó, bajó las escaleras y salió al jardín por la puerta de atrás. El aire estaba lleno de humedad. Siguió el ruido del motor hasta llegar a la zona donde ella estaba. Serena se encontraba inclinada sobre el cortacésped, retirando algunas hojas que se habían enredado. Darien podía ver su trasero insinuante, los glúteos dibujándose entre los pliegues de su biquini…

Apretó los puños para contenerse.

—Serena —intentó llamarla.

Pero ella no reaccionó, ya fuera porque le había ignorado o porque no le había oído.

—¡Serena! —exclamó.

Se dio la vuelta al tiempo que apagaba el motor.

—¿Qué pasa?

Darien se acercó a ella con precaución, como si se acercara a un animal peligroso.

—¿Por qué no contratas a un jardinero? —le preguntó.

—Son demasiado caros —respondió ella secándose el sudor de la frente.

—¿Con el salario que te estoy pagando? —ironizó él—. Lo dudo.

—Ese dinero lo guardo para otra cosa.

—¿Para qué?

—Una parte importante es para pagar las deudas que contraje con la clínica que trató a mi madre —respondió Serena—. Si no saldo la deuda pronto, se quedarán con la casa.

—La casa que ella te pidió que conservaras —dijo él como pensando en voz alta.

—Exactamente.

—Y te pidió que la conservaras por si tu padre regresaba algún día —continuó él—. ¿Qué clase de mujer sigue amando a un hombre que la ha abandonado?

—La clase de mujer que jura amar a un hombre por encima de todo, hasta que la muerte los separe. Mi madre nunca tuvo la prueba de que mi padre hubiera muerto. Nunca renunció a su juramento.

Darien se dio cuenta de que su madre también había actuado de la misma manera. A pesar de cómo se había portado su padre con ella, le había querido incondicionalmente, perdonándole todas y cada una de sus infidelidades.

—Darien, ¿quieres algo? Lo digo porque me gustaría terminar con esto antes de que se ponga a llover. El hombre del tiempo ha anunciado una tormenta esta noche.

—El lunes haré unas cuantas llamadas y contrataré a un equipo de jardineros —dijo él mientras los primeros truenos empezaban a sonar en la distancia—. No tienes por qué hacer esto.

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo ella en el acto—. Mi madre y yo solíamos cortar el césped juntas. Me gusta hacerlo.

Darien estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta y marcharse. No quería compartir con ella ningún recuerdo relacionado con familias felices. No quería formar con ella ningún hogar, no quería cantar canciones ni nada por el estilo.

Sin embargo, tampoco podía entrar en la casa de nuevo y sentarse en el sofá mientras ella arreglaba el césped en biquini con una tormenta a punto de desatarse.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

Serena le miró en silencio durante unos segundos.

—Si tú cortas el césped, yo podría aprovechar para podar un poco las enredaderas —dijo finalmente.

—De acuerdo —dijo él.

Aunque nunca había usado una máquina como aquélla, ya que en la mansión Chiba ese trabajo siempre lo habían hecho los empleados de mantenimiento, había trabajado unos meses en la sala de máquinas de un trasatlántico. Podría manejar aquel cortacésped sin problemas.

Serena le miró de arriba abajo. Era una costumbre muy suya que le excitaba mucho y que pocas mujeres hacían, ya que, por lo general, se sentían intimidadas. Serena lo hacía sin el menor pudor.

—Tendrás que cambiarte antes —dijo ella—. De lo contrario, te pondrás perdidos los pantalones y la camisa.

Darien asintió, pero no se movió hasta que ella desapareció en dirección a un pequeño cobertizo que había en uno de los extremos del jardín.

Fue a su dormitorio, se cambió de ropa, se puso una camiseta de manga corta, unos pantalones cortos ajustados y unas zapatillas de deporte y volvió a salir al jardín.

Antes incluso de haber terminado de leer las instrucciones, ya estaba sudando. Tiró del cordón para arrancar el motor, pero no ocurrió nada. Lo intentó otra vez, con el mismo resultado.

En ese momento, por el rabillo del ojo vio que Serena se acercaba a él. Tenía las manos cubiertas por gruesos guantes y un cinturón enrollado a su cintura. Era la viva imagen de una chica de calendario, una de esas modelos de fantasía cuyas fotografías los hombres solían poner en los gimnasios. Cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas habría dado cualquier cosa por poder tocar a una belleza semejante.

—¿Has utilizado alguna vez un cortacésped? —le preguntó.

—No, pero no te preocupes, me las arreglaré —contestó él.

—Como quieras —dijo ella inclinándose sobre la máquina y liberando una pieza—. Pero, antes de nada, hay que quitar el cierre de seguridad —añadió sonriendo.

Darien volvió a tirar del cordón y, entonces, el motor se encendió.

—Corta el césped, pero no te cargues las flores —le pidió Serena señalando alrededor.

Sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Darien la observó alejarse en dirección a las enredaderas, incapaz de apartar la mirada de sus largas piernas y de su duro trasero.

Se dio la vuelta para intentar alejar de su cabeza las fantasías que estaba empezando a tener. El comportamiento de Serena era completamente contradictorio. Seguía teniendo el mismo coche que cinco años atrás. Seguía llevando prácticamente la misma ropa. Pagaba las facturas de su madre.

¿Se había equivocado al juzgarla?

No, no podía ser. La había visto salir del dormitorio de su padre con marcas en el cuello y la cara enrojecida. Las pruebas eran más que evidentes.

Además, no había aceptado su proposición hasta que le había ofrecido un salario cuatro veces mayor que el de cualquier empleado de su posición. Era evidente que Serena quería algo.

Pero… ¿el qué?

Si iba detrás de un hombre rico para poder casarse y tener la vida resuelta, se había equivocado completamente al elegirle a él.

Tenía que ser más inteligente que ella. Se lo debía a Endimion y a Hotaru. Los tres tenían mucho que perder.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—Buenos días, Darien.

Serena percibió la sorpresa de Darien al ver que había llegado a la oficina antes que él. Darien asintió dubitativo y se acercó a ella, ya que, para entrar en su despacho, antes tenía que pasar por el de ella.

—Has llegado temprano —dijo él.

Salvo por el tiempo que habían pasado cortando el césped, Darien había pasado el fin de semana recluido en su dormitorio. Era imposible construir una relación de aquella manera.

Desde que había dejado Empresas Chiba cinco años atrás, había trabajado tanto tiempo desde casa que apenas tenía ropa adecuada que ponerse. La poca que tenía le quedaba grande. Había pasado el domingo por la tarde de tiendas. Cuando había regresado a casa, había encontrado una nota de Darien diciendo que ya había cenado. Había intentado subir a su habitación, pero la había encontrado cerrada.

Serena se levantó de la silla y le siguió a su despacho con un cuaderno de notas.

—Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer antes de irnos de crucero el viernes —empezó ella—. Tienes los últimos informes financieros sobre la mesa, y una reunión a las ocho y media.

Cuatro días. Sólo cuatro días para tenerle para ella sola. Serena estaba impaciente.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Darien.

Serena siguió la dirección de su mirada.

—Una máquina de café —respondió—. La compré esta mañana en esa tienda que te gusta tanto. Tiene un temporizador. Dado que insistes en irte de casa sin desayunar, lo programaré para que todas las mañanas tengas café listo nada más llegar al despacho. También he hablado con la cafetería para que te traigan algo para acompañar. Les he dicho que suban el menú de la semana, pero puedes elegir otra cosa si quieres —añadió dándole una lista con las sugerencias del chef.

—Serena…

—De nada —se anticipó ella.

Sabía de sobra que a Darien no le gustaba que hiciera aquel tipo de cosas, como plancharle la ropa, hacerle el desayuno o prepararle la comida. Pero a ella no le importaba hacerlo. Después de haber pasado un año entero en silencio, en la soledad de su casa, era un alivio poder hacer las cosas para dos.

—He leído los correos electrónicos y te los he clasificado —dijo Serena poniendo una taza de café sobre su escritorio—. He marcado dos de ellos para que los leas con detenimiento. ¿Quieres algo más por ahora?

—No —respondió él sacando su ordenador portátil.

—Bien —asintió ella— Te avisaré cuando traigan el desayuno.

Serena se dio la vuelta para volver a su despacho.

—Serena, no funcionará.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella mirándole de nuevo.

—Adularme.

—Esa expresión parece indicar que tengo algún objetivo oculto —comentó ella.

Darien se acercó a ella hasta que apenas les separaron unos centímetros.

—Lo que buscas es un anillo de compromiso —afirmó él.

Serena respiró profundamente. No estaba seguro. Era una pregunta al azar. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le dijera que así era? No podría despedirla sin poner en peligro las condiciones del testamento de su padre, pero sí fortificaría sus defensas para no permitirle la entrada en su vida privada.

—Lo que quiero es que tengamos una relación que nos satisfaga a los dos —respondió Serena—. Eso es todo.

Cinco años atrás, había sido su compañera y su amante. Quería volver a serlo. Y quería más. Mucho más.

—No te creo —dijo él.

—Pues es la verdad. Mi madre siempre decía que los actos expresan más que las palabras, de modo que tendré que demostrarte que nunca intentaré nada contra tu voluntad.

La cuestión era convencerle de que también él lo deseara.

Serena le había dado a Darien espacio durante toda la semana, pero él lo había utilizado para rehuirla. Todo iba a cambiar.

Aquel viernes, todo era ilusión y expectación para ella. Iba a pasar tres días y cuatro noches con él, en el mismo camarote, en la misma cama.

Iban a ser sus primeras vacaciones en seis años, pero eso no era lo más importante. Tenía que conseguir que Darien se olvidara del trabajo, de las reuniones y de los negocios.

Le siguió hasta el interior de un camarote e imitó sus movimientos inspeccionando el cuarto de baño, demasiado pequeño para dos personas. La habitación era más pequeña de lo que había previsto, aunque, por otra parte, nunca había ido en un crucero como aquél. Además, el reducido tamaño del camarote podía jugar a su favor.

Además de la cama, había dos mesillas a ambos lados, una mesa, un frigorífico, una televisión y un armario.

Darien dio alguna vuelta más por el camarote y abrió la pequeña puerta que daba acceso al balcón que se asomaba al mar. El aire húmedo marítimo se mezcló con el aire acondicionado del interior. Serena salió también y se inclinó sobre la barandilla. La banda sonora de _Titanic _resonaba en su cabeza, pero intentó no descontrolarse, sobre todo al ver que Darien regresaba al interior del camarote frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó.

Darien miró la cama que en pocas horas tendrían que compartir.

—El camarote está limpio, despejado y es cómodo —dijo él—. Las sábanas y la ropa podrían estar mejor planchadas y almidonadas, pero, para el precio que tiene, no está mal.

—¿Estás preocupado por la empresa? —insistió ella—. Endimion puede encargarse de todo, no te preocupes.

—No estoy preocupado por eso —respondió Darien.

—Darien, ¿estás bien?

—Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Dímelo tú —respondió ella agitando la cabeza, y los pendientes dorados que se había comprado el día anterior rozaron su cuello, recordándole el tacto de los labios de Darien sobre su cuerpo.

Si todo salía bien, podría volver a experimentarlo en aquel camarote. Desde el día de la fiesta con los directivos de Empresas Chiba, no habían vuelto a tocarse, todo habían sido reuniones y trabajo. Apenas habían tenido dos horas de tranquilidad, y él había pasado casi todo su tiempo libre concentrado en su ordenador.

Pasar tres días en un espacio tan reducido tenía que cambiar las cosas. Así lo esperaba Serena.

—Nunca he estado en un crucero —dijo ella entusiasmada—. Tengo muchas ganas de que me enseñes todo.

Cruzar el mar en un crucero no era lo único que había hecho con él por primera vez. Había perdido la virginidad con él, aunque, cinco años atrás, no le había parecido buena idea decírselo, dados sus problemas con el compromiso.

—¿No eras tú la que decías que los descuentos hacían que los precios del crucero fueran muy atractivos? —preguntó él.

—Nunca he tenido a nadie con quien hacerlo —respondió ella—. A mi madre le daba miedo el mar, y a Hotaru no le gustaba —añadió sacando algunos impresos—. Tenemos que rellenarlos para poder hacer las excursiones en tierra.

—He venido a trabajar, no a jugar —dijo él—. Tú has venido para ayudarme a pasar desapercibido. Puedes hacer lo que quieras salvo en las comidas, tendremos que asistir como una pareja. El resto del tiempo, haz lo que desees.

Serena recibió sus palabras como un puñetazo en el estómago, pero no lo demostró. Si quería que sus planes románticos no se derrumbasen, debía convencerle.

—¿Cómo vas a descubrir cómo funcionan las cosas si no haces lo mismo que todo el mundo? —le preguntó.

—Sé perfectamente lo que debo buscar.

—Yo podría ayudarte.

—Es tu primer crucero, no creo que me puedas ser de mucha utilidad.

—Tú podrías enseñarme.

—Serena…

—¿Y qué hay de la fiesta de bienvenida?

—Será un momento ideal. El caos me permitirá investigar por mi cuenta.

Serena no quería darse por vencida.

—¿Quieres que todo el mundo descubra quién eres el primer día? —le preguntó ella—. Eso es lo que pasará si andas por ahí tú solo. Cuando entramos, vi que la chica del personal de abordo no adivinó quién eras, tu pasaporte todavía tiene la dirección de California. Pero sólo será cuestión de tiempo. Sabes tan bien como yo que, estando juntos, pasarás más desapercibido.

—De acuerdo —dijo él irritado—. Pero no te hagas ilusiones. Esto es un viaje de trabajo. No somos unos recién casados.

Recién casados. La expresión provocó en ella un estremecimiento. Miró la cama vacía. Muy pronto le tendría donde ella quería. La pregunta era, ¿sabría hacerle disfrutar?

Aquélla sería su única misión durante el tiempo que pasaran juntos en el crucero.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas<strong>

Hola mis queridos lectores, de verdad lamento la demora pero estoy en finales de la U y me tienen del cuello, es por ello que dejo 2 capítulos, espero que los disfruten mucho. En estos momento no puedo contestar sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz pero cuando termine todo, los contestaré.

Nos leemos pronto

Sarita Li


	8. Chapter 7

Una historia que pertenece a Emilie Rose, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Siete<strong>

Darien sacó la tarjeta que servía como llave del camarote y la introdujo en la ranura. Había permanecido en cubierta deliberadamente para evitar acostarse al mismo tiempo que Serena.

En cuanto entró, una sensación de confinamiento y opresión le llenó los pulmones. Había pasado meses trabajando en barcos de todas clases y durmiendo en lugares más pequeños que aquél. No debía tener ningún problema en dormir en aquella habitación.

De no ser porque ella estaba también allí.

La había dejado en el salón del barco, riéndose con las bromas de un comediante. Había tenido que salir a cubierta para huir de los recuerdos, recuerdos del tiempo que había pasado con ella, del tiempo en que había sido demasiado inocente para darse cuenta de cómo era en realidad.

Cerró la puerta sigilosamente. ¿Estaría dormida? ¿Estaría esperándole?

Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, se dio cuenta de que en la cama no había nadie. Sólo una toalla blanca con forma de elefante. Las maletas estaban en el lugar en que las habían dejado. El camarote estaba vacío.

De pronto, una posibilidad distinta le aterró. Aquellos cruceros estaban pensados para parejas, pero también había solteros. ¿Se habría dado Serena por vencida y habría ido al bar en busca de otra victima?

Buscó en el camarote otra vez, con el mismo resultado. Al descorrer las cortinas que ocultaban el balcón, sin embargo, la encontró sentada en la oscuridad.

Empezó a respirar con más facilidad. ¿Era por el aire puro del mar que entraba por el balcón?

—¿Estás mareada?

Serena se dio la vuelta. La luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro. Se había quitado el maquillaje, pero no el vestido. Desde donde estaba, podía ver sus hombros desnudos y su generoso escote mecidos por la brisa del mar.

—¿Por qué no te has acostado todavía?

—Se me ha olvidado el camisón —respondió ella.

Darien suspiró. ¿Creía ella que era tan estúpido como para caer en una trampa tan vieja?

—Qué casualidad —dijo en tono sarcástico.

—No han traído nuestras maletas hasta las nueve —replicó ella ofendida—. Cuando las he abierto y me he dado cuenta, la tienda ya estaba cerrada. ¿Me puedes prestar una camiseta? A menos, claro está, que no te importe que duerma desnuda.

La parte inferior del cuerpo de Darien respondió afirmativamente, pero su cabeza logró controlar la situación. A Serena se le daba bien convertir las mentiras en verdades. En cualquier caso, anotó mentalmente el retraso de las maletas.

—Te daré una camiseta —dijo finalmente.

—Gracias —asintió ella levantándose.

Darien entró en el camarote, abrió su maleta y le dio una camiseta.

—Gracias otra vez —dijo ella—. Tardaré sólo un minuto —añadió antes de meterse en el cuarto de baño.

Darien pensó si debía desnudarse y meterse bajo la sábana antes de que ella regresara. La idea de tener a una mujer como Serena desnudándose al otro lado de la puerta le hizo estremecerse de excitación.

Instantes después, Serena salió del cuarto de baño. La camiseta apenas conseguía cubrir sus torneados muslos. Darien pudo ver, en la oscuridad, la marca de sus pezones.

¿No llevaba nada debajo de la camiseta?

—¿Qué lado prefieres? —le preguntó ella.

—Me da igual —respondió cuando su cerebro entró de nuevo en funcionamiento.

—Qué bonita… —dijo ella tomando la toalla con forma de elefante y sonriendo.

—Recuérdalo cuando tengas que darle la propina al personal del barco.

—No seas aguafiestas.

El comentario infantil de Serena le recordó los tiempos en que había estado con ella, antes de que le traicionara. Habían pasado semanas recorriendo parques de atracciones, jugando como niños, gritando por todas partes, riéndose de cualquier cosa. Las noches las habían pasado jugando entre las sábanas, descubriéndose mutuamente.

Había sido una de las pocas personas con las que había podido relajarse.

Qué tonto había sido.

Serena puso la toalla con forma de elefante sobre una silla y se metió en la cama.

—El baño es todo tuyo —dijo.

Darien entró, se lavó los dientes, se quitó todo menos los calzoncillos y se sentó sobre el retrete. ¿En cuánto tiempo se quedaría dormida? Le dio diez minutos antes de salir del baño.

Cuando salió, todo estaba a oscuras. Serena debía de haberse levantado para correr las cortinas. Se tumbó en la cama bocarriba, flexionó los brazos bajo la cabeza y miró al techo. Dormir al lado de Serena, contener el deseo que sentía hacia ella, no iba a ser fácil.

La respiración de Serena cambió, se dio la vuelta y puso una pierna sobre la de él. Darien se estremeció. Después, extendió la mano y la posó sobre su estómago, a pocos centímetros de su miembro erecto.

¿Estaba dormida o estaba jugando con él? En aquellos momentos, habría apostado cualquier cosa a que era lo segundo.

«¿Por qué te contienes? La última vez ella te utilizó como le pareció conveniente. ¿Por qué no haces tú lo mismo?», pensó.

La deseaba, deseaba satisfacer sus necesidades. Aquello no tenía nada que ver con el amor. Para enamorarse de ella tendría que ser una mujer distinta, una mujer que fuera incapaz de enamorarse de él para después acostarse con su padre.

Darien tomó la mano de ella y la guió por su vientre hasta llegar al bulto que ocultaba su miembro erecto.

Serena emitió un suspiro prolongado. Sus dedos se curvaron y sus músculos entraron en tensión. O se había despertado de repente, o fingía muy bien.

Con Serena Tsukino, era imposible saberlo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**P.O.V Serena**

Despertarse con sus manos sobre el cuerpo de Darien parecía un sueño.

Pero no lo era. Movió la mano y reconoció la rigidez del miembro de él oculta bajo un bulto de algodón.

Sí, era Darien.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó sorprendida, respirando con dificultad.

—Sólo es sexo —respondió él lleno de excitación.

—Sí, está bien.

«Por ahora», pensó.

Darien la puso bocarriba y con una pierna separó las suyas. Lleno de impaciencia, le quitó la camiseta de manga corta que llevaba puesta y recorrió su cuerpo empezando por las piernas, pasando como un misil por sus bragas, hasta llegar a sus pechos.

—No me casaré contigo.

Serena suspiró. No esperaba conseguirlo tan rápidamente, pero no podía bajar la guardia. En aquel momento, debía dar un paso adelante y arriesgarse.

—No te lo he pedido —susurró ella.

Darien la besó con ardor, como si hubiera perdido completamente el control de sus actos y sólo pudiera pensar en su boca. Eso era, precisamente, lo que ella quería.

No sabía qué le había hecho cambiar, pero no le importaba. Deseaba a Darien, le deseaba exactamente de aquella forma, necesitaba consumirse bajo la pasión que les unía.

Empezó a pasarle las manos por la espalda de la forma que sabía que a él le gustaba, y Darien reaccionó contrayendo los músculos de los brazos. La deseaba. Debía de desearla para reaccionar así.

Darien deslizó las bragas por sus piernas, recorriendo sus largas piernas, hasta quitárselas. Sin detenerse, empezó a saborear sus pezones con fruición, y Serena creyó que iba a derretirse allí mismo. Hundió las manos en el pelo de él al tiempo que el deseo la dominaba.

Le había echado de menos. Había echado de menos ser tocada por él, ser saboreada por su boca, sentir la piel de él contra la suya. Durante cinco años, había intentado hallar aquellas sensaciones sin encontrarlas.

Estaba cada vez más excitada, pero luchó para no llegar al final. Quería prolongar aquel dulce placer todo lo posible. Pero no lo consiguió. Contra su voluntad, su cuerpo se estremeció y pareció partirse en mil pedazos, evaporándose en el aire.

—¿Dónde están los preservativos? —preguntó él antes de que ella recuperara la respiración.

Con las manos temblándole, Serena se inclinó hacia la mesilla y abrió el cajón, dando las gracias por haber sido previsora. Sacó un preservativo de la caja, se lo dio a Darien y él se lo puso sin dejar de mirarla. Serena admiró los músculos de su cuerpo, su olor, el calor que emanaba, la dureza de su abdomen…

Darien la tomó de las muñecas, las alzó hasta posarlas sobre la almohada y la penetró, encontrándose un recibimiento acogedor en el interior del cuerpo de ella. Una vez dentro, sintió como si hubiera encontrado un hogar largamente anhelado.

La oscuridad enmascaraba sus rostros, pero no sus jadeos ni su deseo. Sus cuerpos despedían un intenso aroma a sexo que les envolvía.

—Darien, por favor… —jadeó ella.

Necesitaba demostrarle lo importante que era para ella, lo mucho que era capaz de hacerle disfrutar, tanto como ella a él, demostrarle que aquello no era simplemente sexo, que era algo más, mucho más.

Darien la besó apasionadamente y, entonces, no pudo más y estalló de nuevo en otro orgasmo sobrecogedor que recorrió su cuerpo con espasmos.

El camarote quedó en silencio y él se derrumbó sobre ella. Antes de que Serena pudiera abrazarle, Darien se dio la vuelta y se tumbó a su lado en la cama.

Serena sonrió de placer. Aquello era lo que habían compartido durante meses cinco años atrás. Aquello era lo que tanto había echado de menos. Aquello era lo que le había impedido acostarse con Mamoru.

Porque amaba a Darien.

Serena se dio la vuelta y posó una mano sobre el pecho de él, sintiendo las palpitaciones de su corazón.

Darien se estremeció, se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de baño. Cerró la puerta y echó el pestillo. Serena oyó el sonido de la ducha y su alegría se esfumó. Aquélla no era la forma en que debía haber terminado una noche mágica.

Aunque hubiera dado un paso hacia delante y se hubiera acercado más a él, al final, había dado dos pasos hacia atrás. Darien le había cerrado el paso.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Divertirse ella sola no tenía el mismo encanto.

Serena tomó su toalla y avanzó descalza entre los bañistas que deambulaban por la playa, entre los vendedores de refrescos y los chiringuitos, hacia Crescent Key, la isla privada propiedad de Chiba Cruise Lines, la primera parada del crucero.

Le habría gustado compartir aquella experiencia con Darien, pero, al despertarse aquella mañana, ya se había ido. Aunque su madre siempre le había dicho que bastaba el vuelo de una mosca para despertarla, al parecer había caído en un profundo sueño después de los dos orgasmos que había disfrutado la noche anterior. No había oído nada.

—Hola, ¿estás sola? —le preguntó un hombre rubio bastante atractivo de su misma edad.

—Sí —respondió ella resignada.

—Yo también. Me llamo Joe. Estaba en tu equipo de submarinismo.

No se había dado cuenta.

—Yo me llamo Serena.

—¿Adónde vas a ir luego?

—A comer, y después al Jet Sky Zone. Tengo un par de horas libres antes de la clase.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo. ¿Te importa que te acompañe?

Serena deseó que Darien demostrara por ella el mismo interés que aquel desconocido.

—No creo que…

—No pretendo nada raro, no te preocupes —dijo él alzando los brazos—. A menos que estés interesada, claro. Lo que pasa es que este sitio está lleno de parejas, y mis amigos se han ido. Habíamos quedado para comer, pero no aparecen.

—Estoy con alguien —dijo ella—. Se ha quedado en el barco —añadió, y, entonces, tuvo una idea—. ¿Amigos, dices?

—Sí, somos seis, tenemos tres camarotes. Éramos compañeros de fraternidad en UVA. Desde entonces, quedamos todos los veranos. Es la quinta vez que venimos.

Joe asintió en dirección a alguien que había detrás de ella. Al darse la vuelta, vio a otro chico de la misma edad avanzando hacia ellos.

—¿Es uno de tus amigos?

—Sí.

—Es mi primer crucero, todavía tengo muchas cosas que aprender. ¿Os importaría comer conmigo y responder a unas preguntas? Yo invito a las bebidas.

—Trato hecho.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Serena le había mentido. Pero… ¿cuándo? ¿Había mentido al decir que le amaba, o al decir lo contrario?

Darien avanzó por la playa mirando a todos lados en su busca.

La noche anterior, se había acostado con él como si realmente le amara. Lo había sentido en su piel, en sus besos, en la forma de pronunciar su nombre.

Lo había hecho igual que cinco años atrás, antes de que le traicionara.

Antes de que le traicionara.

Se había levantado de la cama aquella mañana, hacía cinco años, y le había dicho que se buscara a otro, pero nunca había llegado a imaginar que sería su padre. Serena debía haber sabido lo mucho que le gustaba a Mamoru sacar de sus casillas a su hijo.

¿O no?

No recordaba haber hablado del asunto con ella en ningún momento.

«No la excuses», se dijo.

Estaba empezando a caer en la trampa, y tenía que dar marcha atrás antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La buscó por todas partes, sin éxito. ¿Cómo podía ser tan difícil encontrar a una rubia en un lugar tan pequeño donde no había carreteras ni salidas?

De pronto, una risa le detuvo. La risa de Serena. Se dio la vuelta y la vio sentada en la terraza de un bar, bajo una sombrilla, rodeada de seis chicos que debían de estar cerca de los treinta, una edad parecida a la de ella. Él, en cambio, era más mayor.

Sintió un malestar en el estómago al ver que la mesa estaba llena de botellas y platos vacíos. Debía de tener una indigestión causada por la comida del barco. Tendría que hablar con el chef.

¿O estaba celoso? No, no podía ser. Para estarlo, debía tener alguna clase de sentimiento hacia ella, algo más aparte del deseo y del respeto hacia su trabajo.

—Serena —dijo acercándose a ella.

—Hola, Darien —dijo ella irguiéndose en la silla.

¿Se había sonrojado? ¿Se sentía culpable? ¿Estaba hablando con aquellos chicos con la intención de encontrar a algún posible amante?

—Chicos, me llamo Darien Chiba y soy el dueño de este crucero —les dijo—. Espero que no os importe si me llevo a mi asistente personal un rato.

No era una pregunta.

—¿Trabajas en el crucero? —preguntó uno de ellos—. Eso lo explica todo.

—Siento haber sido tan misteriosa —dijo Serena—. Es mi primer crucero, y sé muy poco sobre cómo funcionan las cosas. Gracias por haberme dado vuestras opiniones —añadió guardando en el bolso su cuaderno de notas.

¿Trabajando? ¿Había estado trabajando? ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta de que aquellos chicos la estaban mirando como si quisieran desnudarla allí mismo? A juzgar por el biquini que llevaba puesto, Darien no podía culparles.

—Supongo que no te veremos en el Jet Sky —dijo otro de los chicos—. Es una lástima.

—Supongo que no —confirmó ella—, tengo que trabajar. Gracias por todo.

—Gracias a ti por invitarnos a las bebidas. Ojalá nos volvamos a ver en el barco —dijo Joe—. Resérvame un baile.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —dijo ella despidiéndose.

Darien la llevó al otro lado de la terraza.

—¿Estabas trabajando?

—Sí, tengo información muy interesante. ¿Por qué has dicho quién eres?

Buena pregunta. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Sabía la respuesta. Porque le habían dominado los celos. Otra vez había sido un idiota.

—¿Nunca has montado en un Jet Sky?

—No —respondió ella.

—Entonces, vamos —dijo pasándole la mano por la cintura.

—El barco está en la otra dirección —apuntó ella.

—Cierto.

—Entonces, ¿adónde vamos?

—Al Jet Sky.

—Pero…

—Quieres aprender, y me ocuparé de que te enseñe el mejor, es decir, yo.


	9. Chapter 8

Una historia que pertenece a Emilie Rose, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Ocho<strong>

Serena contuvo la respiración al sentir el impacto de una ola. Se le aceleró el pulso, el agua salada recorrió su rostro y sintió el viento acariciar su pelo. El ruido de la máquina y el cuerpo de Darien, que la sostenía desde atrás, le hacían sentir más caliente de lo que había estado nunca.

Oyó el sonido de la sirena, indicando que la hora de Jet Sky había finalizado. Serena respiró con frustración. No quería regresar a la orilla. No quería regresar al barco ni al trabajo. Quería seguir eternamente allí, rodeada por los brazos y las piernas de Darien.

Como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, Darien tomó sus manos y las puso en el mecanismo que guiaba el Jet Sky. Iba a dejar que fuera ella la que guiara la máquina de regreso.

—¡Ha sido muy divertido! —gritó ella haciéndose oír por encima del ruido—. Y no nos ha devorado ningún tiburón.

—No cantes victoria antes de tiempo —dijo él—. Todavía no hemos salido del agua —añadió dándole un beso en el cuello.

Serena sonrió y, por un momento, creyó estar en compañía del hombre del que se había enamorado cinco años atrás.

—Gracias, Darien —dijo—. Ha sido maravilloso.

—De nada —dijo él conteniendo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Regresaron a la plataforma, donde estaba esperando el siguiente grupo.

—Me preocupa que desvelaras tu identidad cuando pediste una hora en el Jet Sky sin tener hecha la reserva —dijo ella.

—La persona que me hizo la reserva seguramente no hablará con nadie del barco —repuso él—. De todas formas, no importa, ya he visto todo lo que necesitaba ver.

Serena suspiró. ¿Quería eso decir que iba a acortar la estancia en el crucero? No quería volver a Miami tan pronto. No estaba preparada. Quería pasar con él las tres noches que le había prometido.

—¿Qué has visto? —preguntó Serena.

—Eso es información reservada.

—¿Somos un equipo o no?

—Empresas Chiba es un nido de víboras ahora mismo.

—Yo nunca me he hecho eco de las habladurías, y lo sabes.

Tomaron una lancha hasta la orilla. Cuando llegaron, Darien la llevó a una terraza y pidió dos botellas de agua mineral con su tarjeta de identificación personal. Todavía les quedaban unas horas en la isla antes de que el barco zarpara.

—Darien, ¿cómo voy a ayudarte si no me cuentas nada?

—Puedes ayudarme recordando que todo esto es confidencial.

Confianza. Todas las conversaciones terminaban en el mismo sitio, en la falta de confianza. Todavía no se la había ganado, pero lo conseguiría.

—Debió de ser divertido tener una isla para vosotros solos cuando erais pequeños —dijo ella intentando cambiar de tema—. ¿Veníais mucho por aquí?

—Cuando lo hacíamos, era por trabajo —respondió Darien—. Endimion enseñaba a los clientes a manejar las lanchas. Hotaru se encargaba del submarinismo.

—¿Qué hacías tú?

—Preparaba la comida, limpiaba… Mi padre siempre me daba a mí el trabajo sucio.

—¿Por qué crees que lo hacía?

—Siempre dijo que, para dirigir Empresas Chiba, tenía que conocer el negocio desde abajo. Hizo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que así fuera.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

—Yo no. Ahora entiendo este trabajo mejor que la mayoría de la gente. Mi padre intentó destruirme pero, a la larga, me hizo un favor.

Serena suspiró. Siempre había sabido lo despiadado que podía llegar a ser Mamoru con sus competidores, pero ¿también lo había sido con sus propios hijos? ¿Cómo podía, el Mamoru que ella había conocido, ser la misma persona que describía Darien? ¿Es que la perspectiva de ascender rápidamente le había llevado a cerrar los ojos a cuanto sucedía a su alrededor?

Las dudas empezaron a asaltar a Serena.

¿Había amado ella realmente a Darien? Aunque le costara reconocerlo, había aprendido más sobre él en los últimos diez días que en los meses que había pasado con él cinco años atrás. Darien Chiba era un hombre mucho más complicado que el chico encantador y despreocupado que había conocido entonces. De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo poco que sabía de él.

¿Era posible estar enamorada de un hombre al que apenas conocía?

Lo cierto era que aquel Darien Chiba era un hombre más maduro, más íntegro y más profundo que el que había conocido.

Y eso le hacía más atractivo.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—Debe de ser genial disfrutar de unas vacaciones pagadas antes de ponerse a trabajar.

El amargo comentario de Endimion llamó la atención de Serena el siguiente lunes por la tarde. Levantó la mirada de su escritorio y le vio entrar con la misma confianza en sí mismo que su hermano Darien.

Nunca había tenido el más mínimo problema con él. De hecho, le consideraba el pacificador de la compañía, el encargado de mediar cuando había un conflicto. Sin embargo, desde que había vuelto del crucero estaba muy frío con ella.

—Si tienes algún problema con mi forma de llevar las cosas, deberías hablarlo conmigo —dijo Darien entrando también en el despacho de Serena.

Ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente. Serena se dio cuenta de lo parecidos que eran.

—Te fuiste sin decir nada —dijo Endimion.

—Tu secretaria sabía cuándo nos íbamos y cuándo regresaríamos —replicó Darien—. Si no te informó, es tu problema.

—No sabía dónde habíais ido, y no has respondido a las llamadas. Por el amor de Dios… Llegué a pensar que habías regresado a California.

—No tenía cobertura.

—Irse de vacaciones rompe los términos del testamento.

—Entonces, es una suerte que ni Serena ni yo nos hayamos ido de vacaciones —replicó Darien sonriendo—. Hemos estado trabajando, pero no podía decírtelo sin hacer saltar las alarmas.

El hombre con quien había compartido el camarote durante el crucero había desaparecido en el momento de pisar tierra firme de nuevo.

Darien había bailado con ella y le había hecho el amor cada noche, aunque de una forma distante, como si lo hubiera hecho contra su voluntad. Tal y como le había dicho al principio, había evitado jugar con ella a ser una pareja feliz. Su comportamiento había sido desconcertante. Habían estado juntos, pero en mundos diferentes.

Al regresar a Miami, apenas habían tenido tiempo para ir a casa, dejar el equipaje, cambiarse de ropa, e ir a la oficina. Desde que habían llegado, sólo había hablado de trabajo. No tenía claro si, el que hubieran ido juntos en coche hasta la oficina, era un progreso o una estrategia de Darien para asegurarse de que llegaría a tiempo a la oficina.

—¿En qué habéis estado trabajando? —preguntó Endimion—. ¿No podíais hacerlo desde aquí?

—Serena, desvía las llamadas, toma tu cuaderno de notas y ven a mi despacho con los informes que te he pedido antes —le ordenó Darien.

Se dio la vuelta y entró en su despacho, seguido de su hermano.

—Maldita sea, Darien, ¿qué diablos sucede? —le preguntó Endimion.

Serena entró en el despacho de Darien, tal y como él le había pedido, y cerró la puerta.

—Hemos pasado tres días en el crucero Abalone —explicó Darien—. Serena, cuéntale lo que hemos averiguado.

—Un momento —dijo Endimion alzando la mano—. ¿Te has ido de crucero voluntariamente? ¡Pero si tú los odias!

Serena miró a Darien. ¿Odiaba montarse en un crucero? No le había dicho nada.

—Lo hice por trabajo —respondió Darien.

Ignorando por el momento aquella cuestión, Serena abrió el cuaderno.

—Les hice preguntas a más de trescientas personas —empezó—, pero la información más relevante me la dio un grupo de seis chicos que suele viajar en ese crucero todos los años. Todos están solteros, pero se ajustan al perfil que buscamos para esta línea en particular. Dijeron que, en los últimos dos años, la calidad y la cantidad de la comida han descendido notablemente. El alcohol parece estar aguado. Están pensando en cambiar de compañía el año que viene.

—Hace dos años, la línea Rendezvous solicitó y recibió una financiación de seis millones de dólares para realizar reformas —continuó Darien—. Por lo que he podido ver, sin embargo, ninguna de las prendas textiles de las habitaciones ha sido renovada. Las alfombras están desgastadas.

Darien miró a su hermano fijamente.

—¿Se puede saber adónde fueron esos seis millones?

—Hasta que haga algunas consultas, no tengo ni idea —respondió Endimion.

—Serena accederá a los archivos y nos los traerá —dijo Darien— Quiero que los estudies con lupa, yo haré lo mismo. Tenemos que comprobar todos los barcos de la línea Rendezvous.

—¿Crees que alguien ha estado desviando dinero? —preguntó Endimion.

—Hasta que comprobemos el resto de los barcos y veamos esos informes, es difícil decirlo. Pero todo apunta en ese sentido. Debemos darle las gracias a Serena por habernos abierto los ojos. Si no hubiera entrevistado a tanta gente en el barco, nunca habríamos sabido la verdad.

Serena sintió orgullo por las palabras de Darien.

—Esta conversación no debe salir de este despacho —continuó Darien—. Endimion, tu secretaria tampoco debe saber nada. Dada la rapidez con la que se difunden los rumores en esta compañia, no debemos dar ninguna opción a que el culpable se libre.

—¿Cuál es el plan? —preguntó Endimion asintiendo.

—Quiero que se inspeccionen todos los barcos de esa línea tan pronto como regresen a puerto.

Endimion asintió.

—Teniendo en cuenta que Hotaru debe estar en Dallas, tú y yo deberemos encargarnos de los aspectos legales —continuó Darien refiriéndose a su hermano—. No podemos confiar en nadie.

—En mi opinión, deberíamos hacer inspecciones también en los barcos de las otras líneas —propuso serena—, para no llamar la atención.

Los dos hermanos se miraron el uno al otro, sorprendidos.

—A mi madre le encantaban las novelas de misterio —explicó Serena—. Leí muchas durante… su enfermedad.

—Bien pensado. Serena —dijo Darien.

—Nunca me dejara de sorprender la mente femenina —comentó Endimion—. Darien, ¿podría hablar un momento contigo a solas?

Darien sospechaba lo que su hermano iba a decirle, pero no tenía otra alternativa que escucharle.

—Serena, ¿puedes dejarnos solos un momento? Mientras tanto, puedes ir haciendo una lista de los días de llegada de cada uno de nuestros barcos.

Endimion no dijo nada hasta que Serena les dejó solos.

—¿Estás confiando en ella?

Después de lo que le había contado a su hermano sobre Serena, no le podía culpar por hacerle aquella pregunta.

—En esto, sí.

—¿Estás enamorado de ella otra vez?

—Nunca estuve enamorado de Serena—respondió Darien poniéndose tenso.

—¿Sabes? Hotaru y yo hemos hecho una apuesta sobre cuándo decidirás mandarlo todo al infierno y casarte con ella.

Darien se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

—¿Me crees tan tonto? Dejar que una mujer ame a un Chiba es una crueldad. Ni papá, ni tú, ni Hotaru, ni yo hemos conseguido tener nunca una buena relación con nadie.

—Hotaru estuvo cerca de conseguirlo.

—Sí, y la caída fue todavía peor. Su marido y su hijo murieron. ¿Has podido hablar con ella?

—No.

—Lo haré yo esta noche. Debo contarle lo que está pasando y averiguar si puede ayudarnos.

—Los términos del testamento dejan claro que no puede trabajar —le recordó Endimion.

—¿Qué clase de enfermo manipulador sería capaz de imaginarse un castigo semejante?

—Papá no estaba enfermo ni loco, Darien, a pesar de lo que creas. Después de su primer ataque…

—¿Qué ataque?

—Tuvo un ataque al corazón hace once meses. Los médicos pudieron tratarle a tiempo, le administraron varios medicamentos y volvió al trabajo el mismo día.

—¿Por qué no me llamasteis?

—Nos ordenó que no lo hiciéramos —respondió su hermano—. Quería que, cuando volvieras, lo hicieras por propia voluntad.

—Una rendición incondicional es lo que él esperaba —le corrigió Darien.

—Lo creas o no, respetó tu decisión de marcharte más de lo que crees. Mantuvo el contacto en secreto con Wayfarer.

—Debería haber vigilado la línea Rendezvous en lugar de a mí.

—Ese era mi trabajo —dijo Endimion.

—Tú no tienes acceso a toda la información. La oficina del presidente, sí. Pero no te preocupes, Endimion. Llegaremos al fondo de esta cuestión aunque no haga otra cosa en todo el año.

—De acuerdo, pero, por favor, no líes más las cosas con Serena —le pidió su hermano—. No la trates como hizo papá siempre con todas sus amantes.

—Descuida. Cincuenta semanas más, y Serena y yo habremos terminado.

No importaba que Serena le diera más placer en la cama que ninguna otra mujer que hubiera conocido. Lo que había entre ellos era sólo sexo. Nada más.

Y nada menos.

Debía ser algo temporal.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

—Deberías tomarte un descanso —dijo Darien interrumpiendo a Serena.

—¿Cómo?

—Es la tercera vez en diez minutos que te llevas la mano al cuello.

Serena bajó los brazos y descansó las manos sobre la mesa de la cocina, donde habían extendido los informes sobre la línea Rendezvous. Había perdido la noción del tiempo analizando columnas interminables de cifras.

—Es un trabajo agotador, los dos estamos cansados —dijo él.

—Haré un poco de café —propuso ella.

—No, ya es tarde. Tenemos que descansar. El trabajo puede esperar a mañana.

Serena se levantó dubitativa. ¿Dormiría con ella? En el crucero, había tenido que hacerlo por obligación. Ahora estaban en casa, y cada uno tenía su propia habitación. ¿Debía invitarle a dormir con ella o esperar para ver qué decía él?

La Serena de cinco años atrás habría hecho lo segundo. Si realmente era una mujer distinta, ¿por qué no dar el primer paso?

—¿Es tu madre? —preguntó él sosteniendo una fotografía.

—Sí.

—Tienes el mismo pelo que ella.

—No, ella tenía el mío —dijo ella sonriendo—. Cuando se quedó calva a raíz de las sesiones de quimioterapia, le hice una peluca con mi pelo.

—¿Eso es posible?

—Claro. Hay varias compañías que lo hacen, y muy bien. No es barato precisamente, pero vale la pena. Consiguió animarla un poco.

—¿Cuándo lo supiste?

—¿El qué?

—Que tenía cáncer.

—Veinte días antes de que te fueras a Europa.

—Y se lo dijiste a mi padre, ¿verdad?

—Yo… Sí, lo hice, no pude evitarlo. Estaba en la oficina, deprimida, él me preguntó y…

—¡Cerdo! —dijo Darien asomándose a la ventana.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—La estrategia de mi padre siempre era la misma. Buscaba el punto débil de las mujeres y lo explotaba.

—No creo que Mamoru…

—Abre los ojos de una vez —dijo él acercándose—. Era un cerdo, eso es lo que era. Y tú eres demasiado inteligente para seguir engañándote a ti misma.

Serena le observó asustada. Nunca había visto a Darien reaccionar con tanta vehemencia.

—Yo… Lo único que sé es lo que vi y cómo Mamoru me trató.

Su respuesta pareció enfurecerle más todavía.

—Tengo que hacer una llamada —dijo él saliendo de la cocina—. Buenas noches.

Le oyó subir las escaleras, abrir la puerta de su dormitorio y volver a cerrarla.

No iba a poder dormir con él.

Los recuerdos del pasado se volvieron a agolpar en su cabeza.

«El viejo vuelve al ataque», le había dicho Darien entonces. «Sólo se interesa por ti porque piensa que yo también lo hago».

¿Tenía Darien razón acerca de Mamoru, o estaba siendo subjetivo por la difícil relación que siempre había tenido con su padre? ¿Estaba segura de que Mamoru no la había utilizado como un arma contra su hijo?

Desde que Darien había vuelto a entrar en su vida, todo era confuso. Las certezas que había tenido durante cinco años se habían esfumado. Ya no sabía qué pensar. Ni sobre su antiguo jefe ni sobre sí misma.

Buscó en su cabeza los recuerdos que le quedaban del último encuentro que había tenido con Mamoru.

—_Darien nunca se casará contigo, querida_ —le había dicho Mamoru—. _No volverá para estar contigo ni para ayudarte en estos momentos. Déjame ayudarte, Serena. Contrataré a los mejores médicos que existan. Tu madre estará atendida en la mejor clínica del mundo. Juntos haremos que sufra lo menos posible. Lo único que pido a cambio es que vengas a vivir a mi casa. Necesito una compañera. Me siento muy solo, Serena. No pondré en peligro todo lo que he construido casándome otra vez, pero creo que formaríamos un gran equipo. Te prometo que estaré a tu lado para ayudarte a superar todo esto. Deja que cuide de ti._

Sus palabras habían sido convincentes y habían sonado sinceras. Le había hecho una proposición tentadora. Si había dudado en aceptarla no había sido porque se sintiera atraída por él, sino porque le respetaba y le admiraba profesionalmente, porque había creído que nunca le haría daño.

Había permanecido en silencio considerando la proposición, y Mamoru le había pasado el brazo por los hombros. La había atraído hacia él y ella, completamente perdida y deprimida, no le había detenido.

Superada por los acontecimientos, desesperada porque alguien acudiera en su ayuda, había asentido en voz baja.

Mamoru la había besado en la frente y, después, en los labios. Había sido entonces cuando ella había reaccionado apartándose de él.

Darien se había ido, pero eso no quería decir que no siguiera amándole. La idea de tener relaciones íntimas con su padre era algo repugnante.

Había sido entonces cuando se había dado cuenta de que, a pesar de su disposición a hacer cualquier cosa por su madre, era mayor su rechazo a la proposición que le había hecho Mamoru. Y su madre había pagado por ello.

Darien era un hombre que admiraba la valentía y aborrecía la debilidad. Nunca la perdonaría por haber dejado morir a su madre sin agotar todas las opciones.


	10. Chapter 9

Una historia que pertenece a Emilie Rose, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Nueve<strong>

¿Se habría cortado una mujer malvada el pelo para poder hacerle una peluca a su madre enferma?

«Sólo es pelo, no saques las cosas de quicio».

Sin embargo, ¿no se había puesto Hotaru histérica al despertar del coma y descubrir que los cirujanos habían tenido que raparle el pelo?

Fuera lógico o no, era un asunto que a las mujeres les importaba mucho.

A todas, menos a Serena.

Darien cerró la tapa de su teléfono móvil al comprobar que Hotaru no respondía y miró la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

Serena Tsukino le confundía.

¿Habría aceptado una mujer ambiciosa un trabajo muy por debajo de sus posibilidades para poder cuidar a su madre enferma? Serena lo había hecho. Había soportado durante años un trabajo aburrido.

¿No había aceptado su propuesta con el fin de poder ayudar a sus hermanos para que no lo perdieran todo? A pesar de lo insoportable que había sido desde su regreso. Serena lo había aguantado todo.

La Serena que había conocido cinco años atrás apenas había sido una cara bonita. Ahora, en cambio, era una mujer fuerte a la que no podía dejar de admirar. ¿Había sido la enfermedad de su madre lo que le había hecho cambiar?

¿Se había equivocado al juzgarla o se estaba dejando engañar otra vez?

La prueba de su traición seguía intacta en sus recuerdos. La había visto salir de la habitación de su padre con la ropa desabrochada y el cuello amoratado.

¿Por qué entrar allí sino para conseguir dinero y prestigio?

Por otra parte, ¿era creíble que Serena se hubiera sentido atraída por un hombre que le doblaba la edad? ¿Había buscado en Mamoru la figura del padre que siempre le había faltado?

¿Estaba realmente ahorrando el dinero que estaba ganando para poder pagar las deudas contraídas con la clínica que había tratado a su madre? A juzgar por la ropa y el coche que llevaba, no se había gastado mucho dinero.

Darien miró por la ventana. No sabía las respuestas a esas preguntas, y la ignorancia era algo que detestaba. Algo en aquel escenario no encajaba.

Si había juzgado mal a Serena, ¿cuándo había sucedido?

Según le había dicho él mismo, su padre era un experto en explotar las debilidades de los demás. ¿Era eso lo que había ocurrido? ¿Se había aprovechado su padre de ella al ver que no le quedaban fuerzas para resistirse? Aquella hipótesis explicaba muchas cosas.

Una chica inocente como ella lo había sido cinco años atrás, nunca podría haberse resistido a las artimañas de Mamoru Chiba.

Tal vez Serena no era la mujer ambiciosa que él había pensado.

Tal vez había sido únicamente otra victima más de su padre.

También era posible que le estuviera engañando otra vez, pero su instinto le decía lo contrario.

Por otra parte, las consecuencias de juzgarla mal podían ser desastrosas.

Para él. Para Serena. Para Empresas Chiba.

Todo se reducía a decidir si era capaz de perdonarla por haberse acostado con su enemigo.

Y, aquella noche, la respuesta era no.

Uno de ellos había juzgado mal a Mamoru. La pregunta era, ¿quién?

La única forma de averiguarlo era conocer más en profundidad a Darien, aunque eso implicara derribar los muros que él pusiera entre ambos.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Darien ascendió a la superficie de la piscina que Empresas Chiba tenía en el primer piso. El agua se derramaba por su cuerpo.

—¿Por qué odias los cruceros? —le preguntó.

Darien abrió los ojos. Serena había estado sentada en un banco durante veinte minutos, observándole. No había nadie más allí.

—Has llegado pronto.

—Pensé que vendrías temprano para poder investigar el caso de la línea Rendezvous, antes de que entraran los empleados. Cuando llegué a tu despacho, vi que no estabas. Le pregunté al guardia de seguridad y me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí.

—Necesitaba relajarme —dijo él apoyándose en el bordillo para salir a pulso de la piscina, marcando sus músculos.

A Serena se le hizo la boca agua al contemplarle. Sintió ganas de recorrer todo su cuerpo. Después de pasar tres noches en el crucero durmiendo a su lado, la noche anterior le había echado de menos.

—¿Por qué odias los cruceros? —le preguntó de nuevo.

—¿Acaso importa? —contestó él tomando una toalla para secarse.

—Sí, me importa a mí —respondió ella.

—Cuando empecé a trabajar aquí, mi padre siempre se ocupó de que tuviera las peores condiciones posibles. Cuando iba en barco, por ejemplo, siempre tenía que dormir en un cuartucho pegado a la sala de máquinas. Nunca podía salir al exterior ni ver el mar.

—Suena como si te hubiera metido en la cárcel.

—Es una forma de verlo.

Aquello era un punto más a Chiba.

—Cuando estuvimos en el crucero, nunca entrabas en el camarote excepto para dormir. Incluso entonces, siempre intentabas dejar las ventanas abiertas —comentó Serena.

—¿Adónde quieres llegar?

—Pensé que estabas evitándome.

—Y así era.

—Cuando empezaste a trabajar aquí de nuevo, cambiaste todo el mobiliario y te aseguraste de que la mesa mirara hacia la ventana. Nunca me dejas correr las cortinas, incluso cuando pega más el sol.

De pronto. Serena comprendió la razón del comportamiento de Darien y su corazón se estremeció.

Darien permaneció en silencio, pero estaba nervioso.

—Tenemos que prepararnos para la reunión —dijo él.

Serena ignoró su comentario.

—Eres claustrofóbico —afirmó serena—. Y lo eres por culpa de Mamoru, por cómo te trató.

—No soy claustrofóbico. Me monto en ascensor todos los días.

Para Serena fue como una revelación. Darien, un hombre que odiaba las debilidades, tenía una. Por mucho que intentara negarlo, era evidente.

Serena se acercó a él y le acarició el brazo.

—Serena…

—No sé lo que intentaba conseguir Mamoru tratándote así —dijo ella, que quería que supiera que aquella debilidad no iba a afectar en ningún sentido a la imagen que tenía de él—. Pero estuvo mal.

Entonces, Darien la tomó de los hombros y, en lugar de alejarse de ella, la miró fijamente, como si estuviera intentando meterse en su interior. Se inclinó y la besó. No lo hizo con el ardor del deseo ni para intentar seducirla. Fue un beso dulce, lleno de ternura, tan suave que estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.

Estaba apartándose lentamente cuando la puerta de la piscina se abrió y entraron dos empleados.

—Estaré listo en diez minutos —dijo él cambiando el gesto de la cara—. Ve pidiendo el desayuno para los dos.

Serena subió las escaleras que conducían a su despacho con la sensación de que alguien le había quitado una venda de los ojos.

Darien tenía una buena razón para odiar a su padre.

Y Serena también estaba empezando a odiarle. Acababa de descubrir lo cruel que había sido capaz de ser Mamoru.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

—¿Cómo estás? —le preguntó Darien a Hotaru el martes por la tarde mientras se recostaba en la silla de su despacho.

—Vaya… Veo que todavía recuerdas cómo utilizar un teléfono —ironizó su hermana, haciéndole recordar los cinco años que había estado ignorando sus llamadas—. Yo estoy bien. ¿Qué tal tú, hermanito?

—Hotaru, no podía llamarte.

—Sé que no podías llamar a Endimion, oí cómo se lo decía a papá. Pero podrías haberme llamado a mí, ¿no?

—Sabía que Endimion hablaría contigo antes o después.

—Pero yo no quería hablar con él, sino contigo. Podrías haberme hecho saber, al menos, que estabas bien.

Aunque se llevaban seis años de diferencia, siempre se había llevado bien con su hermana. Cada vez que había tenido algún problema, era a él, en lugar de a su padre, a quien había recurrido.

—Estoy preocupado por ti —continuó Darien cambiando de tema—. Llevas un mes ahí sola.

—Estoy bien, descuida. Aburrida, pero bien. Todavía no me han entrado ganas de suicidarme.

Darien se alarmó.

—Voy ahora mismo para allá.

—Estoy bromeando —se rió Hotaru—. No lo eches todo a perder por una tontería. Estoy bien, en serio, yo no soy mamá, no voy a hacer ninguna tontería.

Daren se estremeció. Había cosas que nunca había hablado abiertamente con nadie, y aquélla era una de ellas.

Se levantó, asegurándose de que la puerta estaba cerrada, y se asomó a la ventana.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Sólo le respondió el silencio.

—Hotaru, dime algo.

—¿No lo sabes?

—Saber… ¿qué?

—Mamá era un poco… inestable.

—Sólo tenías ocho años cuando murió. No puedes saber mucho más que yo.

—Papá me lo contó todo. Después de lo de Sammy…

Darien se contuvo para no insultar a su padre.

—¿Te refieres al accidente en que murieron tu marido y tu hijo?

—Sí —respondió Hotaru—. Lo siento, Darien, creí que lo sabías. Todo el mundo decía que tú eras quien más unido estaba a mamá. Después del accidente, papá fue a verme. Tenía miedo de que la enfermedad fuera hereditaria y que yo no fuera capaz de superar la muerte de Sammy y de mi bebé. Desde entonces, por sugerencia de papá, he estado viendo a un psiquiatra. Al menos, ahora que está muerto, podré dejar de ir.

—Nuestra madre no tenía ningún problema, excepto el hombre con quien se casó —afirmó Darien.

—No, Darien, te equivocas. Mamá estaba enferma. Era maniaco-depresiva con brotes paranoicos. Lo sé porque los médicos me hicieron todo tipo de pruebas para asegurarse de que a mí no me pasara lo mismo. Cuando empecé a sospechar, papá me lo contó todo.

Darien se negaba a creerlo.

—Lo siento, pero me suena a una de las triquiñuelas de papá.

—No lo es. Según los médicos que me atendieron, mamá pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sin ningún problema especial, pero, a veces, empezaba a imaginarse cosas, hasta convencerse, por ejemplo, de que papá estaba intentando controlarla suministrándole drogas, y cosas por el estilo.

Si aquello era verdad, podía explicar el comportamiento errático de su madre. Casi siempre era una mujer alegre y simpática. Otras, por el contrario, parecía caer en una tristeza sin fondo, y acudía a él llorando. ¿Había sido infiel Mamoru a su madre, o se lo había inventado ella?

—Siento mucho si estoy ensuciando el recuerdo que tenías de mamá —dijo Hotaru.

—No lo has hecho. De alguna manera, siempre he sabido… Sabía que el accidente no había sido un accidente, pero siempre había creído que nadie más se había dado cuenta.

—Creo que, por eso, para papá las apariencias lo eran todo. Como ese estúpido retrato que está en la entrada de casa. Teníamos que pasar por delante de él mostrando respeto, como si fuéramos una familia feliz y sin problemas. Por las conversaciones que he oído en estos últimos años, creo que él también lo sabía. De hecho, estoy casi segura de que pagó a alguien para que en el informe del atestado figurara la palabra «accidente». Ya sabes cómo era papá. Nunca quería hablar de nada conmigo.

—Debería haberla detenido aquella noche, Hotaru —dijo Darien—. Sabía que estaba borracha y molesta con papá. Debería haber escondido las llaves de todos los coches, en lugar de llevarme sólo las del suyo.

—¿Por qué te echas la culpa? Darien, tenías catorce años, y ella tenía una idea fija en la cabeza. Aunque hubieras conseguido evitarlo aquella noche, habría acabado pasando.

—No, podría haberla detenido —insistió él.

—Por el amor de Dios… Odio tener que hacer esto —dijo ella suspirando—. Darien, perdona que te lo diga, pero… ¿Sabes cuántas veces intentó suicidarse?

El corazón de Darien se detuvo en el acto.

—¿Lo había intentado antes de aquella noche?

—Por supuesto. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en que se fue de vacaciones sola?

Los recuerdos volvieron a la cabeza de Darien como un relámpago. Vio el barco amarrado en el puerto.

—_Tu padre piensa que necesito tiempo para descansar. Lo que yo creo que es quiere que me vaya de casa para poder pasarlo bien con sus amiguitas —_le había dicho su madre.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —dijo Darien.

—Al parecer, no eran exactamente unas vacaciones.

—¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Tú entonces eras una niña, llevabas pañales.

—Me lo dijeron los médicos.

—Debería haber hecho algo —dijo Darien furioso.

—Escúchame. Sólo eras un niño. Ella era la adulta. Era responsable de ti, no tú de ella. Precisamente por los problemas que mamá tenía, papá contrató a la señora Duncan.

La señora Duncan era el ama de llaves, la mujer que había gobernado la casa desde que tenía uso de razón.

—Si le hubiera dicho a papá…

—Maldita sea, Darien, eres igual que él.

Eso era lo último que Darien necesitaba oír.

—¿Quieres controlar el mundo entero? Pues bien, te diré algo. Es imposible. No lo conseguirás nunca.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, Hotaru continuó.

—Sé que no te va a gustar oírlo, pero papá quería a mamá sinceramente. Hizo todo lo que estuvo en su mano para que no sufriera. Es más, ni siquiera creo que llegara a engañarla nunca.

No podía creerlo. No podía ser verdad. Las historias que le había contado su madre no podían ser mentira.

—Vuelvo a decir que no puedes estar segura. Sólo eras una niña.

—Puede que no tenga los recuerdos que tienes tú sobre mamá, pero sé de primera mano los esfuerzos que hizo papá para asegurarse de que estuviéramos mentalmente sanos.

¿Era posible lo que Hotaru le estaba diciendo? ¿Podía explicar eso la forma en que le había tratado su padre durante años?

Ya nunca podría saberlo.

El cuerpo de su padre había sido incinerado y sus cenizas esparcidas en el mar.

—Quiero hablar con los médicos que trataron a mamá —dijo él—. Dame sus nombres.

—No puedes hacerlo, están muertos. Pero el mío todavía tiene los informes de mamá y los he leído. Por eso te estoy contando todo esto. Está todo documentado. Puedo enviarte una copia si quieres.

Darien ya no sabía qué creer. Todo su mundo se había derrumbado.

—¿Recuerdas al tío Robert? —continuó Hotaru—. En realidad, era un psiquiatra infantil. Papá le contrató para que viniera a casa de vez en cuando, nos observara y detectara cualquier mínimo rastro de enfermedad mental que pudiera advertir. Yo sólo tenía ocho años, pero puede que tú le recuerdes mejor.

Darien rememoró la figura de un hombre de cabello gris que había ido a cenar con ellos durante los meses que siguieron a la muerte de su madre. Recordó que había hecho muchas preguntas y que él las había atribuido a la preocupación normal de un amigo de la familia.

—¿Te refieres a aquél del que papá decía siempre que era un amigo de la universidad? —preguntó Darien, dándose cuenta, de pronto, de que aquel hombre había sido entonces demasiado viejo para ser compañero de su padre.

—El mismo. ¿Podemos ya cambiar de tema? Por ejemplo, ¿qué tal se las está arreglando mi sustituta?

Darien tenía muchas más preguntas que hacerle a su hermana, pero primero tenía que asimilar lo que había descubierto.

—Muy bien, Julia es una excelente profesional. Pero tenemos un problema —dijo sentándose en la silla de nuevo y tomando los informes que había hecho Serena.

Darien le explicó a su hermana lo que había descubierto, sus sospechas y los detalles del caso.

—Por la forma en que hablas de Serena, creo que estás enamorándote de ella otra vez —dijo su hermana cuando terminó de hablar.

—Te equivocas —protestó él.

—No le hagas daño otra vez, Serena. Se merece algo mejor que la forma en que la trataste la última vez.

Darien prefirió no decirle a Hotaru lo que Serena le había hecho.

—Sabes que no puedo permitirme tener una relación seria con ella —dijo finalmente—. No con mi historial.

—¿Te refieres a Esmeralda?

—Sí.

—Llámala, Darien. Escucha su parte de la historia. Te sorprenderá descubrir lo que ella tiene que decir sobre aquella noche.

—No quiero reabrir viejas heridas —dijo él.

—Confía en mí. Llámala.

Darien colgó el teléfono y se quedó en silencio mirando el número que su hermana le había dado.

Acababa de descubrir que la muerte de su madre no había sido como él siempre había creído, y que su padre no había sido el ser despreciable que había pensado.

¿En qué más se había equivocado?

Le llevó un día entero admitir que Hotaru tenía razón.

Hasta que pusiera en orden su pasado, no podría afrontar su futuro.

Tomó el número que le había dado su hermana y lo marcó en el teléfono con las manos temblorosas.

—Esmeralda al habla.

—Esmeralda… —dijo él carraspeando para aclararse la voz mientras oía los gritos de unos niños de fondo—. Soy Darien Chiba.

—¡Cielo santo! Darien… ¿Cómo estás? El comité de antiguos alumnos ha estado buscándote hasta debajo de las piedras.

—He estado viviendo en California unos años. Esmeralda, yo… Necesito saber cómo estás.

—Veamos… ¿Desde cuándo no nos vemos? —dijo ella pensativa—. ¡Ah! Pues verás, me casé. Diamante y yo tenemos tres hijos y vivimos en las afueras de Kissimmee. Pero creo que no estás preguntando eso, ¿verdad?

—Necesito saber qué pasó aquella noche.

—No fue culpa tuya, Darien. Hotaru siempre dijo… Oh, vaya…

—¿Has estado en contacto con Hotaru?

—Sí, ella también está en el comité. Bueno, ahí va la versión resumida. Fingí un suicidio porque estaba enfadada con mis padres. Todos mis amigos iban a ir a la universidad, pero ellos no querían que yo fuera. De modo que hice lo mejor que sabía hacer, exagerar y montar una escena. Y ahora lo estoy pagando con creces, porque mi hija mayor ha salido igual que yo.

Darien se recostó en su silla.

¿Lo había fingido?

—Darien, hiciste bien en romper conmigo. Éramos demasiado jóvenes para tener una relación seria. Yo era demasiado inmadura. Además, si me hubiera casado contigo, nunca habría conocido a Diamante. Es la persona más importante de mi vida. Es mi príncipe azul.

La voz de Esmeralda parecía llena de felicidad.

—Me alegro mucho de que estés bien —dijo Darien sintiendo que un peso enorme que había llevado durante años a la espalda desaparecía.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Esmeralda—. El pequeño acaba de tirar el plato. Tengo que dejarte, Darien. Pero estamos en contacto, ¿eh? Espero verte en la próxima reunión.

Lo siguiente que oyó fue el sonido monótono de la línea del teléfono.

Darien colgó el auricular. La conversación que había tenido con Hotaru, junto con la que acababa de mantener con Esmeralda, le habían quitado toneladas de frustración y sentimiento de culpabilidad. No había sido el responsable del comportamiento autodestructivo de Esmeralda ni el culpable de la muerte de su madre.

Quedaba Serena. Si había sido víctima de las maquinaciones de su padre, ¿podía seguir culpándola?

Lo menos que le debía era una disculpa.

Había llegado el momento de darse una oportunidad con ella. No estaba pensando en casarse ni en tener hijos. Pero, por primera vez, creía tener el espíritu necesario para afrontar una relación seria con alguien. Serena había demostrado ser una mujer capaz de enfrentarse a cualquier problema con la cabeza bien alta y sin desfallecer.

Apagó su ordenador, se levantó y entró en el despacho de Serena.

—Apágalo todo, nos vamos.

—Pero… —dijo ella confundida—. Si no son ni las cinco…

—Nos vamos —repitió él—. Toma tus cosas.

—¿Me dejas un momento para que meta unas cosas en la carpeta para que podamos trabajar esta noche?

—Nada de trabajo esta noche.

Serena estaba cada vez más confundida.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Has decidido finalmente poner todo esto en manos de algún contable de confianza como hemos hablado antes?

—Todavía no.

Serena apagó el ordenador y tomó el bolso.

—¿Adónde vamos? —preguntó en vilo.

—A la cama.

Se puso tan nerviosa que se le cayó el bolso al suelo. Darien se agachó, lo recogió y se lo dio de nuevo.

Había llegado el momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido y hacerle el amor a Serena hasta que ninguno de los dos pudiera levantarse de la cama.

—¿Lista? —preguntó él.

—Por supuesto —sonrió.

Los hermosos ojos azules de Serena se llenaron de esperanza.


	11. Chapter 10

Una historia que pertenece a Emilie Rose, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Diez<strong>

Durante el trayecto en coche hasta su casa. Serena intentó decidir si se había equivocado al ver en los ojos de Darien un brillo especial.

Le temblaban las piernas mientras caminaba por el sendero que conducía a la puerta principal de su casa. Al llevarse la mano a la cabeza para arreglarse el pelo, Darien se la tomó sin previo aviso, le dio la vuelta y la empujó contra la fachada de la casa. La miró fijamente, como si estuviera reconociendo su rostro. Había algo en él que no había visto antes, algo cercano a la ternura, al cariño, a la dulzura.

No, no podía ser, debía de ser un error.

—Vamos dentro —dijo él besándola delicadamente.

Serena se estremeció. No sabía lo que le había pasado, pero le gustaba.

Darien abrió la puerta, le pidió que entrara, cerró la puerta detrás de él y la guió de la mano escaleras arriba hasta el dormitorio de ella.

Cuando entraron, Darien se quitó la chaqueta y la tiró sobre una silla. A continuación, tomó el bolso de ella e hizo lo mismo con él.

—¿Darien? —preguntó Serena como si no reconociera al hombre que tenía delante, como si, de un momento a otro, fuera a alejarse una vez más.

En cambio, Darien se acercó, le quitó las horquillas del pelo y las dejó sobre la mesilla.

—Me gustas más así —dijo observándola.

Darien se inclinó sobre ella y le recorrió el cuello suavemente con los labios. Serena suspiró y se apoyó en sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio. Darien localizó la cremallera de su vestido y la bajó, consiguiendo que se derramara lentamente en el suelo. Serena sintió una ligera brisa recorriéndole la espalda. Estaba desnuda, a excepción de la ropa interior que se había puesto aquella mañana pensando en él, una combinación fucsia muy sugerente. La mirada de Darien le indicó que no se había equivocado.

—Darien, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó de nuevo mientras la tomaba de la cintura.

—Vamos a hacer algo distinto hoy —dijo él—. Vamos a hacer el amor. Y vamos a hacerlo toda la noche.

Serena se emocionó tanto que creyó que la sangre se le escapaba del cuerpo.

Había dicho hacer el amor. No había utilizado la palabra «sexo».

¿Quería eso decir lo que ella estaba pensando? Tenía miedo de hacerse demasiadas ilusiones. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando un milagro, que casi había dejado de creer en ellos.

No sabía qué iba a suceder ni qué ocurría, pero se dispuso a demostrarle a Darien cuánto le deseaba.

Le pasó las manos por el cuello y le besó apasionadamente mientras él recorría su cuerpo con las manos, desabrochándole el sujetador. Cuando dejó de besarla, ella aprovechó para quitarle la camisa, aunque no le fue fácil concentrarse para desabrocharle todos y cada uno de los botones. Cuando lo hubo conseguido, se pegó a él para sentir su piel.

Darien la estaba mirando como si no existiera otra cosa en el mundo. Había esperado mucho tiempo para ver aquel brillo en sus ojos.

Darien se quitó el cinturón y se bajó los pantalones. Ella se quitó las bragas y las sandalias. Se quedaron desnudos, uno delante del otro, mientras los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana. De pronto, Serena fue consciente de su desnudez e intentó taparse.

—No —se lo impidió él—. Eres preciosa. Antes eras muy atractiva, pero ahora… —añadió silbando—. Ahora eres algo impresionante.

Serena estaba empezando a creer de nuevo en los milagros.

Darien se sentó en el borde de la cama para quitarse los zapatos y los calcetines. Ella, que no quería separarse de él ni un segundo, se sentó sobre él poniendo las piernas a ambos lados. Darien la tomó de la cintura y empezó a recorrer sus pechos con la lengua, demorándose en cada curva. Serena hundió las manos en el pelo de él, despreocupándose de todo lo que no fuera Darien.

A tientas, Darien abrió el cajón de la mesilla y sacó un preservativo. Serena lo tomó y se lo puso lentamente, disfrutando del tacto de su miembro erecto.

Darien se levantó, la tumbó sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella. Empezó a besarla como si quisiera devorarla, como si quisiera arrebatarle el oxígeno. A Serena le pasaba lo mismo. Era casi desesperación lo que le impulsaba a buscar su lengua con la suya, a arañarle la espalda.

Darien la miró y, poco a poco, la penetró hasta llenarla. Serena gimió y estuvo a punto de decirle que le quería, pero no lo hizo. La última vez que se había dejado llevar hasta ese punto, él había salido huyendo. No podía correr otra vez ese riesgo.

Se mordió la lengua y dejó que su cuerpo hablara por ella. Se mezcló con el cuerpo de él, sintiendo su calor y la intensidad de su deseo. Cada segundo que pasaba, le quería más.

Pasó las piernas alrededor de él para sentirle más cerca, y él respondió acelerando el ritmo, consiguiendo que Serena empezara a tener convulsiones.

Unos segundos después, Darien abrió los ojos y la besó como si estuviera adorando algo muy preciado. Se tumbó sobre la cama y la abrazó de una forma que nunca había hecho. Serena empezaba a sentirse amada. Cada gesto de Darien era un paso hacia un lugar maravilloso y único, el lugar que siempre había soñado.

Darien se apartó ligeramente para mirarla. Serena estaba tan entusiasmada que no podía dejar de expresar su felicidad.

—Sé por qué lo hiciste —dijo Darien—. Y no me importa.

—Hacer, ¿qué? —preguntó ella confundida.

El rostro de Darien entró en tensión. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Serena.

—Acostarte con mi padre.

—Te he dicho muchas veces que nunca me acosté con él —replicó ella desilusionada.

—No pasa nada. Serena, te perdono.

Serena se levantó y salió de la cama furiosa.

—No puedes perdonarme por algo que no he hecho.

Darien se incorporó en la cama.

—No tienes por qué avergonzarte. Podemos olvidar lo que pasó y seguir adelante. Lo entiendo perfectamente.

—No, no lo entiendes —insistió Serena—. No tienes ni idea de lo que pasó aquella noche.

—No tienes por qué mentir.

Su sueño dorado de poder tener un futuro con Darien se deshizo en mil pedazos. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido. No se había ganado su confianza. Se había entregado a él sin poner condiciones y sin que él estuviera preparado.

No confiaba en ella. Probablemente nunca lo haría. No había nada que pudiera decir para convencerle.

Entró en el cuarto de baño y se puso el albornoz con las manos temblando.

Cuando regresó, Darien seguía desnudo, pero se había levantado de la cama.

—Darien, sin confianza no podemos tener nada. Eso es lo que tenemos ahora mismo, nada.

Había apostado y había perdido. Intentó tranquilizarse, pero fue imposible. Hasta el aire que respiraba parecía estar lleno de dolor.

—Por favor, fuera de aquí —dijo Serena—. Vete de mi habitación y de mi casa.

Darien se estremeció.

—¿Y qué pasa con los términos del testamento de mi padre?

La pregunta de Darien terminó de destrozarla. ¿Era ésa su principal preocupación?

—El que hayas sido capaz de hacerme esa pregunta demuestra que no me conoces —dijo ella—. Ahora voy a darme una ducha. Cuando salga, espero que te hayas ido.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Un ruido despertó a Darien.

Abrió los ojos y reconoció la alarma de la máquina de café que había instalado Serena en su despacho.

Serena.

¿Por qué diablos no podía admitir que había cometido un error y se había dejado arrastrar a la cama de su padre? Podía vivir con los errores, pero no con las mentiras.

Tenía que pensar en una solución. La única manera de conservar la empresa, la mansión Chiba y todo lo que poseían sus hermanos y él era convencer a Serena para que no se fuera.

No iba a ser una tarea fácil, después de haberla llamado mentirosa.

Serena se preocupaba por él, podía verlo en sus ojos. Aunque a nivel personal hubieran terminado, era una lástima romper una relación profesional que funcionaba a las mil maravillas.

¿Qué podía ganar ella mintiendo?

Darien se asomó a la ventana de su despacho y admiró la bahía. En lugar de acudir a un hotel o a la mansión Chiba, había preferido su oficina para poder pensar con detenimiento y despejarse.

¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que intentar descifrar el caso de la línea Rendezvous?

Había pasado toda la noche leyendo los informes que había clasificado Serena, leyendo sus anotaciones y comparándolas con sus conocimientos sobre el negocio. Había conseguido localizar un rastro que podría conducir al responsable, pero quería contrastar su opinión con la de Serena. Se había convertido en una colaboradora esencial.

Pero no estaba allí.

Darien se dio una ducha, se cambió de ropa y tomó el café de la máquina. Justo en ese momento, oyó que alguien abría la puerta del despacho de Serena. Consultó su reloj. Eran las ocho, demasiado temprano todavía.

¿Quién podía ser?

Abrió la puerta que comunicaba ambos despachos.

Era Serena.

Estaba dejando su bolso sobre la mesa. Una emoción incontenible lo inundó, pero enseguida recapacitó. Seguramente estaba allí para recoger sus cosas y firmar su dimisión.

Recordó la carta de recomendación que había pedido. ¿Lo había hecho porque había planeado aquello desde el principio?

—No esperaba verte por aquí —dijo.

Serena se dio la vuelta. Aunque se había maquillado más de lo normal, no podía ocultar las ojeras.

—Te di mi palabra de que me quedaría un año entero aquí, y eso es lo que haré —dijo ella—. La diferencia es que, a partir de ahora, tendremos una relación estrictamente profesional.

—¿No vas a irte?

—No, a no ser que me despidas.

—Quiero que te quedes el año entero —dijo él aliviado.

Serena se sentó ante su escritorio furiosa. Darien era incapaz de entenderlo. ¿Acaso no era él el que había sido traicionado? ¿No era él quien tenía derecho a estar irritado? Le había ofrecido una salida, le había dicho que estaba dispuesto a perdonarla. ¿Por qué no admitía la verdad? ¿Era más fuerte el sentimiento de culpabilidad?

Las piezas no encajaban. ¿Podía ser mentirosa una mujer capaz de mantener sus promesas? Le había dado su palabra de que estaría allí un año entero, y lo iba a cumplir.

¿Podía ser verdad su historia? No, no era posible, él lo había visto con sus propios ojos.

—Serena…

—Los informes del caso de la línea Rendezvous no están en mi escritorio —dijo ella interrumpiéndole—. ¿Los tienes tú?

—Sí, pero…

—No he terminado de hacer los cálculos. ¿Me los puedes dar, por favor?

—Todavía no —dijo acercándose—. Serena…

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —preguntó Endimion entrando por la puerta—. El guardia de seguridad me ha dicho que has dormido aquí esta noche.

—¿Y qué? —preguntó Darien, molesto por la interrupción.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó su hermano.

—Sí.

Endimion los miró a ambos furioso.

—¿Podemos hablar en privado? —le preguntó a Darien.

Darien miró a Serena. Estaba encendiendo su ordenador y descolgando el auricular de espaldas a él. La había perdido, y tenía que aceptarlo. Tenía que aceptar que nunca más se acostaría con ella, que nunca volverían a compartir aquel grado de intimidad.

—No me pases llamadas —le dijo, guiando a su hermano hasta su despacho.

Cuando cerró la puerta, fue directo al grano.

—Ayer hablé con Hotaru.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Dice que está bien.

—No me refiero a eso, y lo sabes. ¿Qué está pasando entre Serena y tú?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Si vas a abandonar, entonces sí es asunto mío. Te pedí que no mezclaras el trabajo con tu vida personal. ¿Lo has hecho?

—Está aquí, ¿no?

—Has dormido aquí y tu coche está lleno de ropa. O te ha echado de casa o te has mudado.

Darien no dijo nada.

—¿Quieres instalarte en casa?

—No, ya me buscaré algo. ¿Podemos cambiar de tema y hablar de Empresas Chiba, por favor?

Darien tomó de nuevo su taza de café y se sentó.

—Hotaru me dio una lista de lugares y de nombres. He hecho algunos cálculos con Serena.

Endimion revisó los informes.

—¿Estas son las anotaciones de Serena?

—Sí —respondió él.

—Es buena. Demasiado buena para ser sólo una secretaria.

Darien se sintió orgulloso de ella, un orgullo que ya no tenía derecho a sentir.

—Sí, lo sé.

—Demasiado inteligente para dejarse embaucar por papá —apuntó Endimion.

—Puede ser —dijo él.

Aquélla era otra pieza que no encajaba. ¿Qué había utilizado Mamoru para engañarla? ¿Qué podía estar ocultando Serena?

—¿Puede ser que malinterpretaras lo que viste aquella noche? —preguntó su hermano.

Aquélla pregunta se la había hecho Darien miles de veces.

—Una imagen vale más que mil palabras —respondió.

—A menos que fuera una ilusión —replicó Endimion.

No había caído en eso.

—Es una posibilidad que no deberías desechar —continuó Endimion—. No había nada que le gustara más a papá que ponerte a prueba. Lo hizo durante años, y tú nunca te viniste abajo hasta el día en que te fuiste.

¿Cómo podía saber la verdad? Las únicas personas que podían responder a aquella pregunta eran un hombre muerto y una mujer que trabajaba al otro lado de la puerta y que no quería saber nada de él.


	12. Chapter 11

Una historia que pertenece a Emilie Rose, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Once<strong>

Prefería estar sola a estar con un hombre que no confiaba en ella. Pero eso no quería decir que no fuera doloroso.

Después de tres largas semanas, estaba otra vez en el punto de partida. Trabajando, pagando facturas y durmiendo sola. La única diferencia era que ahora tenía un trabajo que le gustaba y un salario que le permitía deshacerse de las deudas que había contraído.

Y el corazón roto.

Era viernes por la tarde, y Serena marcó un día más en el calendario. Un día más que había pasado al lado del hombre al que amaba, un día menos que quedaba para el fin. Nunca le había sido tan difícil mantener una promesa.

—Serena, por favor, ven aquí —le pidió Darien desde su despacho.

Serena se estremeció al oír su voz. ¿Dejaría alguna vez de sentir tantas emociones por él? ¿Dejaría alguna vez de amarle?

Se levantó, tomó el cuaderno de notas y entró en su despacho.

Endimion se levantó.

—Divertido, ¿verdad? —le preguntó el hermano de Darien.

—¿Disculpa?

—Seguir la pista del dinero. Creo que te has divertido mucho haciéndolo —explicó Endimion.

—Si me dejan el tiempo suficiente, soy capaz de seguir una pista hasta el final —respondió ella—. Todo gracias a las novelas de misterio de mi madre.

—Es una lástima que no haya más gente brillante por aquí —comentó Endimion.

El hermano de Darien les dejó solos, y Serena no tuvo más remedio que mirarle. Desde la discusión que habían tenido, había intentado no mirarle a los ojos, algo ciertamente complicado, ya que trabajaban todo el día juntos.

Darien se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata y se subió las mangas de la camisa. No se había afeitado en varios días y tenía ojeras. Y, sin embargo, seguía tan atractivo como siempre.

—¿Qué ha querido decir con eso? —le preguntó Serena.

—Que has dado con todas las claves del caso —respondió él—. Gracias a los datos que calculaste, el contable que contraté ha sido capaz de seguir el rastro del dinero hasta una persona, Patricia Pottsmith, aunque Donald Green, su jefe, también está implicado. Mientras hablamos, se está procediendo a su arresto bajo la supervisión de Endimion.

La revelación no le sorprendió del todo. Patricia siempre había sido una mujer demasiado ambiciosa.

Darien se sentó en el sofá y le pidió a ella que hiciera lo mismo. Serena tomó asiento en el extremo opuesto para no tener que oler su aroma mientras tomaba notas en su cuaderno.

—¿Qué estás apuntando?

—Patricia me dijo una cosa aquella noche, durante la fiesta. Comentó algo sobre irse a la cama con su jefe. Al principio pensé que se estaba refiriendo a Mamoru, pero luego me di cuenta de que ella y Donald viajaban mucho juntos.

—Buen trabajo.

—Para eso me pagas —dijo ella ocultando la alegría por la alabanza.

—No, Serena, te has volcado más allá de tu obligación —dijo Darien—. Cuando termine este año, Endimion y yo queremos que continúes en Empresas Chiba.

—¿Vas a seguir trabajando aquí?

—Sí.

No se creía capaz de cruzarse con él todos los días.

—No creo que…

—Estamos creando un nuevo puesto estratégico para ti. Tendrías que trabajar con Hotaru y coordinar a todos los departamentos.

Era un sueño hecho realidad, pero en aquellas circunstancias no podía aceptarlo.

—Es una promoción —dijo él al ver que ella no decía nada.

—Gracias por la confianza, pero no puedo aceptarlo.

Darien no pudo ocultar su decepción.

—¿Algo más? —preguntó ella.

—Sí —dijo acercándose a ella, agarrando el cuaderno de notas, dejándolo sobre la mesa y tomándole las manos—. Quiero que me cuentes lo que pasó aquella noche.

—¿Qué noche? —preguntó ella nerviosa, aunque sabía de sobra a qué se refería Darien.

—La noche en que no te acostaste con mi padre.

Serena le miró incapaz de creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Me crees?

—Sí. Endimion estaba pensando en mí cuando dijo que era una lástima que no hubiera más gente brillante por aquí. Todas las piezas han estado siempre delante de mí, pero no he sido capaz de unirlas. No te acostaste con él, ahora lo sé. No hay ni un gramo de egoísmo en tu cuerpo. La Serena Tsukino que conozco siempre hace lo correcto. ¿Por qué estabas allí? ¿Qué te prometió mi padre?

Si se lo decía, le decepcionaría al confesarle que le había fallado a su madre, pero ¿qué podía perder?

—Darien, no me acosté con Mamoru aquella noche. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Tu padre me ofreció su ayuda para salvarle la vida a mi madre. Me dijo que contrataría a los mejores médicos y se ocuparía de ella. A cambio, yo debía ir a vivir con él y ser su compañera en todos los sentidos.

Darien sintió una intensa ira.

—¿Utilizó la enfermedad de tu madre para convertirte en su amante? Es más rastrero de lo que nunca había imaginado.

—Era un hombre que se sentía solo —dijo ella—. Necesitaba una mujer, y estaba dispuesto a ayudarme.

—Serena, lo único que quería era destruirme a mí utilizándote.

¿Tenía razón Darien? Ya no sabía qué creer. ¿Cómo había sido posible que le hubiera juzgado tan mal?

—Llegué a aceptar su proposición, lo admito, pero al final no pude con ello. Porque te amaba. Tenía la estúpida idea romántica de que, algún día, estaríamos juntos, de que volverías a buscarme.

—Me amabas… —dijo él pensando en voz alta—. Aquella noche, en tu casa, no me mentiste.

—No, pero sí mentí cuando volvimos a vernos. Tuve que hacerlo. Sabía que saldrías corriendo si te decía lo que buscaba. Mi intención no fue nunca acostarme contigo por el sexo. Quería luchar para que lo nuestro funcionara. Antes de morir, mi madre me dijo que viviera sin remordimientos, y yo tenía dos, no haber luchado por ti y no haberla ayudado como se merecía. De haberme acostado con Mamoru, mi madre habría vivido más tiempo, pero fui una cobarde y una egoísta. Sé que tú valoras la valentía por encima de todo, pero yo fui cobarde. Sólo era sexo, pero no fui capaz de hacerlo. Tú sí lo hiciste.

—Te refieres a que yo fui capaz de prostituirme contigo y tú, en cambio, no lo hiciste con Mamoru —dijo él suspirando.

—¡No! Quiero decir que tú fuiste valiente, y yo una cobarde. Respeto el sacrificio que hiciste.

—Tú no fuiste cobarde. Serena —dijo él tomando su cara entre las manos—. Yo sí. Te dejé escapar por miedo a amarte, por miedo a hacerte daño.

Darien respiró profundamente antes de seguir.

—Mi madre se suicidó. Yo siempre creí que había sido por las infidelidades de mi padre y me culpé por no haberlo impedido. Después, en el instituto, cuando mi novia, Esmeralda, se tomó un bote de pastillas, se reforzó mi idea de que no debía comprometerme con nadie, que lo único que era capaz de hacer era hacer sufrir a las personas que quería. Desde entonces, he descubierto que la muerte de mi madre no fue culpa de mi padre ni mía, y que Esmeralda fingió su intento de suicidio.

—Oh, Darien, yo no sabía…

—Hace cinco años, pensé que estaba haciendo lo correcto alejándome de ti. Pensé que te estaba protegiendo. Pero no te tuve en cuenta. Eres una mujer fuerte e inteligente, una mujer demasiado íntegra como para tomar el camino fácil.

Darien le puso la mano en el hombro.

—Regresé de Europa antes de tiempo para preguntarle a mi padre por qué había engañado a mi madre. Necesitaba saberlo, porque no quería repetir los mismos errores contigo. Te amaba, pero tenía miedo de hacerte daño.

Sus palabras dejaron sin habla a Serena. ¿La amaba?

—Estoy enamorado de ti. No quiero perderte.

Serena no cabía en sí de emoción.

—¿Lo dices de verdad?

—Sí. Hace cinco años me enamoré de tu inocencia, de tu generosidad y de tu bondad. Me enamoré de la forma que tenías de hacerme olvidar el trabajo y de ayudarme a disfrutar de la vida. Ahora, te quiero por muchas cosas más. Por ser una mujer tan fuerte, por tu habilidad para desentrañar misterios y por tu lealtad. Has sido leal a mi padre, a Endimion, a Hotaru, incluso a mí, a pesar de lo mal que me he portado contigo. Si hace cinco años reaccioné como lo hice, fue porque te amaba. Odiaba compartirte con otra persona, y mucho menos con mi padre. No fui racional. Estaba herido, y me fui sin darte la oportunidad de hablar. Al hacerlo, perdí a mi familia y a ti. Estas semanas sin ti han sido un infierno.

—He estado aquí todos los días…

—No es lo mismo. Has estado físicamente aquí, trabajando, pero no has sido mía. Te echo de menos. Echo de menos estar contigo. Me siento vacío. Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para recuperarte.

—¿No me odias por haberle fallado a mi madre? —preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Serena, tu madre esperó una vida entera a que tu padre regresara. ¿Qué crees que habría dicho si hubieras aceptado la oferta de mi padre?

—Le habría horrorizado.

—Tú no le fallaste. Serena, no fuiste una cobarde. Hiciste lo que tu madre te había enseñado, ser fiel a tu corazón. En cambio, yo… Me estaría bien empleado si decidieras alejarte de mí y de esta empresa. Sin embargo… Puedo sobrevivir sin Empresas Chiba, lo hice durante cinco años. Pero no puedo vivir un solo día más sin despertarme a tu lado.

Darien hincó una rodilla en el suelo.

—Serena, cásate conmigo, déjame ser el hombre con el que te levantes cada mañana. Dime lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré.

Serena estaba a punto de ponerse a dar saltos de alegría. Tomó el rostro de Darien entre sus manos y le dio un beso.

—Acabas de hacerlo, Darien. Sí, me casaré contigo.

Darien la tomó entre sus brazos y la alzó por los aires, loco de contento.

—Soy como mi madre. Te amo, Darien Chiba. Siempre te he amado, y siempre te amaré.

—Y yo estaré aquí para siempre, a tu lado, amándote.


	13. Epílogo

Una historia que pertenece a Emilie Rose, no a mí, yo sólo agregué los personajes Serena y Darien y otros que tampoco me pertenecen, sino Naoko Takeuchi

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

_**Diez meses después**_

Darien tomó a regañadientes la carta de Mamoru Chiba que le dio el abogado.

—Si tienes alguna pregunta, llámame —dijo Richards antes de salir del despacho.

Darien se sentó en el sofá junto a Serena, que le tomó la mano y se la apretó para infundirle ánimo antes de abrirla.

—¿Seguro que no quieres estar solo? —le preguntó.

—No, tú eres parte de esto. Quiero que estés aquí.

Serena recostó la cabeza sobre su hombro y guardó silencio mientras notaba el temblor de las manos de Darien.

Darien inclinó la carta para que ella pudiera leerla al mismo tiempo que él.

_Querido hijo:_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta, significa que has cumplido los términos de mi testamento, estás en Empresas Chiba, Serena está a tu lado y yo estoy en el lugar donde acaban siempre las personas que son como yo._

_La competitividad entre nosotros dos nos separó, pero también te hizo más fuerte. Te puse a prueba constantemente. Tenía mis razones. Buenas razones. Tendrás que confiar en mí en eso. Y superaste todas y cada una de ellas._

_Serena también pasó la prueba. Hace cinco años estaba pasando por un mal momento y necesitaba dinero. Le ofrecí ser su protector a cambio de que te traicionara, pero se negó. No puedo decir lo mismo del resto de las mujeres que, en algún momento, aspiraron a ser tu esposa. Las puse a prueba y fallaron._

_Siento que tuvieras que presenciar cómo aquella noche Serena salía de mi habitación. Comprendo que te hizo sentir más odio hacia mí del que habías sentido nunca. Lo que es peor, te llevó a separarte de Serena, Te aseguro que nunca fue mi intención._

_Por si te sirve de algo, nunca engañé a tu madre. Ni siquiera tuve la más mínima tentación de hacerlo. Besaba el suelo que pisaba. Pero, hasta que encuentres ese tipo de amor, no comprenderás lo que quiero decir. Bueno, ahora que lo pienso, si mi plan ha funcionado, Serena estará sentada ahora mismo a tu lado, y eso querrá decir que lo has encontrado. Ella es la mujer ideal, hijo, la única que es buena para ti._

_Desde que te alejaste de mi lado, te observé en secreto. Eres un hombre que lucha por lo que quiere, que construye su vida sobre sus propios méritos, que nunca traicionará a nadie ni pisará a nadie para llegar a ninguna parte. Te has ganado a pulso ser el presidente de Empresas Chiba. Estoy seguro de que sabrás dirigir la empresa mucho mejor de lo que lo hice yo._

_Nunca te lo dije personalmente, y sé que ahora ya es demasiado tarde, pero, a pesar de todo, lo intentaré: Te quiero, hijo. Estoy orgulloso de ti._

_Tu padre,_

_Mamoru Chiba._

Había estado toda su vida esperando oír aquellas palabras.

Una oleada de emoción le recorrió de arriba abajo y estuvo a punto de derrumbarse allí mismo. Serena le abrazó con fuerza, y él cerró los ojos para intentar recuperar la compostura.

La carta respondía muchas preguntas pendientes.

Ya le había contado a Serena todo lo relativo a su madre. Habían consultado la opinión de médicos expertos, que les habían asegurado que el riesgo de que alguno de sus futuros hijos heredara la enfermedad mental de la madre de Darien era mínimo.

Lo que Serena no había sabido hasta aquel momento era la lista de mujeres a las que el padre de Darien había puesto a prueba.

—Solía robarme las novias y luego contármelo todo con el más mínimo detalle —dijo él—. Yo pensaba que lo hacía porque era un viejo sádico y cruel.

—Creo que viste lo que él quiso que vieras.

—Puede ser, pero era una idea equivocada. Yo nunca quise casarme con ninguna de esas mujeres. Nunca sentí deseos de casarme con nadie hasta que te conocí a ti. Tú eres la única mujer que me hizo romper las reglas.

—Me siento mejor al saber que Mamoru no estaba interesado realmente en acostarse conmigo —sonrió Serena—. Incluso puedo llegar a comprender la forma en que intentó protegerte. Pero, por encima de todo, estaré siempre en deuda con él por habernos unido de nuevo.

—Yo también —dijo él dándole un beso.

Haber compartido la cama con Serena aquellos diez últimos meses y haberse despertado a su lado cada mañana había sido como un sueño hecho realidad.

—Ahora que este ajetreado año ha terminado —dijo Darien—, ¿qué te parece si nos tomamos una merecida luna de miel? ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un crucero por Hawai?

—¿No odiabas los cruceros?

—Sí, pero… ¿Qué mejor manera de superar la claustrofobia que encerrarme en un camarote contigo?

Serena sonrió llena de amor. Los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de la ventana iluminaban su rostro y el anillo de bodas que Darien había puesto en su dedo seis meses antes en una ceremonia íntima que habían celebrado en el jardín de la casa de Serena, el jardín que tanto le había gustado a ella arreglar con su madre.

Serena tomó la mano de Darien y la guió hasta su vientre. Darien sintió el deseo galopando por sus venas, un deseo intenso e incontrolable. Serena tenía la capacidad de hacerle perder la cabeza con el más mínimo gesto, y él estaba deseando poner a prueba el sofá.

—Creo que deberías esperar un año o dos para hacer ese crucero —dijo ella—. No me siento en plena forma.

Darien la miró frunciendo el ceño. Entonces, de repente, el brillo de los ojos de Serena le hizo comprender lo que sucedía.

—¿Estás embarazada?

Serena se sonrojó y asintió.

—Al parecer, aquella noche en que nos quedamos a trabajar hasta tan tarde…

La noche en que no había podido esperar a encontrar un preservativo.

Darien sintió una alegría como nunca antes había experimentado. La tomó entre sus brazos y la besó sonriendo.

Gracias a su padre, Serena y él iban a poder tener una segunda oportunidad. Darien estaba dispuesto a no defraudarle.

—¿Qué crees que hubiera dicho mi padre de haber estado aquí y saber que hemos concebido a su nieto en su oficina? —preguntó Darien.

—Conociendo a Mamoru Chiba, seguro que habría encontrado la manera de atribuirse el mérito.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<strong>

**Hay alguien por acá? Como están mis queridas lectoras? Siento mucho este super hyper mega retraso pero estaba finalizando la universidad y ademas estaba realizando unos tramites para un proyecto en el exterior y saben que? Me aceptaron y este Agosto me iré a estudiar a Milan, estoy muy contenta y por ello no había podido actualizar, por esto decidí subir lo que faltaba de historia.**

**Cómo les pareció? Todo se descubrió, quien hubiera pensado que Mamoru tenia una razón para todo, todas sus acciones indicaban odio hacia su hijo pero no.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, no les prometo otra historia (aunque tengo varias), si me queda tiempo libre, la subo.**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Sarita Li**


End file.
